Live By The Sword
by Raquel Beth
Summary: Alternate Universe. What would one Knight do for his Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**This was meant to be a One Shot but it just went on and on (I cant seem to write short stories) so I've split it up a bit. This came to me when watching Sheldor the Conqueror and Queen Penelope and then watching the Tudors. Also I bet we've all seen THAT Garden State scene. I felt inspired. If I get good feedback, I'll be more inspired. In fact if I get any feedback, I'll be inspired. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all except an imagination that bugs me a lot**

* * *

Her chambers were filled with furniture and numerous coats of arms befitting to her station. The fire place flicked and spat with the golden flames that bathed her stone walls with an inviting orange glow. She knew very well, all too well in fact, the length many of her subjects would go to in order to achieve and own what she possessed. Her gowns were made of damask and silk with corsets that highlighted her tiny waist and luscious bosom. Her jewels were worth more than many of her people would earn in their lives collectively. The rubies and diamonds that adorned her long neck and hung from her little ears did little to draw attention away from the ruby red of her lips and emeralds of her eyes. The court painters would happily joust for the right to immortalize her image on their canvases. She had sat for enough paintings in her time to never entertain the notion again however.

Queen Penelope stared out of her window and down at the landscape that surrounded her castle. Walls and walls of stone and metal and many, many guards took away the beauty of the green landscape. It was necessary to protect the palace, she reasoned. The kingdom had many enemies from foreign lands who wanted the land and all its treasures. And the life of a beautiful young queen as a ransom would be far too tempting to enemies if accessible. The Queen sniffed in derision. She was not made of glass. She was as dangerous with a sword as any man could dream of being, she was a talented hunter, a skilled horse rider, and a fierce enemy to have. She had been well trained by the very best... She had married royalty and therefore was expected to be dutiful and submissive in her role as wife to the King. That had not worked out very well for her husband, who had failed spectacularly in taming her fiery behaviour. She would be no-one's toy. If that was what previous queens had seen fit to do, that was all well and good, but she had been true to herself from the moment her husband and herself had met.

Queen Penelope had been simply 'Lady Penny' when King Leonard I had made his progress to the North and to her father's stately home. Never had she known poverty and there had been moderately good expectations for her hand in marriage. Indeed Lord William Wyatt had been praising the heavens for the beauty blessed to his youngest child as it would, no doubt, lead to a most fruitful and financially fulfilling marriage. There had been suitors, most notably Sir Kunibert, a man of great fortune and vicious temper, who was well known for his savage techniques on the battlefield. They had experienced a courtship before it was broken off by his sudden marriage to one of Penny's friends, breaking the pre-contract. The subsequent marriage was annulled, but Lord William defied Penny to ever see him again for his blatant disregard for his promise and the humiliation inflicted on their family. Penny had been all too happy to comply.

King Leonard's court had arrived at her father's home. It was grand entrance with the finest knights riding beautiful horses and showcasing the royal coat of arms on banners. Penny, her sister, brother-in-law and brother stood with their father to greet his Majesty. He was smaller and a little more padded than the portraits would have believe. And his waves of black curls look a little too short to be particularly impressive. He also seemed to squint a lot. Penny wondered briefly if all the heroic portraits and sculptures of the Greek Gods were indeed accurate or if the painters had been using artistic licence too.

Poets had wrote how it had been love at first sight. It was a half truth. For the King, most definitely. For herself, she would be lying if she claimed it was anything other than awe at seeing her sovereign close up.

The courtship was brief before a betrothal was born. It was not up for debate - you simply cannot say no to a King. Her father and mother gave thanks daily for their good fortune. Penny found herself filled with indecision and doubt. He was… pleasant and made her feel beautiful, which was extremely flattering, coming from such a man of power. But while he professed declarations of love to her, she found herself overwhelmed and slightly scared. She did not feel this powerful love for him. Not then and not even now.

Five years of marriage had come and gone. No children had been produced. The King had married again for the chance of more children with his young, comely Queen. He had been married three times previously. Queen Leslie had been the Princess of a neighbouring country and their marriage was arranged when they had both been toddlers. It produced a son before the plague took her from this world. Queen Stephanie had followed, which had proved a more happier marriage for the King and three more children. Her death was mourned by many. Penny knew many saw her at fault for the lack of children, but Penny knew that was not completely true. Leonard had many mistresses in the past and not one of them had produced an illegitimate child. It did not stop Penny treating them with disdain but one had to question how so many women had failed to conceive with the same man. Sadly this was overlooked.

Penny closed her eyes and let the tears that had sat upon her lashes fall. She held her robe tightly to her. Why could the King love many women and the Queen was not permitted to love the one that mattered?

* * *

**_Two Years Ago_**

Battle had broken out amongst the kingdom. The south and the north had come into combat and Civil War was declared. Leonard had mounted his house and raced with his army of generals to defend the border. Victory had been theirs and the Kingdom rejoiced. Queen Penelope had been eager to accompany her King in battle but he had actually laughed at the notion. A Queen? In battle? It simply wasn't done. She was forced to stay at court as Regent which consisted of sitting on her throne, watching the dances and wearing her gowns of damask. She was bored and irritable and not even an entire day of hunting quenched her thirst to be a part of battle. His return had left a resentment that tasted distinctly bitter in her throat.

Sat on their thrones side-by-side, a procession of knights and warriors came forward to the cheers of the court. Duke Eric, one of the commanding generals, strode in front. Queen Penelope rolled her eyes in derision. She did not like this man. There was an arrogance that was unbecoming and he received more praise than was deserved. All he did was point men in the direction of the enemy and yell at them to fight, while he sat on a horse. What kind of soldier was that?

He bowed deeply to her husband and to her, his eyes roaming her in a way she assumed was meant to be subtle but she knew different.

"Your Majesties," he proclaimed with pomp and splendour. "Victory is ours once more." Leonard smiled in triumph. He was like his father and grandfather before him: vain. Victory was an agreeable thing to have matched to his name. The court cheered in jubilance.

"Have you found the boy?" Leonard asked, loud enough for the court to hear.

"I have, Your Majesty." Duke Eric snapped his fingers in the direction behind him. Two guards moved aside and let someone through. Penny stared at the approaching figure. Long and lean and head held high. His tunic and chain mail armour were colours of black and silver. The man approached so he was beside Duke Eric and slowly knelt down on one knee before his King. Although six foot three and looking awkward in his movements (he held himself so straight, it looked like he may snap if he hunched his shoulders), his face remain entirely the same. This got Queen Penelope's full attention. She had seen greater, stronger men than him fall apart in the presence of royalty. He seemed utterly undaunted. If anything, he looked a little bored and unimpressed.

"What is your name?" The King demanded.

"Sheldon Cooper, your Majesty." The voice was deeper than Penelope had imagined. He had a face blessed with youth. Pale pallor and sharp angles in his face that made his cheekbones and sharp jaw distinctive. King Leonard stood and paced.

"This man saved me from the sword of the enemy. Had it not been for this soldier, I would not be here to join the celebrations." Gasps and murmurs filled the hall. Sheldon didn't move. "Where did you learn such bravery in the field?"

There was silence for half a beat. "One is either born a soldier or he is not. A soldier does not fear the sword. We must take our places on the battlefield if we are to be considered truly men of the world."

Penelope sat all the more straighter. Leonard seemed infinitely impressed.

"My sword!" He called. A page stepped forward with it propped on a pillow. Leonard gripped the handle and rose it high. "You truly will live by the sword, Sheldon Cooper." Leonard placed the flat of the blade on Sheldon's shoulder and then onto the other. "Arise, Sir Sheldon Cooper." Duke Eric looked at his King and to the man who, just ten seconds ago, had been a humble solider. Making a common solider a Knight was most unorthodox!

The Knight rose to his feet before the King and, for the first time since he had been summonded forward, allowed his eyes to fall on the Queen. Something shifted in the air. Queen Penelope had not been able to truly see him as his eyes had been downcast when kneeling before the King. His eyes were the colour of her sapphires. His features were suddenly all the more heightened. Their gaze barely lasted three seconds before he bowed again and retreated. This time, the court bowed to him as he went by in honour of his title and status. His countenance never changed. His aloofness never faltered.

* * *

**_That Same Night_**

That very night, Sheldon was shown to his new chambers within the court. He looked in amazement at his new bedroom. It was bigger than his _entire_ house. A messenger had been sent back to his village to alert his family of his good fortune and safety and to collect them. Their living conditions were about to vastly improve too.

Sir Sheldon was now a member of the royal court and appointed a general in the Royal Army. He was also to report to council during battle times to decide the best means of attack should war ever come again. This was a peculiar turn of events. He was a great soldier, he knew that, and he would one day be a legend, like Arthur. This was a step up, if a rather feeble one.

The King was not susceptible to the praise he was receiving. All he had done was ride his horse up and down the battlefield and swished his sword about a bit. Even that he couldn't do properly when the enemy went for the sovereign on his horse. A bit of clever sword work on his part and the enemy was dismounted and sent to their eternal rest. He knew his mother would pray for his soul. He didn't need prayers though. If the sword was in the other hand, the enemy wouldn't hesitate so neither did he.

Being Knighted was not unwelcome. Kneeling before the King had been pointless and rather comical, but if he had wanted to keep his head and life, he had to hold his tongue. He was not well-trained in this particular art.

He'd seen many sights in his young life. Never could he have anticipated… He wasn't deaf to the stories. Anyone who had ever come into her presence spoke of her beauty. Beauty is a superficial factor. His twin sister is what many deemed a beauty and it hadn't got her very far. Portraits could be deceiving too and they had been. It hadn't been enough.

It wasn't the gown, which was too grand or the jewels, that had been too much. Her hair was golden, yes, but in an elegant up-do and hidden by her crown. No, it was her face and the expressions she'd pulled. They told so much. Her look of derision at the sight of the Duke (quite rightly), the way her lips thinned as to the King's victory speech and her look of general irritation. His eyes remained on the floor during his address from the King. It was when he rose that their eyes locked. She was staring at him with a look that he didn't recognise. It was not an unpleasant look, far from it, but something about it stuck in his mind. Like an admiration. And for a woman that was fiery and powerful to show admiration… it felt... good. Interesting…

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

Life at court was in full swing after the jubilation of the war ending in their victory began to die down. Sir Sheldon very slowly began to settle into life at court. Having lived in near enough poverty in his old village, the splendor of the court both amazed and bothered him in equal measure. The amount of food and drink to indulge yourself on for a week at court could have fed his entire village for a year and he couldn't help the resentment rise in him with this information. On the other hand, the amount of meat and fish he ate was a wonderful change to going to bed hungry every night and he could feel himself gaining muscle, which was invaluable in battle. The training of the army only happened when war was imminent so he was left to his own devices. The arrival of his brother George, who was as broad as he was tall, helped matters there.

His mother, sister and brother had arrived. His mother spent many hours in chapel, thanking God for their good fortune. Melissa had been made a Lady in Waiting to Her Majesty, Queen Penelope, and George… well, George just tended to circulate the court, hunting for pretty maidens. To Sheldon's horror, many a young woman seemed to be approaching himself. It seemed saving the life of a King and being Knighted did a lot for a young man. Sheldon had stated he had no time for physical relationships (far too distracting), but to his utter horror, this only made him _more _desirable! How strange court life was.

* * *

Queen Penelope went about her normal duties. Miss Melissa Cooper was now a Lady in Waiting to her and a more happy woman she could not think to meet. Although not entirely proper behaviour for a Queen's household, Queen Penelope liked to imagine herself not a typical Queen. The Cooper girl had been trembling upon meeting her Majesty and had nearly fainted clean away at the sight of her chambers and new clothes. She seemed sometimes choked up at having so much but she was a hard worker. Anything the Queen asked for, if only in passing, she dashed off and the Queen had it in her hand in moments. The excitement of being in the Royal Court would calm eventually, she knew.

Penelope liked the women in her household. Lady Amelia Farrah Fowler was possibly her most serious and intelligent lady. A woman who saw little use of romance and marriage had chosen to dedicate her life to serving the sovereign. Queen Penelope had thought it a wise choice, for Lady Amelia was educated and men didn't seem to want opinionated wives. Lady Bernadette of York was a small woman who, too was very educated, but a little quieter with it. She was married to Sir Howard of Wolowitz, a member of the King's court and gentry. Melissa provided a breath of the life Queen Penelope had been forced to let go of: Normality.

Queen Penelope saw nothing of Melissa's brother in the young Cooper girl. She'd been informed that they had been born from the same womb at the same time yet she saw no true resemblance except Melissa's eyes were, too, a wonderful blue. Although Penelope sat beside her husband every night for supper in the Great Hall, she saw no sign of the young Knight. A shy man then. Private. She wondered how long he would survive this world.

* * *

**_Two Months Later_**

The Queen sat side-saddle upon her horse and sighed. It sounded more like a growl of irritation. The King was meant to be ready to go hunting by now. He'd promised her that they could go together. She'd barely seen him in two months due to meetings, and frequent trips from Ambassadors from distant countries, and various diplomats that they had to feed and pamper and generally make a fuss of in order to keep them onside. She truly believed she would weep if she had to sit through yet another banquet. It wouldn't be quite so painful if she could dance to her leisure. There was always some young courtier who was willing to dance with the Queen. But instead she was required to sit by her husband and listen to lectures about military tactics. It wasn't boring, far from it, but being unable to jump in and suggest a move for the battlefield was painful.

A young messenger came scurrying out onto the courtyard.

"Well?" Penelope barked.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, His Majesty sends his apologises…"

Penelope turned away. She didn't need to hear anymore. Very well, she would go alone. See how he liked it when his beloved queen went out for many hours until nightfall. There were footsteps behind her and she turned around sharply to yell at whoever it was. The words died on her tongue.

Sir Sheldon Cooper was donned out in his black clothing, doublet, hose and black boots, making him look all the more taller. He bowed to her. "His Majesty has sent me to accompany you in hunting."

Queen Penelope forced herself to not look right at his eyes again and sniffed. "I am perfectly capable of riding alone."

"His Majesty's command was clear. I am to accompany you and protect you." He mounted a horse and sat calmly upon it.

"Protect me from what?" Penelope had been a Queen long enough to become temperamental when challenged. "From the deers? Or rabbits? I am not a weak woman."

"No, Your Majesty, you are the Queen, which means your life is worth much much more. And I know the enemy well enough to know that a Queen without protection would be disastrous." He turned his horse toward the gate. "Shall we?"

Queen Penelope growled in anger before stopping and then smiling sweetly. "Of course we shall." She said with a voice laced with sugar then, kicking swiftly on the sides of the horse, she galloped out of the gates at great speed. Sir Sheldon quickly snapped the reigns of his horse and gained chase but the Queen was already disappearing through the woods. If he wanted to baby-sit her like an infant, he'd have to catch her first.

Penelope knew the trees of the wood well enough to know when to jump and weave her faithful horse. The wind blew back her hair and she gasped at the adrenaline running through her. This was how it was meant to be: a Queen was meant to ride against the wind and run with passion from the hounds of hell (or in this case a blue-eyed knight). Dancing, jewels and sitting quietly was all very well and good but she was meant for action. She longed to be like Boudicca, a warrior as well as a queen. Someone who made their mark on the world.

The trees parted and sunlight hit her face. She looked around. She was up on the hill, surrounded by greenery, and with a grand view of the castle she had just raced away from. She sighed. It was a beautiful palace but had become her prison.

She knew many would think her ungrateful. The King was a good man. A truly good man and a good King. His subjects loved him and rightly so. He kept them safe even if it was heavily down to his army rather than him. He provided her with jewels and gowns to her hearts content. He did love her but sometimes she wondered if he was in love with her. She was beautiful and passionate and men from miles around came to see her on progress. He was proud of her. He loved to show her off to his court. Having a beautiful queen was a symbol of his power and he craved power. He had a weakness for beauty. His mistresses had all been beautiful. Lady Alicia had been a viper and used her status to gain power. Queen Penelope made it her mission to break her down. She eventually left court after Penelope had seen to it that her husband would walk in on his lovely mistress getting into a very unorthodox situation with one of the King's pages. That was one thing about her husband: he didn't like to share. Penelope didn't either and had flown into many rages whenever rumours circulated the court. There had been times she feared she would go mad. Now she knew her husband had another mistress in his kingdom. He was determined to be remembered as a great leader and his kingdom had become his obsession. He was desperate for its approval. To be tossed aside in favour of a battle strategy that she could be no part of, instead of a younger, new woman, stung no less.

She heard the sound of galloping behind her and sighed, turning to face the troublesome knight. Instead she was faced with a sight that made her blood freeze.

Five men on horses were approaching and she could tell from their clothing of fur robes that they were from the Horde. She'd heard of them from Leonard's conversations with his generals. He feared them above all others. She turned the horse quickly and whipped the reigns. But too late. They'd seen her.

Galloping at full speed back into the woods was not as beautifully thrilling. Terror was making her desperately whip the reigns of her horse as they stampeded behind her. Curse her stupidity and temper! Darting and weaving to avoid the trees, she jumped over the tree roots. Her cape blew up into the air and attached itself to a hanging branch. It all happened so quickly. She was ripped from the horse by the force of her caught cape on the branch and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. For a few seconds, she didn't know how to move or where on Earth she was. Then as the face of a man she didn't know came into her eyesight from above her, she remembered pretty swiftly.

She could smell him from her position. He stank of ale and sweat. It made her want to dry heave. He was missing several teeth and looked filthy. He grabbed hold of her and yanked her none too gently to her feet. She struggled but he was too strong for her.

She would be killed. Or tortured. Or worse as their prisoner. She sent up a prayer for death as it would be quicker but, judging by their hungry expressions, she knew it was unlikely.

She had all but said her final prayers when it happened. Sheldon sprung out from behind a tree and cut the throat of one of the men. The others struggled for the swords, including her captor, which allowed Penelope to leap out of his grasp. The swordsman worked quickly and skilfully, cutting down each man before dueling with her captor who had the time to free his own sword. She watched behind the tree, open mouthed. The survival instinct in her told her to run but she couldn't. She couldn't just leave Sheldon to fight it out alone, though she would be little to no help. Her captor was a good swordsman and although Sheldon met him swipe for swipe, he wasn't easy to cut down. Penelope looked around desperately. There was nothing to help. Just twigs, undergrowth and rocks. Picking one up, she looked at it and then acted. Running behind the enemy, she swung out her arm and collided the large rock to his skull. There was a sickening crunch before he fell to the floor, where he moved no more. The Queen looked at the rock. One side was crimson red.

Both Sheldon and Penelope gasped for breath for a moment before Sheldon seethed his sword back where he had drawn it. He caught hold of her and, with surprising strength, picked her up bridal style. He said nothing as he carried her to his horse and neither did she. She was trembling. He lifted her onto his horse and then mounted himself. The ride back to the castle was surprisingly swift.

He finally spoke, or more to the point bellowed, as they entered the gates. She was lifted down and only then realised the state of her person. Her gown was ripped, her cloak was missing, still caught on the godforsaken tree, and her hair was wild and covered in dirt. She looked to Sheldon. He had sweat on his brow that his short hair was stuck to and a gash in his arm. She could hear Sheldon exclaiming orders to the guards for the protection of the castle as her ladies hurriedly led her to her chambers.

* * *

Sheldon returned to his own chambers well past midnight. He had explained to the guards, the council and the King himself what had happened. He had been tended to by the Royal Physician for his wound and had been alerted that, although the Queen was shaken, she was otherwise unharmed. Nothing a bath couldn't fix anyway. He had to bite his lip rather hard to stop himself saying something that was laced with anger as to how they had come to be in the position at all. The foolish woman! Queen or not, he was furious with her, even if only he could acknowledge it. No wonder her husband always looked so agitated. Having a wife like that, Sheldon would be dancing on his last nerve himself. Was this what being a Knight consisted of? Babysitting a petulant queen?

He washed his hands in the bowl of water left by his mother. He always saw to wash himself every night. Many men would see this as odd to bathe so often but Sheldon was nothing if not a man of routine. Routine had allowed him to train himself as a competent soldier and also work enough hours to maintain his family's old home. His father's passing had influenced his desire for cleanliness. His father had been a good soldier, had fought many battles and lived to tell the tale. It seemed bitter irony that he would then be taken by the plague. Death by the sword, Sheldon could deal with, death by disease… he thought not.

Sleep alluded him that night. His body was knotted with exhaustion but the sight of that infernal woman riding away from him haunted him in a way he couldn't quite comprehend.

* * *

The King paced his chambers. Today had been terrifying. The Horde were rising and he had nearly lost his Queen. Thank the heavens, that he had sent a knight out with her. Sir Sheldon had seemed most irritated with what had happened.

Penelope was safe. But what about the next time? What if no knight was with her the next time they were besieged? Who would save her? He didn't think he could bare to lose her in such a vicious manner.

His Queen needed to be given protection and who better to protect her than the man who had done so well so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just wow. I didn't expect so much amazing feedback for the first chapter. You guys are lovely. I hope you like this next chapter as much as the first. I have a love for History and medieval times have always fascinated me (in fact I wish I could have found a subject on it that I could have done my degree upon). I've applied as much knowledge of the 16th century that I know of off the top of my head but there may be a few mistakes here and there. None of my stories are BETA reader covered but I do correct as many mistakes as I can when re-reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of either Big Bang Theory (or The Tudors on which the time period this is very loosely based)**

* * *

Penelope woke the next morning with the bed sheets wrapped around her. She felt heavy and had aches throughout her body. She had been attended to by her ladies who had bathed her and disposed of her ruined gown. They had whispered soothing comforts to her all the while of how she was now safe and would never come into harm's way again. She normally hated such mollycoddling but was too weary and mentally drained to put a halt to it. She had fallen asleep quickly that night. The curtains of the bed were still drawn closed so she could not see the sunshine or the room she slept in but she could hear the murmurings of her ladies in the next room.

"Do you think she will be herself today?" Lady Amelia questioned, the worry evident in her tone.

"She seemed very shaken last night but she is a strong Queen." Lady Bernadette's distinct tone reasoned.

"I have never seen her so disorientated." Lady Amelia mused. Penelope smiled despite herself. For all her aloofness, her companion clearly cared very greatly for her welfare.

"I'm amazed that her condition vexes you!" Lady Bernadette exclaimed before silencing herself for fear of waking her from her supposed slumber, "My husband has told me tales of the Horde! The King may be well-loved but those he has alienated throughout the kingdom all turn their allegiance to the Horde. They have done such things… it chills my soul just thinking of them."

Penelope sighed and drew back the curtain. She heard the two women start and then come dashing into the room.

"Your Majesty?" Bernadette asked cautiously as though the Queen may burst into tears at any moment.

"Lady Bernadette. My robe?" Bernadette caught hold of her mistress' night robe and help her slip it on.

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" Amelia asked attentively.

"I am well, thank you." The three women said nothing more until Melissa Cooper came in with the firewood in her arms. Lady Bernadette was busy lacing the bodice of the Queen's black gown as she came in. The young woman curtsied deeply at Penelope.

"Lady Cooper, how be your brother?"

"My brother is well. The doctors tended to his arm. I'm so relieved he managed to help you in time." Penelope nodded reply and stood in silence as Melissa placed the wood into the fireplace and Bernadette finished getting the Queen ready for her day. The Cooper knight was well, and not mortally wounded. She felt relief in her breast. She owed the older man her thanks. But not an apology. She may not be born into royalty but she knew enough to know a Queen _never _apologizes.

* * *

Sir Sheldon joined his mother and brother for dinner that day. He had been training with his brother in the art of sword duelling (injured arm be damned!) and had worked up a sufficient appetite. He had spent the day in the grounds of the palace, away from all the noblemen and women to avoid any discussion of what had happened the previous day in the woods. His mother however seemed intent upon discussing it.

"Do you believe you will be rewarded once more for your actions? First, you save the King and then the Queen too!"

"I am duty bound to do so," Sheldon replied as he was served duck and bread by their household staff. To be served food after serving for so long was most peculiar. "Had I not protected her Majesty, I could have very easily have been executed for dereliction of duty."

"Such modesty," George chuckled, holding his goblet of wine, "and such a status you will arise for you having risked your life to save a Queen of such beauty. Sonnets will be written of the two of you."

Sheldon took a rather generous swig of wine as Mary scolded her eldest.

"Do not mock your brother! He is our reason for being here within this… wonderful place at all."

"Mother, you cannot deny the beauty of the Queen, surely?" George challenged.

"I cannot and never shall. Her beauty is not something one can question." Mary leaned forward to address her younger son. "What was she like in person?"

"In what means do you inquire?" Sheldon replied flatly, feeling dejected that he could not enjoy his dinner in peace.

"Her stature, her presence, her very being?"

Sheldon chewed his food slowly and swallowed leisurely before answering. "She has a formidable countenance, passionate and strong. She is a skilled rider," he twisted his mouth at the memory, "and dresses in clothing befitting to her prestige."

"She does wear the most beautiful gowns." Mary mused. "Such elegance…" His mother's musings were cut short by the arrival of messenger who bowed deeply to them.

"Sir Sheldon, the King requests you grant him an audience." Sheldon placed his goblet of wine back on the table. What on Earth was it now?

* * *

Penelope remained within her chambers that day. She dressed modestly in a simple dress and had her hair down. Today she did not look very much like a Queen with a love of fine jewels and extravagant gowns. She looked like a courtly lady. Modest jewels and a tired expression. Her ladies did not question her want for some peace and simplicity. Facing the whispers of the court would make anyone weary. Essentially her ladies had an easy day of needlework and reading. Penelope had been at the window, staring down at the wood when the King arrived. The ladies bowed deeply. Penelope took him in. He wore many layers over his doublet that were trimmed with fur. His clothing made him look more padded than he actually was but bigger was always better at court.

"My Lady, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you. No damage done."

"Thank God." He inclined his head to the door to the three women who curtsied and took their leave. The Royal couple slowly took seats by the fire. The King seemed a little lost as to how to proceed but years of portraying himself as immovable saw to it that he covered it well. Only his wife knew the signs. "I'm so sorry you had to suffer such a frightful thing. I would never want you to be so scared."

"Do not worry yourself. I'm safe now. Forgive me for dressing so plainly and avoiding court today. I would just like one day with my thoughts." He nodded. He seemed to understand.

"Prayers have been said for your health and life. I myself have been to chapel." Penelope smiled a little. These were the moments when she conceded that she had in fact made a wise choice in her marriage. He was truly a loving man to her and a good husband. When it was just the two of them, he could be sweet and amiable and sometimes made her laugh heartily. Yet another question presented itself.

"I… had hoped… you would visit my chamber last night." She kept her eyes down as she said this. When she looked up, she saw that her husband was smiling.

"My Lady, I had to make sure that the enemy could not penetrate the castle. Your protection is my priority as is the kingdom's."

Penelope's smile was tight this time. He had men to ensure such a thing. To have simply come to her bed and held her close would have meant so much more. They had not shared a bed for so long.

"I have come up with an idea." The King announced, "It will ensure your protection."

At such a moment, the door to her chambers opened and two men entered

* * *

Sheldon followed the King's groom through the courts and the main halls. Many bowed to him in passing which he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Some ladies giggled as he passed by and he overheard the words "…saved the Queen". Sheldon didn't roll his eyes but with effort. Surely they understood that he was duty bound in all he did. Sadly he had a sneaking suspicion that George would use this information to his advantage. He'd spoken of his admiration for one of the Queen's ladies, Lady Bernadette. George never did let marriage vows get in the way of his more primal needs.

They arrived at the chambers of the Queen. Long, heavily guarded halls of vanished wood and splendid furniture. They stopped at a door where the page knocks briskly and then steps inside. The rooms of the queen were filled with more furniture. The King and Queen were sat together beside the fire.

"Sir Sheldon Cooper, Your Majesties."

Sheldon slowly stepped forward and bowed, as he was fast becoming programmed to do. As he rose, he was struck by the difference in the royal couple. The King wore his royal furs and gold and looked illustrious. Maybe it was making up for the shortness of his stature. The Queen, who Sheldon still felt irksome towards, looked very different. Her usual gowns of red, purple and gold were nowhere in sight, instead dressed simply in a black gown. Her hair was loose and she had no crown. Her jewels were also absent. She looked not like a Queen but yet she looked younger. Purer. It confirmed to Sheldon that frivolous fashion and jewels could sometimes be too much. They took attention away from the person and the person before him was… striking. He felt himself tense.

"Sir Sheldon," The King announced, "your timing is most appropriate." He turned to his wife. "Your safety is of the most importance. So therefore I have decided to appoint you with personal protection." He looked back to Sheldon. Sheldon suddenly felt light headed.

"Sir Sheldon… as my protection?" The Queen said slowly. She seemed to have paled.

"He has done exceptionally well so far, for both of us. I do truly believe you will be in the safest of hands."

"This is man is to accompany me? Everywhere?"

"Only in the background but always present."

"Your Majesty! Forgive me… but my position is as a general within the army. How am I to fight and sufficiently protect the Queen?"

"You will still hold the title of general but the Queen's safety will always come first for you now."

Sheldon had to count slowly to regain control on his anger. So he was literally a knight that was babysitting a Queen. Oh Holy Jesus!

* * *

_**A Month Later**_

Queen Penelope was at the end of her tether. The past month had been beyond frustrating. Wherever she gone, now she was not only accompanied by her ladies but also by the dark figure of the brooding knight. Whenever she went hunting again, walking in the grounds and through court, he was always in the background, keeping close watch. It was little comfort in the fact that the older man was clearly as unhappy about this as she was. It was humiliating to be watched as though if left alone, she would go running straight into trouble. Yes, she may have done in the woods, but still. Sir Sheldon said absolutely nothing in her presence unless spoken to directly and even then the response was formal and slightly clipped.

Her ladies all seemed to take different views. Lady Amelia thought it a sensible option, Lady Bernadette thought it rather extreme when there were over a hundred guards in the castle alone and Melissa Cooper… well, she didn't say anything but the Queen had caught glimpses of evidence that the young woman might actually find it amusing that her twin brother were in such a predicament. She had informed her that their mother was very proud that her son was in personal charge of the Queen.

Penelope looked around her. The gardens of court were in full bloom. She was very fond of the gardens. They were blooming in the spring weather and it was seasonably warmer. She had walked in front of her ladies for a little breathing space. It could be suffocating to be constantly surrounded by people and yet feel totally isolated. Sheldon had not been in her presence that day, due to army training. It had been oddly strange to have him not around her, even if he had barely spoken five sentences in her presence for nearly a month.

Penelope had walked deeper into the grounds away from the flowers and into the view of the fields around the castle. She could see from afar many guards partaking in archery. Including a familiar tall knight.

Penelope stopped and observed. He was easy to spot not just from his height but from the fact he was the only man to not wear the royal uniform and instead his usual black tunic, robes and boots. She wondered why he always insisted upon wearing black. Maybe it was a symbol of mourning. Or rebellion against convention. Sheldon did not noticed her, he was too busy drawing an arrow from his bag and drawing back the bow. The look of concentration upon his face was evident. He saw nothing around him but the target. Lining up the target, he paused and then let go. The arrow spun through the air and hit the bull's-eye on the target. Penelope let out a breath. The man's work was clearly his entire world. Such dedication was rare.

One of the soldiers' caught sight of her and promptly bowed. Soon the men all followed with chorus' of "My Lady" and "Your Majesty" and Sheldon turned his attention to her. He seemed stricken for a moment before bowing to her. She nodded her head before going on her way. She thought of his skill for the rest of her walk and what it would be like to possess such skill. She also remembered how strong his forearms looked as he drew back the bow.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

The King and Queen sat upon their thrones, dressed in their best, as the feast to welcome the new Ambassador for India was in full swing. Trade with India was of the most importance and they needed to make a good impression. Queen Penelope fanned herself. Her golden and red gown was a little on the heavy side as were the rubies and gold that matched her ensemble. Her hair was up in a style that had taken Melissa over half an hour to complete. The number of people in the room made the humidity near enough boiling.

Penelope liked this new Ambassador. Rajesh Koothrappali had bowed deeply to her and kissed her hand. He had kind brown eyes and distinctly shy demeanour. So used was she to Ambassadors having almost overbearing arrogance that to have someone quietly wise and educated in her court was a welcome change. He was now engaged in conversation with the King while Penelope watched the women and men dance to the music.

To her right, Sheldon sat with his mother and brother a few seats down. He looked somewhat out of place in the hall where all the gentry wore brightly coloured doublets and gowns. His brother had danced with many women and even his mother had joined the group dance. Yet he remained in his seat, quietly observing but never joining.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Sheldon paced the grounds. He felt wary. The past few weeks had been troublesome. In order to be at the Queen's side, he'd had to forgo training time. He'd had to go back to the schedule he'd kept when training in his village. Not as many hours as he would like but it prevented him from going soft like so many other soldiers. The Queen had been looking at him in a way most peculiar. Like she wanted to ask something but thought better of it. He had spent most of his time accompanying the Queen while she was with the Ambassador of India. Ambassador Rajesh had treated him with remarkable courtesy. Many of the gentry did not deem Sheldon a true knight due to his humble beginnings and treated him with contempt, though thinly masked. Sheldon still remained silent in the presence of the Queen but he had decided that he did indeed like this man. They were both strangers to English court life and were trying to find their feet.

Sheldon's anger at the Queen had died away as she had not put them in any more ridiculous situations. She seemed to be in a state of deep thought. Her displeasure when forced to sit and smile in the grand dresses was almost always present. But he remembered the look of fascination on her features when she saw him take part in archery. It lit up her face to watch the men train (although she would have had to have been watching only him - the others were fairly poor in their aim) and he wondered whatever it was that gave her pleasure in their practise.

Coming up along the gardens, he stopped. The Queen and her ladies were walking the Queen's pet dogs. He tried to discreetly withdraw but Melissa spotted him and smiled. The Queen followed her gaze and caught sight of him. He bowed and went to then retreat, to no avail.

"Sir Sheldon!" The Queen called before beckoning him forward. Sheldon approached with a hint of reluctance. He'd been at her command for a month. Couldn't he have one day alone?

"My Lady?" The Queen looked behind her and nodded her head. Lady Bernadette took the dogs and the three women went to continue her pets exercise. She didn't say a word until they were out of sight.

"Sir Sheldon, may we speak freely?" Sheldon thought for a moment and then nodded. She started to walk and he fell in step behind her. "How long have you been a soldier?"

"Fifteen years, my father trained me when I was very young."

"He was your teacher?"

"My first. I've learnt more techniques over the years through experience."

"Do you believe that you will one day die in battle?"

Sheldon thought and then answered. "I hope so. I would rather die swiftly by the sword than slowly of disease." The Queen nodded at his reasoning.

"Do you believe a woman could ever be a true warrior?"

"I said the first day I came into your presence that someone is either born a soldier or not. If someone has that fire inside them, then the question of their sex is hardly an issue."

The Queen went quiet and they walked in silence. Finally she spoke so softly, he nearly didn't hear her.

"Can you teach me?"

Sheldon was blessed with good hearing. It allowed him to hear approaching horses, gunfire and the bated breath of enemies in hiding in the forest. Yet he was sure, for the first time, that he had misheard.

"I'm sorry, my Lady?"

"I want to learn. I want to learn how to defend myself against the enemy."

Sheldon stopped and stood before her. She seemed very small compared to him though she was in fact a tall woman. She was wearing a cream gown and had a head piece that matched it. They seemed to make her eyes look even greener.

"My Lady, you are of royalty. I doubt very much that the King would want you to be put through your paces with the other men."

"I ask for _your _help. You know more than all those men put together. I only need your guidance. And the King said that my protection was of the utmost importance… well, what better way to protect me than to prepare me?"

Sheldon felt torn. Her reasoning was valid but training a Queen for war seemed like a dangerous occupation.

"I will do as you ask on the condition that the King is of agreement."

The Queen nodded her head and then motioned that he was free to go. He bowed and walked briskly away. What was becoming of his life?

* * *

_**That Night**_

Penelope and Leonard sat down to supper together that night. Leonard talked of relations with the Ambassadors of India, Spain and France. Apparently negotiations were going well. Penelope was only half listening. She felt somewhat anxious to bring up the subject of her idea to the King. She knew that as a Queen, her order should be enough for a subject. Yet she knew that if they were discovered training and her acting in a way unbecoming to a Queen, that the knight would bare the brunt of it. He may be arrogant and have a permanent aloof nature but she didn't want him to be a head shorter for his troubles.

Slowly she put down her napkin and sat up straighter.

"Your Majesty, I have a favour to ask."

The King nodded that he was listening even though he seemed busy eating.

"I would like Sir Sheldon to teach me what it is he know in terms of battle… should I ever come in the face of the enemy again."

The King looked at her. He looked as though she had just confessed a desire to dress up in his clothes.

"Penelope, we have discussed this. Battle is no place for a Queen."

Penelope grinded her teeth but took a deep breath. "I'm not asking to join you in combat, I'm asking to be learned in combat. What happened all those weeks ago could very well happen again. I cannot be protected at all times and surely this will enable Sir Sheldon to protect me when he is not present."

Leonard went quiet, deep in thought. He was clearly experiencing a deep internal struggle. The Queen gripped the sides of her chair.

"Very well. You may learn but no one must know of it. You must be discreet in your activities. I'll have no spark of scandal in this court."

Penelope nodded, keeping her urge to laugh out loud for her victory deep inside her.

* * *

**What do you think? Please let me know. Reviews are like letters from Meemaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews. They are so appreciated, you have no idea and I'm sorry I can't reply to them all individually. If you alert can you please review, so I know if I'm getting it right or very very wrong. **

**It's interesting to place Penny and Sheldon in totally different time periods but fun. I'm trying to not use any slang to keep in touch with the time period (though if kept truly in touch it would be like Chaucer, and I had enough of him during my A Levels). Sheldon may not be a doctor or proclaimed genius but he is still extremely clever and sees things not many can see. This Sheldon is not educated as in those days only royalty, Dukes and diplomats were educated. People and soldiers would be lucky to know how to read and write. I'll see to it that Sheldon does gain an education throughout though. He still has his Eidetic memory. I also think Sheldon would have needed something to commit his life to and if it wasn't science, something else. In this time period, battle and the art of being a Knight would be his life. Or at least in my mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Big Bang Theory. **

* * *

Sir Sheldon took his place in the background of Her Majesty, the Queen the next day and prepared himself for another day of standing and searching for anything that may cause the Queen harm, all the while knowing there were so many more interesting things he could be doing. Training, for instance. He had dismissed the Queen's request as a silly notion. Yes, she was fascinated by the activities of battle, many women were, but she could not be serious in her desire to learn and also her husband would never allow such a thing. He may not be a noble man by birth but he knew enough to know a Queen Consort couldn't very well sit on her throne while brandishing a sword.

It was with great surprise then when she beckoned him to her side while her ladies were distracted.

"The King has given his blessing, on the condition that we are to proceed in secret."

Sheldon blinked and then nodded his understanding. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

"How would Your Majesty like to proceed? What would you like to learn?"

"Everything. Anything. Whatever you see fit to teach me."

His mouth twisted into an arrogant smile. "That, madam, may be quite extensive."

"Very well."

Sheldon considered the well-adorned woman before her. In her fine dress, and royal jewels, he wondered how on Earth he was going to be able to train her as he knew he needed to.

"In that case, Your Highness, I must ask you something in return."

Queen Penelope nodded, intrigued.

"Is it payment?"

"Certainly not, Your Highness. I find the funds that are at my disposal these days rather excessive. I need not anymore."

"Then what do you require?"

"Your understanding that in order to train you, we must present ourselves as equals. I must not be threatened with punishment should I chastise you on a mistake made and you must understand there is every possibility that you may be injured through your practise."

Penelope slowly nodded her head. Something told her that maybe this was more of a warning than a condition but she was too pleased with herself for having procured this to happen at all to let it worry her very much.

"Very well then. When would you like to begin? I am not expected in court tomorrow. So we shall have the day. My ladies will cover my absence."

"Refrain from wearing clothing that is of substantial value. The more discreet and unremarkable your dress, the more you won't particularly mind getting it ripped or dirty. Also it will help you go about unnoticed."

The Queen raised an eyebrow then nodded. Then Amelia returned and they talked no further.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

Penelope hurried out into gardens. Her cloak had a hood which covered her face and dress. The dress was a modest and fairly tattered dress that Melissa had worn when she had arrived in court. The young woman had surrendered it without so much as a complaint. In fact, she seemed quite joyful to see it gone.

She ran with a promptness in the direction of the old abandoned stables. It was the one area of the court and castle that she was aware that no-one ever went. It was a useful thing, she mused, having a reputation for wearing only the finest and most extravagant clothes. No one she had crossed had so much as look up at her.

Reaching the stables, she looked around to check she was indeed alone, before entering. The place was completely empty, save for a few strands of hay upon the floor and the tall man standing in the centre of the room. Sheldon inclined his head in acknowledgement but did not bow.

"Your Grace." She greeted.

"No. There is no need for that. We must be equals, remember?"

"You believe a Knighthood makes you above a Queen?" Penelope challenged.

"I would be foolish to think so, but in order to teach you, I cannot keep bowing and asking forgiveness. Therefore I won't."

Penelope frowned. "So how shall I be addressed?"

"I believe Penelope is your Christian name?"

"You cannot address royalty by their given name!" Penelope knew that she sounded just like one of the over-bearing Dukes and Earls at court, but not even her own sister addressed her simply by her name now.

"Within this stable, I must. But if that is unpleasing to you, then by all means, we can abandon the notion and I shall address you with your proper titles and we can go on as before."

Penelope felt the urge to strike him. Oh, he was a cunning man. He knew very well that she could not let go of this. That she wanted it far too badly to be perturbed now.

"Only within these walls?"

"Of course. Outside of this metaphorical classroom, I am your obedient servant and you are my mistress. But a servant cannot teach his mistress."

Penelope inhaled deeply then tilted her head upwards, as though she was hoping to reach his height and look him directly in the eye. She barely reached his chin.

"Very well. I agree to the terms."

"Good." Sheldon drew his sword and handed it to her. "Then we can begin."

* * *

Penelope returned to her apartment, long after the sun had gone down. She ordered her ladies to draw her a bath and was happy to sit back in the warm water as Bernadette softly washed her scalp.

Penelope was beyond frustrated. After all the negotiations, she had expected to be taught how to duel enemies. Instead, she was taught how to simply hold the sword and manoeuvre her body. Sheldon had not even picked up another sword. After two hours of this, she had been sorely tempted to throw down the sword and declare it a waste of time. The condescending look on his face however made her stand her ground as he corrected her posture and grip on the sword for what felt like the hundredth time. She knew very well that if she walked out now, she would never be permitted to return. The idea of having to explain to her husband that it had failed at the first lesson was also a stopping point. The idea of his amused face at having his point proved would be too much to bare. So she had accepted not being addressed as Queen and being scolded like a child. She may be a consort but she was still no fool. And in time she would prove it.

* * *

Sheldon removed his boots and his doublet. He was exhausted. Now he understood why his father had been so scornful to him as a child when he had made mistakes. It was frustrating to see someone make the same mistake over and over when it was truly, in its heart, so simple. It was however rather gratifying for his ego to correct a Queen. Although he'd been careful not to show it in any which way, he'd been slightly perturbed that even when wearing a dress that had been re-hemmed within an inch of its life (he recognised it as his sister's) she still managed to look almost frustratingly womanly. He liked to think himself a man of great restraint and self-control but he was also very much mortal and appreciated the obvious beauty of his Queen like all the other men at court.

She had gotten cross with him. He recognised the flush in her cheeks and the manner in which she grinded her teeth. She truly wore her heart on her sleeve. And, although he'd expected her to stamp her foot and storm out, she'd remained until the very end. He knew that tomorrow he would have to bow to her every five minutes once more and probably be forced to run the most tedious of errands on her behalf, but for now he did not care.

For today had just been a test. Although, holding the sword properly and posture was important, it was not something that you were meant to spend all day on. He wanted to test her patience, not her posture. For if she had left, he would have realised that she would never be a true soldier. You cannot learn things overnight. It takes years of self-discipline, even for him. She'd proved patient, as big a surprise to him as ever there could be, and now he would teach her the rest.

* * *

_**Two Week Later**_

Sheldon and Penelope had started to make progress. He'd finally moved on to sword duelling and had shown Penelope how to gain the upper hand while never letting your guard down. The trick of it was not skill, but speed. You could be fairly clumsy with the blade so long as you were whip-like in your movements. To his surprise, Penelope was a quick mover. Not so quick as him, but still enough to keep up with him. Her discontentment had ceased and now she seemed quite jubilant in her moods.

Sheldon remained in the background for the Queen and was standing in her apartments when she received a visit from a long absent Earl. The Earl of Pembroke, Barrath Kripket bowed deeply to Her Majesty and talked boldly of his travels (he seemed to suffer a serious speech impediment). The Queen, Sheldon noted, seemed distinctly unimpressed and unpleased to see this man. It seemed she did not like him very much. Sheldon noted that her ladies took something of a distant view at the same time. It was as though they were wary of coming into his line of sight and drawing attention. He could understand why - this man may be a member of the gentry but there was nothing gentlemanly about him in any way.

After addressing the Queen, he spotted Sheldon in corner.

"Who is this, Your Majesty?"

Penelope looked at Sheldon and suddenly looked a little concerned. Sheldon furrowed his brow. Why?

"This is Sir Sheldon Cooper, the knighted soldier who save His Majesty's life."

"Ah." Kripket began to walk in front of him. He was eyeing him up and down and none too subtly. He was sizing up this new man. "Yes, I wemeber. I bwelieve a memwber of the Privy Council told me. The son of a farmer?" Kripket smirked. "And they say the Court has gone down hill."

Sheldon's eyes blazed and he became all to aware of the sword grasped to his hip. Melissa too seemed to be clutching her needlework so violently that it threatening to tear.

"My Lord, this meeting is over." Queen Penelope stood and with a look on her face that warned violence. The ignorant man bowed to the Queen and then left. Sheldon too hastily bowed and went to stand out on the balcony of the Queen chambers. He could not lose his temper. He was a man of disipline. He was briefly glad that his brother had not been in attendance, for George had neither self-control nor decorum. So he had not been educated like so many at the Court had - he was not stupid, damn it! Far from it in his opinion. In fact, had he had the means of doing so, he believed he would have made a fine scholar. Or a diplomat. Well, maybe not a diplomat. He saw life in black and white, there were rarely any shades of grey.

He breathed in the country air, hoping in passing that the Earl was a treacherous one and he would soon have reason to duel him with the King's blessing and prepared to turn back into the room. His path was blocked however. Lady Amelia was stood not far behind him. Her expression was quite unreadable.

"Are you well?"

Sheldon blinked then nodded. Amelia came closer so they were stood side by side and looked out into the countryside with Sheldon. Sheldon scrutinised the woman. She was plain, with long brown hair and quite small in stature. However she seemed wise in a way not many ladies he had met in court were.

"Your humble beginnings have ensured that the gentry will look down upon you. An unenviable position."

"I may not know religious or diplomatic texts, but I am no fool." Sheldon was surprised at the viciousness in his tone.

"Sadly, many will not take that view." Sheldon inhaled at the injustice of it all. "However," Amelia added with a hint of cunning in her tone, "if such an obstacle exists, we must work our way around it." The look of a plan forming on Amelia's face made Sheldon forget his anger momentarily. Neither of them saw Penelope observing, with curiosity in the background, from her position by the fire.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Penelope dressed in her gown of the brightest red and wore her special jewels. They were receiving visitors yet again but this time her excitement and fascination was not forced. Quite the contrary for the King's children were coming to Court. The King's eldest son would not be amongst them as he was at his establishment at Ludlow where all the Princes of Wales stayed. The Queen could not feel particularly disappointed at this. The Prince of Wales was a true son of her husband's first wife and was cold and haughty towards her. Queen Stephanie's children were warm and loving to her, even though she was a young stepmother to them.

She waited outside in the gardens when they appeared. All three of them, Margaret, Edward and Anne came into her company and bowed to her before she hugged them all. She had always felt a sadness that they could not remember their own mother who had died giving birth to little Anne. Amelia discussed Margaret's Latin which was coming along splendidly, Melissa happily watched and clapped as Edward showed how he would fight off the army to rescue her if she were ever captured (he seemed to have a little crush on her) and Penelope played hide and seek with Anne which was rather useless as Penelope could not subtly hide thanks to the volume and colour of her dress and Anne's inability to not giggle while hiding. Penelope loved these moments. There were so few children at Court, quite rightly as it was a world where the devious prosper and the vulnerable suffer, and she loved the company of children. Their innocence was refreshing. And yet it stung. For she longed for children of her own and was fast coming to the conclusion that she never would. Her position as Queen was vulnerable, she knew as the inability to produce an heir to the throne was disastrous. She had tried. There had been times when she had entered the King's bedroom every night for three months in their attempts for a child to no avail. She were certain that were it not her beauty and his four living children then the King may well have taken another wife. As Anne cuddled her close and squealed with laughter, the Queen tried not to dwell upon it too much. For she had everything any normal woman would want. To ask for more was… impossible and foolish.

* * *

Sheldon made a conscious effort to stay out of the way of the Queen when the Royal children came to stay at court. There was no need to stay in the background for Her Majesty today. The amount of guards surrounding the castle was bordering on ridiculous. Clearly, the Council had grown worried that the children themselves may become a target. Sheldon did not know how to act around children. He became uneasy around them. Melissa had scolded him many times for being cold to little ones in the past. Melissa didn't understand though. She may have put the deaths of the children in the village from the plague in the past, but he had a memory that forgot nothing. The lives of children were fragile and he was loathe to become too attached.

He went to chapel in the morning as he did every day. To not go to church, was simply not done. Sheldon knew he harboured dangerous thoughts in terms of his religious views so he spoke of them to no-one. He did not pray to God to ask forgiveness or favours. He simply closed his eyes and thought. Chapel was quiet and it cleared his mind. For in all truth, he could not help but question the existence of a deity. He had seen too much in his life to truly believe that so much suffering in so many corners of existence could have reason. There were days he wished that he could as he was sure it would bring him comfort. It brought his mother great comfort and her faith in God made her rejoice daily. Alas, he was too cynical, too aware of the other possibilities so he couldn't commit his life to something he did not believe. Sheldon knew to never repeat these thoughts. Atheism was condemnable by death and it would break his mother's heart. And for all his principles, he valued his life just as much.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Penelope and Sheldon met again in the stables. Again, he taught her the art of duelling. She was picking this all up remarkably quickly. She was able to grasp the key principles of speed and being in complete control of her body in the art of the fight. Sheldon was pleased that she no longer seemed too scandalised at not being addressed by her title as Queen. She continued to wear plain and unremarkable clothes to train and would look particularly dishevelled after all was done, with sweat on her brow. Sheldon wasn't being anywhere near as forceful or brutal with his movements as he was used to, as she was not the enemy and also a lady, as well as his sovereign. There would be plenty of time for all that.

She seemed more light-hearted and calmer in her role as Queen now. Sheldon understood that fighting could leave you deprived of all anger once finished, if put to controlled and good use. It was how he remained fairly impassive.

Three hours of competitive fencing and he leaned against the wall, trying with effort to keep his breath regular once more. Penelope sat heavily on the floor, her skirts pillowing around her. She was clearly tired but seemed jubilant. Sheldon watched her in her simple dress and plaited hair and furiously tried to stop his mind travelling down an avenue he did not want to venture into.

"I am getting better, am I not?" She smirked, clearly proud of herself.

"It is good start, but I wouldn't start heading out into the fields of Bosworth just yet." Penelope seemed slightly irritated at the flat tone of his voice but not so much that she seemed truly angry.

"I am better though?"

"Yes," Sheldon conceded, "yes, you show potential."

Penelope wiped her brow and then looked at Sheldon shrewdly.

"I am sorry that the Earl of Pembroke was so cruel to you, that day. But you should take no notice. He is ignorant to the last degree."

Sheldon's mouth twisted at the mention of him. "Do not concern yourself with others' opinions of me for it does the situation neither good nor progress."

"What education do you have? Can you read?"

"Yes, I was able to learn from signs in town and whatever book I could get hold of. Mainly my mother's Bible."

"Can you write?"

"A little." Sheldon saw that she was looking at him with a hint of pity in her eyes. "I may not have a knowledge of Latin but I know enough of this world."

Penelope nodded her head. "That is more than some men within His Majesty's court possess."

Sheldon, not quite familiar as to how to proceed on a matter so personal, chose to change the subject.

"I believe the skill of archery will be added to your lessons soon. So long as you continue to progress with your duelling."

Penelope's eyes sparkled with fascination. "How?"

"You are keen on hunting, are you not? Then you should be able to exert some of your skills." Sheldon then added as an afterthought. "So long as you don't have me chasing you through the forest once again."

* * *

Penelope returned to her apartments that night, exhausted. She retired to bed early and slept for a long time. She woke when it was still dark. Her ladies were retired and the fire was still burning. She allowed her mind to wander in her sleep state. These past few weeks she had felt in better spirits than ever before. Her relationship with the King remained unchanged and she was still frustrated at the lack of activity that revolved around being a Consort and yet her training with Sir Sheldon had given her a new lease within her stagnant life. She had been shocked at the proposal to address her as though they were both two commoners but now she liked it. She was not "Her Majesty" and he was not "His Grace", they were Sheldon and Penelope. And suddenly it was like her past life.

She had grown quietly accustomed to his presence. He was still frustrated with having to be by her side when she was perfectly capable of looking after herself and yet his frustration was not as evident as before. He seemed to be reconciled to it and it pleased her, for she did not want him to be cross with her. She was impressed by his courage. Not many people would demand to be able to talk and teach freely with a Queen of England. He was bold, some may even say reckless. She liked that. She liked bravery in a room of cowards. For it was rare and all the more special in this place. Kripket was a fool if he could not see it. But then, he was a fool on most matters.

It was probably envy. For while Kripket was unremarkable and unappealing to many women, Sir Sheldon was a gaining the attentions of the women at Court. Tall, with dark hair and the bluest of blue eyes was a most welcome combination. The Knight was a man of striking presence. And handsome. Very handsome.

Penelope caught herself. Since when did she deem her teacher, "handsome"? Shaking her head, she blamed wariness and tried again to go to sleep. Her ears were consumed with crackling of the fire and the distant clang of swords crashing together in furious battle.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Amelia turned the page of her book, and allowed the quietness of her apartments to consume her. Her own ladies were quietly participating in needlework and their own reading. It was quite the novelty and rarity to be away from the Queen's side but she had been overcome by weariness and had retired to bed very early. Amelia insisted upon silence unless necessary in her apartments. The Court was a rowdy and active place to live and the Queen's apartments were also full of chatter, drinking and jubilance. Amelia had been brought up to deplore such behaviour as lewd and licentious and yet she was truly in love with courtly life. To simply be in an environment where people dance, feast, wear the finest clothes and talk merrily was something she'd always longed for. The Queen was her mistress and she loved her Queen. Amelia had made the decision that she would stay with her until the end. She had been a lady-in-waiting to all three of Leonard I's queens. Queen Leslie had been as serious and joyless as her childhood so she had slotted into her role with relative ease. Queen Stephanie had been kinder, more relaxed and warm. Amelia had wept at her death. Penelope was her true mistress however and always would be. So you loved the liveliness of her Queen's court, and yet, she sometimes enjoyed the silence. It helped the mind to sharpen.

There was a soft tapping on the door and one of her ladies quietly rose to answer it. A moment later, they returned.

"His Grace, Sir Sheldon Cooper."

Amelia lowered her book to watch the tall man whom she had become so accustomed to seeing in the Queen's presence enter the room and bow to her. She had noticed, with some amusement, that he always seemed jerky in his movements when bowing to nobles. Many dismissed this as being nervous or in awestruck by the presence of such esteemed members of parliament and the King's presence being overwhelming. Amelia suspected this was a little optimistic. No, she suspected it was because he didn't _like _bowing to people. He struck her as a man who refused to be made to feel smaller than any man, even the King. An admirable trait, but a dangerous one.

Amelia stood as did her ladies and curtsied. "Leave us." She instructed and the ladies quietly filed out of the room. When the door closed, she spoke. "Do you have the book?"

Sheldon nodded and took out the book from under his doublet, handing it to the Lady Amelia.

"You have finished already?"

"It was a highly fascinating, as you said it would be."

"The works of the philosophers is invaluable. It will give you ideas you never imagined." Amelia smiled fondly.

"I know, some of the ideas are fascinating. I would like to read more."

"Already?" Sheldon nodded. "Very well." Amelia turned to her chamber and, while replacing the book recently returned, took out another. She returned and handed it to Sheldon. "Will you be able to absorb yet more information so soon after reading the other book?"

"I have a… relentless memory. I seem to have the ability to remember every moment of my life with clear vision. Even obscure moments of no importance."

"Then read and develop more memories." Sir Sheldon bowed and went to take his leave, before stopping and turning back around.

"Milady, I am grateful for what you are doing to help me learn more of this world," Amelia told herself that although his apology came out a little stiffly, the sentiment was very much real. "But… why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you see fit to do this?"

Amelia smiled as though amused. "You are not born of Noble blood therefore you are not born into the duties of being at the Royal Court. If someone is not born into the politics and brutality of being a member of the gentry, the transition is brutal. Even cruel. Dukes and Earls will seek to make you feel inadequate as Kripket did. Best to be armed and what better weapon than knowledge?"

The older man seemed appeased at this argument. He bowed again to her and took his leave. Amelia noted, upon picking up her book and returning to her page, that the bow had been smooth and deep.

* * *

Penelope approached the stables in her riding clothes. She spotted her white horse and ran her hand over her back in a soothing motion. She had always had a fondness for horses. Such beautiful creatures. She had insisted, on pain of severe punishment, that the stable men treat all the horses with care. This had amused them, she was sure, but she had seen no sign that they were disrespecting her wishes.

It was a clear day and quite warm. Perfect for riding. And also, an excuse to leave the palace. She was momentarily grateful that her ladies were not so keen upon riding. She would not be alone though. She saw her escort approaching.

Sheldon approached his horse and bowed to her upon coming face-to-face. There would be none of that once they were away from all others but Penelope was keen to avoid a scandal.

They did not say much as they mounted their horses and rode out of the gates. The Queen noticed the look of muted concern on the faces of the guards. She could not truly blame them. The last time they had gone riding had been disastrous.

As soon as they were nearly a mile out of sight of the castle, Sheldon spoke.

"I trust you are in good spirits."

"I am well, thank you. I have been enjoying the company of the prince and princesses."

"Does the Prince of Wales not visit?"

"He does but rarely. He has his own establishment and household in Ludlow. His Majesty visits him on progress. We have met three times."

"Is he pleasant?"

There was a pause of about three seconds. "He has all the proper dignities befitting to his station." Sheldon smirked. How political an answer.

They rode in silence until they reached an area in the woods that was fairly spacious. Dismounting, Sheldon inspected the area before nodding.

"This should suit our cause well." He looked at Penelope with scrutiny. "You are quite grandly dressed. This may be problematic."

Penelope merely smiled. "I believe I am ahead of you." She opened her riding coat to reveal a modest dress. It was not his sister's but plain with a red bodice and white sleeves and petticoat underneath. She took off her hat and placed it on top of the neatly folded coat. Sheldon drew his sword and handed it to Penelope. Soon, they were repeating the old routine of duelling. Penelope would have liked to engage in conversation to pass the time but Sheldon had been insistent that conversation would be a waste of time. Did the enemy discuss politics while they tried to cut out my windpipe?, he asked. So for some time the only sound that echoed around the woods was the crashing of their swords. Penelope loved the look of concentration on his face while he fought her. His blue eyes seemed to turn black as he swiped and stabbed in her direction and sweat form on his brow. He looked predatory for this was his game. His dominion. He was a true master of his art. His art was his life. She had seen him when no-one else seemed to be looking. He rejected ale and pies and ate meat and fish only. His bulk had increased and his former skinny, almost gaunt, appearance had seemed to have vanished. He trained daily when not in her service and deplored anything that he may perceive as a distraction. Women being one of those. And yet, his look of concentration, of seeing only her, his supposed enemy, was so forceful, so utterly penetrable that it made Penelope falter a little and giving Sheldon the upper hand. With a quick swipe, Sheldon struck her sword extra hard and it flew out of her grasp. The combined disarmament and shock of the force of the strike, caused her to stumble backward, step on her petticoat and fall to the ground.

Sheldon dropped his sword, his look of supreme domination faded and concern replacing it. He stepped forward though clearly unable to know what it was he should do.

"Are you… injured?"

"No," Penelope said though with a hint of a groan, "No, I'm well." Penelope pushed herself up and slowly tried to get to her feet. She noticed that Sheldon had held out his hand for her to take. He couldn't very well grab her and haul her to her feet. Not only was that inappropriate for a Queen, even one without temporary status, but also she was sure Sheldon would be just as uncomfortable. So she took the hand.

It was soft, she noted with some surprise. She had always thought for a man who uses them so much that they would be dry and worn. He had large hands too, bigger than hers, and long fingers which closed around her entire hand with no effort as she began to stand. She suddenly felt very small and petite besides this man and yet it didn't infuriate her - in his presence, she felt safe. Not just physically for he was strong and could defend them from enemies as their last time in the woods had shown but something warm and calm ran through her veins whenever he was near. He could be at the other end of the room and she would still feel it. It was most unusual.

She looked up at him. He looked nervous, even embarrassed for there was a flush on his cheekbones. Realising he was still holding her hand, he let go and Penelope felt the warmness within her begin to fade.

"You lost concentration. Never lose concentration. If you're distracted, even for a second, the enemy will strike."

Penelope nodded, not trusting her voice and picked up her sword. They continued again without another word. Perhaps conversation during battle wasn't a good idea, after all.

* * *

_**That Night**_

Sheldon returned to court that night and entered the Hall. It was busy with many people though the King was absent as was the Queen. He nodded a head of acknowledgement in the direction of Lady Bernadette. She was stood with a man he assumed to be her husband Sir Howard. Reports on him were mainly true then, Sheldon conceded, for he looked a little frail and short in stature. He did however look upon his wife with great affection. It was said that he had never taken a mistress which was rare for a man of position and in the Royal Court. It may have been to do with his lack of desirability and general fortune. Women in Court were shrewd in whom they wanted affairs with.

Sheldon sat at a table and was served wine. He was not intending upon staying long as after a certain hour the affects of the ale would become apparent to many men. He was however stopped by a figure before him.

"Sir Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked up and found the Indian Ambassador Koothrappali stood before him. He was wearing English clothing in the form of a dark green doublet and golden chain. He looked distinguished yet still friendly.

"Ambassador." Sheldon acknowledged. The young man sat before him and was served wine.

"Do you play chess?" Rajesh inquired, for there was a board and pieces beside them upon their table. Sheldon nodded and began to set the pieces to place within the centre of the table.

"How do you find this court?" Sheldon inquired.

"It is most different from India, but I grow to love its ways. The food is to my liking and do love the dancing. And the wine."

The young knight laughed and began the game.

"How do you find the King?"

"He is most generous and respectful. He had great interest in my country. My master is most pleased."

"And the Queen?"

The young Ambassador's smile widened and his well practised diplomacy faltered slightly. "Oh, she is most gracious and kind. With a warmth that I am not used to seeing in royalty."

Sheldon moved his pawn across the board as he thought this over. Indeed, Penelope (as he now called her in his head) was a most unconventional Queen. But not in a manner that was unpleasant.

"She has a pleasing countenance, it is true, and she is most loved by many."

Rajesh smiled and made his move on the board. He looked around at the people around him before looking back to Sheldon.

"How do _you _find this place?"

"I find it as you find it." Sheldon replied nonchalantly, hoping that the Ambassador would not push the matter any further, for he was not skilled at in-depth conversation.

"I highly doubt that." They both look at one another. The deep rich brown of his eyes were still kind but also knowing and wise. He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I may not have been raised in the Court but I have been to many. I know the ways and politics of living amongst nobles. I may not be an Earl or even from this land but I am educated and from an old family. You are not." Sheldon chewed his lip and moved his chess piece.

"Do you judge me for my modest background?"

"I have no time for such musings. You are a member now. Surely that is enough?" Rajesh lowered his voice again.

"I have a friend who is helping me. She teaches me many things through books and through word of mouth. I am gaining wisdom about this life."

Rajesh nodded, seemingly content. Sheldon was touched by the Ambassador's concern.

"Will you be with us for a long time?" He asked.

"As long as I am needed, I will remain."

"Good." Sheldon smiled before moving his Knight. "Good."

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

Penelope and Sheldon were stood in the wood space where they had duelled. Today swords were left behind, save for the one on Sheldon's hip for protection, and Sheldon had introduced the bow and arrow. Of this, Penelope was very excited. She had grown up on the tales of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. It probably wasn't true but it was romantic and had a woman who could hold her own amongst men. She found this admirable.

Penelope was handed the bow and arrow and instructed how to stand. As with duelling, posture and concentration was key. Sheldon pointed to a particular tree and instructed Penelope to aim at it. She soon found that simply because Sheldon made it seem simple, didn't mean that it actually was. Drawing the bow and keeping the arrow straight proved troublesome. After several failed attempts, Sheldon became exasperated and stalked up to her.

"Grip the arrow tightly between your fingers." Penelope did. The arrow was straight now. She released it but it didn't make the tree. Sheldon sighed heavily and suddenly came up behind her. To her amazement, he caught hold of her hands on the bow and the other on the arrow, so he was essentially aiming the bow for her. Her back was flush against his chest and her head was nearly nestled under his chin. The warmth in her stomach suddenly became an inferno. Everything was heightened as she could feel his breath on her ear. He felt firm and warm.

The bow was drawn and suddenly whispered in her ear, "Now gently let go."

Penelope felt her legs suddenly feel to weak to carry her body but Sheldon's grip prevented her from quivering. Her grip loosened on the arrow end and the arrow soared into the air. It struck the tree, dead centre and Penelope tried to remember how to breathe.

The hours went by fairly quickly. Her aim wasn't great but at least the arrow now launched. Sheldon didn't come near her when she had difficulty again though. He'd probably been uncomfortable showing her in the first place. Her arms were aching but she felt oddly light.

"I never realised that archery was so complicated." She mused.

"All battle is complicated that's why we must master it."

They mounted their horses and rode back in the direction of the palace. Penelope felt her intrigue in Sheldon stir once more.

"Why do you wear black so often?"

"I thought we established that we shouldn't talk."

"You said that while we are training. Also we are nearly back to the castle and you shall have to obey me once more. Delaying it will do you no justice."

Sheldon looked like he was grinding his teeth, something that deeply amused her.

"Are you in mourning?"

"Technically speaking, I suppose so."

"Who did you lose?" Penelope asked in a small voice. "Were you married?"

"No," he replied as though baffled, "of course not."

"Well, then, who?"

"My father." He replied simply.

"Were you two close?"

"No, not at all."

Penelope looked at him, confused. Sheldon sighed as though unwilling to say anything but duty bound to do so.

"My father was never fond of me and the feeling was mutual. He wasn't a particularly good parental figure. My mother took the reins. But he was determined to make me and my brother into good soldiers. He was harsh to us both and never said anything particularly comforting. We went to battle many times and he earned my respect. I think I earned his as well. He gave me his sword before he died. I wear black to remember his achievements as no one else deems fit to do so."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm not close to my father either."

"I would have thought your marriage to the King and his subsequent elevation to an Earldom would have made the relationship a little more affectionate."

Penelope felt a sting in her chest. "I think he was disappointed at my sex when I was born as he longed for sons, but that is to be expected. Every man wants an heir. He was more amiable after my marriage to the King but he has become colder again now that I haven't given the King a child."

"How does your fertility have anything to do with the relationship between you two?"

She looked to Sheldon who looked entirely serious and curious. She suppressed a sigh. He truly didn't understand the politics of the society he had been elevated to.

"It's a complicated endeavour."

"But your father has a son. Surely his hopes could have been transferred to him."

"It did when he was young." Penelope conceded. "But now he's reached maturity, he seems to take great delight in angering our father."

"My brother took the same attitude when my father was alive. He takes the same attitude with my mother too but instead of striking him, she just prays."

"Your mother is very devout. I see her most mornings at chapel."

"It is what she clings to in times of doubt and trouble. I believe she may enter a nunnery if her love for courtly gossip and spiced wine wasn't so powerful."

Penelope laughed before turning to look at him. He had changed, that much was evident, since they had first met. He was still proud and arrogant with an unwillingness to be made to feel inferior. Yet, at least with her, he wasn't so cold. He didn't scowl as he bowed to her anymore and seemed happy with her progress.

It was with a heavy heart that she returned through the castle gates. She watched as he bowed to her and took his leave. She suddenly went cold.

* * *

_**The Next Night**_

The Queen sat opposite her husband as she dined with him. Her ladies were stood to the sides as were His Majesties pages. Penelope felt rather sad that they could never have time alone together. Not even their dinner could be private.

"How does your meetings with the Council go?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"They go well. I believe that we will soon locate where the members of the Horde are hiding."

"That is most welcome news." She picked at her food. "Do you believe that it can be achieved without war?"

"Chances are there will be a battle. We must be prepared for every outcome."

Penelope felt a little worried at the casual tone in his voice. He didn't seem to take it as seriously as she knew it would be. He seemed to find the castle impenetrable.

He leaned forward towards her and whispered in a low voice so that the servants could not hear. "How go your lessons?"

The Queen was surprised at this as he had not inquired since she had first asked permission. "It goes well. I have learnt a lot though I am still learning."

Leonard smiled, almost chuckling. Penelope cocked her head.

"May I ask what is amusing?"

"Forgive me, it is just something I could never have imagined. That you would chose such a bizarre past time."

Penelope breathed deeply though with her nails cutting into her hands.

"Forgive me also, but I do not see such a thing as a past time. More a necessity for my safety."

Leonard chuckled yet again as though this was even more amusing. He seemed to deem her paranoid. The fright of the masses nearly capturing her seemed to have left his mind, even though it was the enemies within his very kingdom that had been to blame. It would never leave hers however.

Dinner ended uncomfortably as the King could tell that he had upset his Queen, but seemed disinterested as to why or how to fix it. He was the King and she was merely his consort after all. She left with her ladies back to her apartments. She was angry and many people jumped out of her way as she stalked through the halls back to her apartments. The Queen was well-known for her kindness and compassion but she also contained within her a temper that had reduced many a nobleman to tears.

She dismissed her ladies from her side before she reached her apartments. Suddenly she felt as though she were suffocating from the constancy of being surrounded by people. She longed just once to be alone. Away from scrutinising eyes and gossip.

She entered her apartments and began to hastily remove her jewels. She sat on her bed and longed for wine. She had a great fondness for wine. It made everything seem lighter. More easy.

She sat on her bed for ten minutes, willing her anger to quell.

The knock on the door flared her anger further.

"What?" She barked, not even turning to face the door. When she did finally spin around, she saw Sir Sheldon standing in the doorway.

"Milady." He bowed.

"What do you want?"

"I guard you and your apartments." He replied as though confused as to why she would ask. "As I do everyday."

"Why? You hate to guard me? Why are you here?" "It is my duty."

Penelope did not want to hear about duty today. She'd had quite enough of duty.

"The King seems to find my concern for my safety a thing of paranoia." Penelope began to pace wildly about the room. She felt like a caged animal. "I am the Queen and yet I find that my desires, if they are not jewels I do not need and gowns I will probably never wear, laughed at. My desire to have talent in the skills of battle are a figure of fun! Not just because I am a woman but also a Queen. Surely, Queens have as much right to do what they must for their country? Or are all the tales of bravery I've heard false?"

She spun around to face Sheldon once more. He was staring at her, as expressionless as ever. She had said all of this quite loudly and with a bite to her voice. Yet he seemed unabashed.

"Your Majesty must have patience for if people deem you as unable to do more than one task at a time are idiotic to the last degree."

Penelope looked at him. She was used to flattery by her courtiers but she knew that this Knight stood before her was not a talented liar. Nor one for flattery.

"You should not be so blunt." She said in a small voice, though there was nothing scolding in her voice.

"Would you prefer me to lie and simply tell you what you want to hear?" Sheldon asked calmly. "Concealed truths are all very well and good for the short term, but when the sun sets, they do more harm than good."

Penelope found that such honesty was rare to a woman so high as her. She could not condemn him for that, though others may well do so.

"I wish to be alone today. Please be careful of whom you speak. It could land you in danger."

Sheldon and Penelope held each other's gaze for a moment before he bowed, his eyes never leaving hers, and retreating back out where he came. Penelope sat down by the fireplace, the quietness suddenly leaving her hollow and colder than ever before.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made Raj an Ambassador although I'm not sure whether there were Indian Ambassadors at the English court in the 16th century although I know there was a trade between India and England. I have only ever heard of Ambassadors from Europe but for the sake of poetic licence, there is here. I couldn't write a story without Raj. After Sheldon, he's my favourite Big Bang character. **

**Please review. They're the ultimate reward to a writer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks once again from the bottom of my heart for all the lovely feedback. Reviews are a writer's reward. Season Five has ended and glad of it. This season has really bummed me out. Leonard and Penny getting back together made me switch off. On again, off again relationships drive me crazy (both in real life and on screen). I used to like Leonard but after he got together with Penny, I went right off him. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Sheldon had left the Queen alone as she had requested. Normally he would have refused and took up his duties as always and yet the scene that had greeted him had been unnerving. He had seen the Queen angry many times, normally over trivial things and therefore he had been disdainful and chosen not to acknowledge her temper. He would be intimidated by no-one whether they wear the royal jewels or not. Today however was different. She had not just been angry, indeed she seemed to be furious, but there was a hurt behind her eyes. A disappointment. Indignation. Pure frustration. He was not skilled in reading human emotions but it was plain for even him to see.

The King seemed to be intent on seeing her as his Queen and nothing else. She was beautiful and therefore she was seemingly incapable of achieving anything other than being a wife. This was the view of many other men at court. This was the view of the men who had not seen the Queen in his sister's modest dress and with a sword in her hand.

Sheldon entered his chambers and sat at his desk. The book that Lady Amelia had let him take was sat open on the page he had been reading before bed. This was a whole new world of ideas for Sheldon and it was intoxicating. Lady Amelia was a very learned lady and understood the importance of knowledge. He enjoyed her company.

He read a few page of the book and enjoyed the work of the author very much but it wasn't as pleasurable as it normally was. His mind seemed unwilling to completely concentrate upon the work. Green eyes seemed to be imprinted on his subconscious.

* * *

The King slept alone in his bed that night. It was a rare occurrence for there was always a pretty young courtier to catch his eye that would keep him company and wile away the nightly hours. However when he had sent his young page to collect her, the boy had found the doors locked and her ladies sat outside the door. The Queen was in seclusion and not to be disturbed. The King was unaware but the firmness of Lady Amelia's tone had left the boy in no question that the King would not be enjoying the Queen's carnal company for a long time.

Leonard punched his pillow to get it more comfy and sighed. If had the energy, he would have knocked the door himself and demand to see her. But he did not and had no desire to be in Penelope's line of fire when she was indignant about nothing at all. She was always indignant, he thought bitterly. Never pleased.

When he had been enthralled by her when he had been pursing her, her feistiness had been exciting and interesting. He had forgiven it as she had been more attractive than he had ever imagined. He had been determined to marry her. His council had been dubious. She was of modest birth and uneducated. She was not fit for a royal marriage. But the idea of a wife and Queen that would be admired and desired by so many but belonged only to him was too much of a thrill. It would possibly lead to more children and his position as King would be secure for he would be a fair ruler and the man who had possessed a woman who resembled the goddesses of Greece.

It had not gone to plan however. Penelope had not settled quietly into her role of being a beautiful Queen. She wore the gowns and the jewels and had brought him to ecstasy in the bed chamber but that was where his expectations had ended.

This rather amusing past time of hers in 'training' with Sir Sheldon had seemingly abetted her for a little while. He would normally have refused her to be in the same vicinity of another man alone but Sir Sheldon was cold, aloof and disinterested in women. He seemed to be annoyed at having to deal with the Queen which Leonard found amusing. The man may have saved his life but he had grown to dislike him. Many courtiers mocked him for his humble beginnings and lack of prowess with the women of the court, although his older brother seemed to be making up for that. Yet he remained unaffected by it all. Leonard found such arrogance rather unattractive that he did not seem more gracious for the honour bestowed upon him. Therefore forcing him to keep company with his young wife, who had become famed for her sharp tongue, seemed justified.

Penelope was known to be flirtatious with many people. It was her way of charming them. The King did not like it and had told her bluntly that it was unacceptable. Yet Penelope seemed utterly unwilling to listen and understand how it made him look foolish.

Leonard grumbled and turned over. Let her have her little tantrum. He fulfilled his obligations as a husband. What more did she want?

* * *

Melissa could feel the tense atmosphere as she entered the Queen's chambers the next morning. She assumed that the Queen would have calmed down and knew that Penelope could be quite mean when she was angry although she didn't mean to be. She had reduced Bernadette's husband to tears on one occasion although he did deserve it by acting crude in her presence. Bernadette was pleased that he had mellowed since their marriage and was loving to her. Penelope had been gracious and admitted that she had been pleased with his changed demeanour. Oh yes, he was still a little obnoxious to his fellow courtiers but she expected nothing less.

Penelope seemed almost subdued when her and Lady Amelia helped her dress. She seemed thoughtful as though contemplating something difficult. Melissa was tempting to ask if she would like to discuss what had happened yesterday but decided not to. It was not her place. She was the Queen's servant and, although they were kind to one another, she had to remember that in these times. Lady Amelia was the most bold of the two of them and could sometimes be blunt. She was always forgiven though. The Queen seemed most fond of her and made her Chief Lady-In-Waiting. Amelia was more loyal to the Queen than anyone else could dream and Bernadette would not be surprised that Amelia would serve Her Majesty until death, if needs be. Bernadette was also close to the Queen though was more relaxed in her approach.

The Queen sat at a desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment when Melissa was clearing away some of the Queen's breakfast things. She was called to her side a few moments later and had a letter thrust into her hand.

"Take this with all care to Sir Sheldon and see to it that no-one else sets eyes upon the letter."

Melissa looked down upon it and back at the Queen. Her mistress' eyes alerted her that she was not to argue with her. With a quick curtsy, she left swiftly.

Melissa kept the letter hidden beneath her gown as she scurried through court. No-one paid much mind to her. As the Queen's lady, she was often running errands. She felt suddenly very paranoid however. She didn't know what the letter contained or whether there was actually anything to worry about but somehow it felt like she was doing something wrong. Like this wasn't normal.

She found him in the courtyard with their mother. She pulled him to one side so not even their mother could hear.

"It's from the Queen."

Her brother looked down at the letter for a long moment then stuffed it into his doublet. He seemed to understand that reading it before his mother or indeed anyone was not a good idea. He nodded to his sister and turned back to his mother. Mary was clearly interested about what the exchange between her two children was all about but knew her son well enough to know that, if he did not want to discuss something, he simply wouldn't.

* * *

It was with a sense of unease that Sheldon approached the stables. The letter, which he had opened in his apartments, had been cryptic in what exactly the Queen had wanted to meet for. He brought his sword just encase. He also put the parchment into the flames of his fireplace. Something told him that should anyone stumble across the letter, it would not end well and could be incriminating, even if it was truly innocent.

He found the Queen already mounted onto her horse when he arrived. The young stable boys were making sure her needs were attended to (they'd do anything for the beautiful mistress) while she didn't seem to even notice she was in company. Sheldon's mouth tightened when he could see that under her fur cloak, she was wearing her glamorous gown and wearing her jewels. So it certainly was not a lesson she wanted. What did she want?

The boys brought out a horse for him to ride and he mounted it. The Queen still had said nothing at all to him or anyone else. His confusion was mounting very quickly.

They were in the woods when he finally grew tired of waiting for her to say something.

"Is there any reason why you requested my company today or do you just require an escort during a silent hunt?"

Penelope didn't say anything for a moment.

"I wanted company who wouldn't treat me like a Queen. If only for a few fleeting moments."

"We are not training. Therefore I must treat you in a manner befitting your station."

Penelope steered her horse so that it was blocking Sheldon's.

"We may not have started out on easy terms but, and for the life of me I don't understand why, you have become the one person I have come to trust to tell me nothing but the absolute truth."

"I have told you before that concealed truths do more harm than good."

"Then never conceal anything from me, whether bad or good."

Sheldon sighed. The politics of having a friendship with a Queen was exasperating.

"Do you wish for my opinion or for me to simply listen?"

"I have not decided. But maybe you could possibly do both?"

"Very well." Sheldon steered his horse around hers and continued onwards with her close behind. "I take it you find the King's perception of your apprenticeship with me as distasteful."

"I do not appreciate having my ambitions mocked." Penelope answered firmly.

"Not many would." They had left the woods and were now on the greenery where Penelope had first been spotted by the Horde. It also gave a splendid view of the castle.

"How do you find the King?" Penelope asked, genuinely interested. Sheldon kept his eyes on the palace they had recently rode away from.

"I prefer not to say."

"I thought you promised to always be truthful."

"There's truthful and there's treason."

"I have no intention of spreading your opinion about the court."

Sheldon deliberated then decided to talk. "I do not care for him."

"I had guessed."

"He is vain, materialistic and has an inflated sense of his own self-importance."

"Many would describe you as the same."

"I know my own self-importance for I know I _am _important. But I am not materialistic and do mask my intentions behind Kingly grandeur."

Penelope knew she should be outraged by this but she wasn't. It was actually quite comforting to have someone talk of her husband as though he was at fault and it was not all of her own doing.

"Do not be too hard on him. It is not easy to be of royalty."

"Is it not what so many aspire to? It is the highest form of living."

"If you are not born to the obligations, it is not desirable. The court judge you for not being of the noblest blood." Penelope looked at the young Knight. "You have been elevated to higher rank. Can you honestly say that you find life here what you dreamt of?"

"I never dreamt of court life." Sheldon met her eyes for the first time. "I enjoy not having to worry that poverty will claim me and my family. I enjoy the opportunities that I now have. I do not enjoy everything else. I do not enjoy the constant scrutiny or the mockery."

Penelope looked to Sheldon and realised they did indeed have very much more in common than what many would first assume. He was youthful yet old at the same time. He seemed to see more than many people ever dreamed of seeing.

Penelope reigned her horse and turned it in the direction of the open green fields.

"It had been a long time since I have rode fast and spiritedly just because I could. How fast can you ride?"

"Very fast." Sheldon said, with his usual self-assured arrogance. Penelope gave him a smile that was dripping with the prospect of challenge.

"Care to prove it?" This time when Penelope snapped the reigns on her horse, Sheldon was prepared for the chase.

* * *

Christmas came around quickly after that. The air grew colder and sharper and the torches in the castle were lit. Holly and bobbles were set out and mulled wine was served to courtiers. Merriness was rife and the feasts became all the more extravagant and decedent.

The night of Christmas finally came. The King presented Penelope with a chest of jewels. They were all very beautiful and regal and looked exactly the same to all the other jewels she possessed. She was gracious in accepting them and wore them to the ball that night but felt slightly deflated. She had too many jewels as it was. Surely the King knew this. He was the one who had given them all to her. She had followed his example and given him furs and new shirts that her ladies had made. She knew that he had no need for them but what do you get the man who possesses everything?

Many nobles presented them with gifts, most of them intended for the King and therefore of no interest to her.

Soon the true celebrations of the night took place with the ball in full swing. She danced and drank and allowed the merriment to fulfil her.

She happened to chance a look across the room during the night. She spotted Lady Amelia dressed in her fine gown and talking with Sir Sheldon. Penelope was shocked by how at ease they seemed with one another. Both were naturally tense and rigid in their mannerisms and ways but now they looked relaxed and youthful. They were smiling warmly at one another and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Penelope grasped her goblet in her hands and threw back the contents down her throat. There was a burning in her stomach that she couldn't put down to the wine and suddenly all desire to dance melted away like the wax of a burning candle.

Melissa accompanied her back to her chambers as she excused herself with a headache. Before the girl could retreat to the Queen's closest to help her prepare for bed however, the young girl was given another parcel delivery for her brother

* * *

Sheldon returned to his chambers later than he ever normally did so. He had found that the wine had made him merry and he had discussed with Lady Amelia what he had learnt from the books she had let him take. She had quizzed him to see if he remembered which of course he did and they had made good cheer. The Queen had been in good spirits when he had arrived but had left quite abruptly when he had not been looking. He wondered what had caused her to retire so soon. It was not like her to turn away from a party.

He entered his bedroom, already taking off his doublet as he was very tired, when he spotted it. It was sat upon his bed. A sword. He picked it up cautiously. It was a thin light blade, perfect for battle and was clearly personally made as it fitted his hand perfectly. It was of the best quality and in the style of Spanish swords. He had never had custom made swords before and had simply used his father's. He had made good use of it even though it was not really fit for his frame and for battle. This was a sword for a Knight.

No sooner had he wondered who had left him such a fine gift when he spotted the parchment on the bed. It had nothing written upon it. It just had the wax seal of the Queen.

* * *

**Not entirely sure about this chapter but I think it works well enough. I'm full of flu at the moment so maybe that's why. Please let me know what you think. You guys are all wonderful **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Forgive the gap, I've been a little busy lately with updating other stories. Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback, alerts and favourites. I appreciate every single one. I hope you enjoy this update. **

* * *

Sheldon spent the rest of the morning in his chambers. He was meant to be finishing the book Lady Amelia had been kind enough to let him take but he couldn't stop staring at the sword that was lain upon his bed. He couldn't believe he possessed something of such value. He was almost certain that the Queen would have chosen the most expensive option as she was hardly in a position to worry about money. It wasn't the cost that impressed him though. The fact that she had actually gone to such trouble to present him with a gift that could only be for him was a peculiar feeling but not a horrible one. It made him feel light and calm.

How did he proceed however? He had seen nobles present the Royal Couple with gifts without receiving anything in return. What was the protocol here? Was he to give her something too? Was he even to say that he had received a gift from the Queen? He was sure that she wouldn't have discussed it with her husband. It probably wouldn't have been of interest to him anyway.

He took out the sword that had belonged to his father and put it down next to the sword. He looked at them both before picking up the Queen's gift and carefully seething it in the poach on his hip. It fitted snugly and seemed to hang at his side much more comfortably than his old one. He found his lips quirking and a smile to cross across his features. He knew that he really shouldn't be this content but contentment was a rarity in his world. Why not indulge just this once?

* * *

Penelope gave strict instructions for her ladies not to disturb her from her sleep until much later in the morning than normal. The Queen didn't like to rise as early as her husband on a good day but today she wanted to lie in bed in peace. She was suffering a headache as a result of all the mulled wine she had consumed at the Christmas ball. The curtains of her four poster Queen-sized bed were drawn closed to prevent sunlight from peaking and making her headache all the more unbearable.

She was on the verge of drifting off to sleep again when she heard Melissa ask someone she couldn't see a question.

"I wasn't aware that you and my brother were acquaintances." Penelope's head lifted from the pillow ever so slightly.

"He interests me and he has a remarkable mind. Given his start in life and the usual limitations of a soldier, it is all the more impressive." Amelia's voice replied.

"He does seem very clever. A bit intense and cold but you can tell he's quick and has a sharp mind." Bernadette's voice reasoned. Penelope nodded her head gently.

"He's unbearable at times." Melissa pointed out. "He's so stubborn!"

"And your not?" Bernadette asked in a slightly amused voice. Amelia let out a small chuckle.

"Well, yes, but our mother raised us that way. Besides, I am nothing compared to him. He's brilliant, it is true, but he has no humility. He's brilliant and doesn't seem to understand that humbleness could do wonders for him at times." Melissa reasoned.

"I find it fascinating. Many men at court are arrogant to the last degree," Amelia reasoned, "yet hardly any have the credentials to justify it. He had picked up quickly on the books I have let him read. He clearly has a brilliant mind."

"It's very nice of you to help him, Milady." Melissa interjected, "Should he ever come across as ungrateful, just let our good lady Mother know. She'll set him straight."

Penelope sat upright. Educating? Lady Amelia has been educating him? Why had he not mentioned it? He had actually been quite open with her when they had talked together. Did he not trust her enough? Did he not want her to know?

"He's been nothing but gracious. He seems to thrive upon it all and treats me with nothing but respect." Lady Amelia answered a little sternly as though annoyed they would believe him to be anything other than just that. Something about the little giggle the other two women shared made Penelope shrink back into her mattress.

"Very well. I'll be sure to let my mother know of his improvement." Melissa said in a tone that Penelope could simply envision the smile on the pretty woman's face as though they were face-to-face. Penelope's headache was now raging that she had to shut her eyes very tight to stop the burning. Her throat was burning too but she was determined to not acknowledge that.

* * *

Sheldon arrived in the royal apartments as the sun was setting. He had been out hunting with his brother. It had been good to ride around the forest for a few hours. It cleared his head and had given him an idea as to what to give to the Queen in return. It was resting in his doublet. He was loathe to part with it as it meant very much to him but it was necessary for the obligation to be completed and for the two of them to be bestowed with a gift.

The sight in the room was a little strange. The ladies were all sat in the living chambers, either cleaning, reading or sewing respectfully. The Queen was no where to be seen.

Sheldon approached Lady Amelia.

"Where is Her Majesty?"

"She is in her private room. I believe she may be a little unwell." The concern in his lady friend's voice stung Sheldon. He knew how easily concerned Lady Amelia was for her mistress' well being however and decided it best not to panic just yet.

"Is she unwell?"

"She has been complaining of a pain in her head and wishes to be left alone. She has dressed and has eaten a little but that is all." Lady Amelia explained. "I wanted to call for the King's physician but she refused such help."

A headache? Well, that wasn't contagious or a known symptom for anything that he was aware of. He looked to his sister and Lady Bernadette, only to be taken aback by the sight of them smiling at one another. He knew that smile. It was a cunning one, one that Melissa and George used to share before they would play a trick on him or knew he was about to be tricked. His eyes darted around the room. Nothing was out of place. They seemed to be looking at him and Lady Amelia. What they were doing to warrant such an amused response was unknown to him. He was about to retreat when the doors to the Queen's chambers opened. They all bowed and curtsied respectively.

Sheldon was taken aback. The Queen was wearing a green dress that was incredibly simple. She wasn't wearing a single jewel and her hair was in a bun. There were no head dresses or elaborate hair styles. She looked like a courtier or even as though she could be one of the ladies in waiting who serve her. The striking beauty seemed all the more noticeable in her plain clothes. Her skin was glowing and her eyes were greener than he'd ever seen them.

"Leave." Her ladies knew this was for them. Lady Amelia seemed to happy that her mistress was up and about to be worried by the sharp tone. Melissa however looked like she did not want to leave although she followed the other two women from the room. The door shutting seemed to echo around the room for a few seconds.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sir Sheldon?" There was a flat tone to her voice Sheldon hadn't heard before. His hand seemed to automatically grasp the handle of his new sword.

"I came to thank Your Majesty for the gift." Her face seemed to soften at this. "It was very gracious of you."

"Christmas is a time for giving and receiving." She said gently.

"I know. I have found something to give in return that will hold up my side of the social courtesy." Penelope's head shot up. Sheldon managed to deduce that she had not been expecting a present back after all.

"That isn't necessary, Your Grace."

"Your Majesty just explained yourself that Christmas is about giving as well as receiving." Sheldon reached into his doublet and took out the velvet pouch that he had possessed for so many years. He looked down at it. He knew that it was the right and proper thing to do yet he would miss it in many ways. Still, if it made her happy…

Penelope took the pouch and looked at it with curiosity before opening it up. She withdrew the small antique broach and looked at it with fascination. Sheldon knew compared to her other jewels it was hardly anything as the sapphires were small but the gold woven vine detail around the jewels made it look impressive and regal in its style. It was in the shape of a flower and a feminine piece of jewellery.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, still looking at it.

"It's a family heirloom. It belong to my grandmother though only I knew she owned it."

Penelope looked at him with shock. Misinterpreting her face, he continued.

"She didn't steal it. My grandmother was a formidable woman and she actually came from a fairly good and old family. My grandfather worked on the lands of her family estate. She met him and they fell in love but my great-grandfather wouldn't permit the union. He had next to nothing in terms of wealth and was beneath my grandmother. She decided to marry him regardless and she lost everything. Her family cast her out.

"My grandmother had been close to her brother and, although he was furious at what she had done, he gave her some gold and this broach to help her survive. She used the gold to build a home and set up a small farm but she never sold the broach. It was all she had left of her old life. When she died, she gave it to me. And now I'm giving it to you."

Penelope's eyes had doubled in size.

"Sheldon, you can't give this to me."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Because this is part of your history. Your grandmother wanted to give you this for a reason."

"Yes, she believed that I was the only member of the family that wouldn't try and sell it. No-one else alive in my family even know she owned it. Only my grandfather knew. It was her treasure and she protected it as such. I already have all that I need of my legacy. I still have every letter she ever wrote to me. She taught me to write simply so I could write back. She helped build my character. I'd say her legacy is perfectly in tact."

"But she gave you this because she trusted you with it."

"She only wanted me to promise I wouldn't trade it for money. I could bestow it onto someone if I wished to."

Penelope look down at the broach once again and then back at him. Her eyes seemed to be glassy.

"Thank you. I will treasure it as your grandmother did so."

Sheldon nodded and bowed to take his leave. He was satisfied that he'd made an adequate choice for a gift and she seemed to be truly happy if not a little shocked. As he closed the door, he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

* * *

Melissa returned to the chambers half an hour later. The Queen hadn't retreated back into her room and was sitting instead by the fire. Her headache seemed to have left.

Lady Amelia prepared her some food and Lady Bernadette tidied the Queen's room. Melissa was placing some more firewood into the flames when she noticed something shining on the Queen's gown. It was a broach that Melissa hadn't seen before. Throughout the night, the Queen seemed to touch and play with it. It seemed as though she couldn't quite believe she was wearing it. Melissa found this odd. She had much finer jewels than that.

Melissa was too preoccupied to dwell on it. Something was rather odd. She seemed to be delivering more and more things to her brother from the Queen than to her own husband the King. First, were letters that Sheldon refused to read in the presence of others and then gifts of beautiful swords that her brother would clearly love. The Queen seemed to have become increasingly dependant on her twin brother. On the outset it was quite sweet to see the human side of her brother after so very long, but this was the court and sweetness was tolerated here. Also, Melissa had a terrifying suspicion that maybe this strange little relationship wasn't as platonic or forced as it used to be.

Melissa shook her head. This was her own brother, the one who had profess never to marry. The only reason he had not judged their beloved departed grandmother for her decision to marry beneath her was because he had loved her too much. They all had. He didn't believe in love as it was a distraction to his work. Surely he wouldn't be tempted with the one woman whom it was truly and utterly forbidden with?

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Penelope was soon up and about in court as she was before. The broach was soon a permanent staple on her gowns on her bodice. She pushed her jealousy about Sheldon and Amelia to the back of her mind. He was gaining an education - that was a good thing. Amelia didn't have much family. Her parents had had five sons so the priority to marry off their only daughter had been somewhat diminished. By the time, she was only enough to do so, her parents had died and her brothers hadn't got round to it. Amelia seemed to like it that way. She wasn't short of money herself.

She was due to meet Sheldon in the abandoned stables for another lesson shortly. She had began to like dressing a little more casually. Plain clothing helped her get about a little more discreetly and she couldn't help but notice that Sheldon seemed to react whenever she dressed simply. It was very peculiar. Her husband seemed intent on her wearing as many elaborate gowns and glittering jewels as possible.

Her and Leonard seemed to be seeing less and less of one another these days. She knew that this should probably upset or concern her more than it did but sadly it didn't. If anything, she was beginning to enjoy the freedom it gave her.

Sheldon went over the art of duelling once again with her. It gave her a great sense of pride to watch the twinkle in his eyes as he swished the sword effortlessly. He clearly love it. She still felt overwhelmed that he would give her something so precious in return.

Penelope was becoming more forceful and fast in her movements while duelling. Sheldon now had to go at his own quick speed that he used when fighting the enemy in order to keep up with her pace. This was surely a good sign and he didn't seem to be complaining. He seemed to now be a little more open and not so cold towards her. The changes were subtle but telling. He smiled a little more now, although his smiles were so subtle, they could easily be missed.

Once they had finished, she was gasping for air and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Sheldon also looked dishevelled. His hair was messier and he was breathing heavily. Penelope allowed herself to look at him. He had gained a lot more weight since arriving to court and looked broader and stronger. It suited him very much and made him look more handsome than ever. Penelope had stopped trying to convince herself that she didn't find her teacher handsome. His eyes alone were the most beautiful pair she'd ever seen. It was plain to see so why pretend it wasn't?

"Better. Much better." He managed, seething his sword back on his hip. She smirked. If the young Knight gave you a compliment, you knew you'd done well.

A question she'd been longing to ask finally began to bubble in her throat.

"Why did you not tell me that Lady Amelia is teaching you?"

Sheldon looked up. He looked surprised and little confused.

"I didn't believe it would be of interest to you." She knew he was being honest but something about that comment hurt. They were friends, of course she would be interested!

"Well, it does. I… I congratulate you, on trying to better yourself with knowledge." She played with a strand of hair nervously. "This isn't to do with how the nobles have been treating you is it?"

"Those men mean nothing to me." His tone was practically biting. "I want to learn, always have, and now I am in a position to do so." He looked at her. "Did you not try and learn more when you became Queen?"

Penelope felt her cheeks turn pink. "No. There was really not need for me to do so. Not very much was asked of me."

Sheldon seemed to be struggle a little with this answer. She knew that he did things not because he was expected to but because he wanted to. Penelope was a lot like that herself but education had never been her forte. She would not deem herself unintelligent or idiotic but uneducated she remained. She didn't like the sinking feeling this was causing her to have so changed direction.

"Lady Amelia is one of the most learned women at court. She will prove a good teacher to you."

"She has. She truly has and she is a most engaging companion." The sincerity of his voice was all too evident and Penelope could feel the burning in her stomach that she had experienced during the ball come back rapidly.

"She is." She agreed evenly. "She is one of my most loyal ladies."

"She speaks most highly of you." Penelope smiled gently. She knew this very well.

Sheldon and Penelope began to walk back towards the palace in silence. They didn't feel the need to talk. The silence was quite comfortable. Penelope often felt the need to fill silence with endless chatter but not now. She felt content to be quiet when she was with Sheldon. Content and safe. They would have to part ways soon as to not be spotted. Sheldon turned to bow to the Queen and then retreat when she suddenly brought her hand up to his face. The Knight seemed to freeze under her touch but, even as she realised who it was she was dealing with, she didn't pull her hand away. She was tactile as a woman and made no apologises about it. She lightly stroked her thumb against his cheek. She wanted to know what it felt like to touch him gently just once. Although still stiff, he didn't pull away or look aghast. He looked scared but not disgusted.

"Thank you for all you've done for me." And with that, Penelope pulled her hand away and walked away quickly. She didn't look back at the tall knight dressed in black that she'd left behind. Whatever his reaction, she was terrified to find out.

* * *

Lady Amelia paced her apartments as she weighed up her options. She never thought she would be fighting this kind of internal battle with herself but things had changed for her.

Her fellow ladies gentle teasing had made her aware of many things. One was that many people seemed to deem the friendship she shared with Sheldon as the result of some kind of primal attraction. The other was that maybe if this was pursued as such, it would not be deemed a bad thing.

Amelia did not initially go to Sir Sheldon for any other reason but to help him. She recognised a great mind when she saw it and had genuinely wanted to help. However, on closer inspection, she could see why her fellow ladies had thought such a thing. They got along well, he appreciated her intelligence unlike so many other men and he treated her with great respect. He was also quite a handsome man. He was rigid in his ways and a little aloof but so was she.

Courting and marriage was something that she'd never entertained the idea of pursuing. She'd believed marriage and having a family may stifle her or expect her to quell her ideas and opinions. Sheldon would not expect that. He would demand nothing but complete devotion to the prospect of learning. She also was a natural woman. A woman who would like to have someone to share her day and opinions with, someone whom she could grow old alongside, maybe learn to be loving to or even have children.

She could easily learn to love Sheldon as he could grow to love her. No-one could stop the union as she had no dependants or parents and her brothers had long since given up hope of her ever marrying. They would be delighted to find their sister a companion. It would be a courtship of convenience that could benefit them both.

Amelia sat down. She would suggest her proposal to the young man. They were both getting older and held similar beliefs. Why in the world would they not make a good marriage?

* * *

**What do you think? Please let me know with the press of the little blue button below. I'll love you forever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and alerts. You're really too kind. I'm glad so many like the inclusion of MeeMaw in this, if only in spirit and jewelry form, for in every universe Sheldon loves his grandmother. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter but I think I've done my best. As always, let me know. **

* * *

Lady Amelia waited in her apartments nervously. She had written a letter to Sir Sheldon requesting his company that afternoon. He was punctual with his time keeping so when she requested a meeting after training, he would be there without doubt.

Amelia was a little cross with herself. This was a valid proposition and one that could benefit them both greatly. If she approached it calmly and rationally, there would be no cause to be nervous. Still, she never believed she would be having this conversation with a man.

The door opened eventually and one of her ladies introduced Sir Sheldon. Amelia was pleased to see her looked quite happy today. Maybe he'd done well during training. Well, this worked in her favour. He'd be more open to the idea if he was in a good frame of mind.

"You asked to see me Milady?" Amelia nodded and offered him a seat by the fire. He sat down and waited.

"Thank you for coming." Amelia sat down in the chair facing him on the other side of the fire. Sheldon held out something for her to take when she realised he had the book she had given to him to read.

"I've finished it. It was most enlightening. The scholar's grasp on the behaviour of human beings was a wonderful insight." Amelia nodded, taking the book though only half listening. "Am I here for you to test me?"

"No, no, not today." Amelia set the book down on the side table where a jug of wine always sat. "I have something of a proposition to discuss with you." Sheldon looked interested yet slightly baffled. If that would be the end result of his reaction when Amelia brought up her idea then she would be very relieved.

"Well, I have been deliberating over a number of things over the previous weeks. As I'm sure you're aware, we have a very comfortable and beneficial union of friendship." Sheldon nodded his head in agreement. "Traditionally, it is expected for women of a status that I carry to be married very young. I chose not to pursue such a notion when my parents had neglected to negotiate a betrothal. I am no longer dependant on anyone financially, thanks to the enormous charity of the Queen and the status of my brothers. However, as I grow older, I have began to believe it is something I could possibly accomplish."

"You would like to marry someone? I thought you believed relationships to be destructive and dangerous." It was notion Sheldon could relate to entirely. Especially recently.

"I believe so and, as of recently, you have been a worthy candidate for the task." Amelia sat back. She had said it.

Sheldon looked confused at first then amazed. He clearly hadn't been expecting that.

"So, you have developed… romantic feelings for me?" It was clearly a concept that baffled him.

"Well, not in the form of sonnets and classic love stories but I have a strong connection with you and believe you display all the classic signs of an attractive man: passionate, stubborn, tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. Many other women at court share the same opinion."

"So, our marriage would be of convenience?"

"A little." Amelia felt it best to be honest. "But not to the extent of many other marriages. We're both financially comfortable and have a good relationship already. Many aren't so fortunate. Lady Bernadette and Sir Howard did not get along very well when their parents organised their betrothal and now they are happy. I believe there is an even better chance if we were to enter into marriage."

Amelia waited. She'd put her proposal forward in a professional and practical manner so as to not scare Sheldon. She knew him well enough to know he found women's emotions a little frightening. Many men did.

After a moment of him staring into space, clearly deeply conflicted, he managed a response.

"May I have a few days? Just to truly consider your offer and reach the correct decision."

"Of course." Lady Amelia and Sir Sheldon stood and curtsied and bowed respectively before Sheldon took his leave. Lady Amelia sat down heavily in the chair again. She felt relieved that he had been calm and that he would consider it with appropriate seriousness. Yet the waiting would be difficult. Amelia was surprised at herself. She never normally allowed her emotions to take over but the fear of rejection and the possibility of acceptance were currently locked in a duel to the death in her stomach.

* * *

Sheldon began to pace the grounds as he began to weigh up his options. He never thought for a moment that he would ever be in this situation. He assumed that he would never marry. His mother had talked animatedly about trying to find Melissa and George good marriages and families to marry into. She hadn't brought up Sheldon's chances of a betrothal for quite some time.

He went over the positives of a marriage to Lady Amelia. There were many very good reasons. He began to list. She was intellectually brilliant and, for a woman at court, it was all the more impressive, wealthy family or not. She seemed to understand him and his potential. She wasn't flighty or overly emotional. She knew what she wanted in life and had achieved it calmly. She held herself with the proper dignities. She wasn't a ravishing beauty but she wasn't unattractive. She would be faithful to him and maybe even give him some children.

He tried to think of the downsides of marriage. Amelia may ask more of him when they were married. He was not sure how he would cope with too much change to his routine. What if she wanted him to stop fighting? Sheldon was not convinced that was the only negative reason. For whenever he thought of reasons not to marry Amelia, he immediately thought of blonde hair and green eyes…

He may not be the most adapt at reading emotions or social conventions (he had always been awkward in anything that didn't involve duelling or battle strategies), but even he knew that this was even more dangerous than his belief that there may actually be no higher power. The feelings that stirred inside of him whenever he thought of the Queen were foreign and frightening. His temperature seemed to rise and his stomach bubbled whenever he was in her presence. Things that had infuriated him in the beginning such as her flightiness and her inability to listen to warnings now seemed trivial. Her kindness, passion and strength of mind stood out to him and brought out her inner warrior. And, as much as he despised himself for it, his all too human body betrayed him whenever he thought of her. Her blonde hair, green eyes, pink full lips all came back to him when he allowed himself to release some tension that he wished he didn't have to endure. The night before he'd relived the moment that he'd felt the touch of her hand on his face, the gentle look she'd given him and her heavy breathing making her chest rise and fall. What had previously been something he had to endure to be able think (and walk) straight had shaken him to the core with the intensity and pleasure of the eventual climax. He'd been left unable to stand on his shaky legs, sated in a way he'd never before experienced and unable to speak.

Sheldon had been too tired to chastise himself for his actions that night but the next morning he'd been unable to look in the mirror. What sort of man was he? And how could he be so blind? Did he honestly think it was appropriate to think this way of a woman who's flesh was sacred and whom trusted him? She was the most forbidden woman in the land. These thoughts were treason and he would suffer a traitor's death if the King ever found out. The little man was notoriously possessive over what he deemed to belong to him. It was only the social awkwardness that Sheldon seemed to give out to people that allowed him to be able to be alone with the Queen at all. Stories had reached him of dashing knights and courtiers who had set their cap at the beautiful Queen that had brought out His Majesties darker side. They had been removed from court and their lands stripped. That was only for making lustful eyes at her openly. The King was insecure and paranoia had made everyone weary of even looking the Queen in the eye for too long.

The fact she was married and the Queen made thinking of her in such a way completely illogical. Impossible even. So it was with both blood boiling frustration and stomach crushing guilt that Sheldon had to realise that he felt like he was betraying Penelope when he considered marrying someone else.

* * *

Penelope sat on her bed, looking for what felt like the hundredth time in a matter of two days at the broach Sheldon had given her. She would never explain to anyone exactly why but it meant more to her than all the coffers of jewels that the King had ever given to her. It was probably fairly worthless in money terms though not to a family that had been in Sheldon's situation. The fact he had treasured it for so long when they could have used it to keep themselves away from the breadline and had decided instead to just hand it over to her meant that it was a priceless item and one that Penelope would never part with. Not while she had her strength at any rate.

She wondered if maybe she had crossed a line in touching Sheldon so intimately. She knew he was rigidly strict about people getting too close to him and about the possibility of catching a disease. She didn't care though even if he was annoyed. If he had been, he would have pulled away and said something that in normal circumstances would have got her to call for the guards to take him away. Instead, he'd merely stood there, staring at her.

She loved those eyes. A beautiful pair of eyes could not be bought. Not for all the money in the Kingdom. Her own husband had poor eyesight yet refused to use the spectacles that the physician had recommended. He didn't want to look foolish. He didn't seem to understand that the constant straining he put his eyes under made him look permanently confused to merely see who was standing in front of him. She herself thought she had quite nice eyes. They were a pleasing shade of green and quite large. Sheldon's were so blue and piercing she could feel something exciting stir in her from just one intense look. He looked at her sometime as though he didn't quite understand her but would figure it out. Whatever the cost.

She sighed as she heard her ladies approaching her room and tucked the broach out of sight. They'd not asked of where the broach had come from and she'd not volunteered the information. It may not sit too well with Melissa who clearly never knew that her grandmother had hidden it for so many years and chosen only her brother to tell of its existence. It was clear from Penelope's perception that Sheldon had been the late matriarch's favourite grandchild.

Today may be fairly taxing. It was the first joust of the year as the weather had turned out to be quite reasonable. Penelope wasn't a fan of the joust. Not because she didn't enjoy the sport. No, she had been a fan of watching from the benches since she was a child. Her husband had never been skilled at jousting and yet it was a royal tradition to host events. Watching men more skilled, fit and (let's be honest) dashing than him participate in a sport that he couldn't do was always a bad omen. It usually caused her husband, who was woefully insecure in himself despite appearances, to go into a sulk at being unable to match up. Whiny insecurity was never attractive in either men or women.

Lady Bernadette brought out her purple gown and spent nearly half an hour styling her hair into an elegant up-do. It required more hair pins than she thought possible. Penelope allowed Bernadette to take her time. She was distracted by the behaviour of her other two ladies. Melissa seemed distracted. It was almost as though she wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to go about it. Maybe she needed more money. Penelope would be happy to help her if that was all it was. Amelia, on the other hand, seemed preoccupied. Whenever someone came to the door recently, she would jump to her feet then look thoroughly disappointed when they came through. She was clearly waiting for news on something. Penelope was surprised that she had not discussed it with her. Amelia normally always told her things, even things she didn't necessarily want to hear.

Her hair was soon styled to perfection and Bernadette retrieved the appropriate jewels. She felt slightly sick at having to wear a different broach on her bodice. It somehow didn't feel right. In fact, with every jewel that was placed on her, the feeling of discomfort grew. By the time her necklace, head dress and earrings were on, she felt like she was choking. They were heavy. Too heavy. And there were too many of them. She remembered how she looked when training with Sheldon in the old stables. Simple, plain dress and practical hairstyle. Now, she looked artificial and wrong.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat and led the way down to the castle grounds. Her broach was clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

Sheldon stood and waited as one of the page's fixed his armour. Apparently, a joust requires knights and Lords to participate for the amusement of the King. Normally such a frivolous display to please a man he had little to no respect for would have made him want to tear his own hair out. However, jousting was a sport that he'd participated in during battle. He'd been fairly skilled at knocking his enemies off their horse. He looked around. Kripket and Duke Eric were being suited up as well. This could be more fun than anticipated…

Sheldon walked out of the tent once he was satisfied his amour was secure (he'd required the page to follow very precise instructions) and looked around. Many noble women and men had come to watch. He spotted a familiar face and approached.

"Ambassador Koothrappali." Sheldon gave a bow.

"Sir Sheldon." Rajesh returned the bow. "I take it you will be taking part."

"Indeed. It is only right that they have someone with an expertise in the field to show them how it is done."

"I have never watched a joust before. I shall place a bet upon your success."

"It would be wise if you have any intention on winning." Rajesh and Sheldon looked around. Many participants were puffing out their chests and boasting about their past success. "Do you still enjoy this court?"

"I'm never bored." Rajesh concluded. His smile was not as bright as it had been when they had played chess. Sheldon could only conclude that maybe the vice and corruption of the court had been witnessed by Rajesh a lot more now. Maybe he was a little lonely. Sheldon was glad that he didn't particularly feel the need to be constantly surrounded by people and felt sympathy for those who did.

Rajesh departed to bet a shilling on Sheldon and Sheldon's horse was brought to him. He mounted it and paced about on his horse, waiting.

Many men jousted with Duke Eric winning a few victories and Kripket being knocked off his horse and knocked unconscious on the first round. Sheldon was really paying attention. He was still trying to make a decision. Every time he thought he was on the brink of either one, something would change. When he was about to agree to the marriage, he thought of Penelope. Would he still be able to train her? Would Amelia grow suspicious of them? And if he didn't agree, would he lose Amelia altogether? Would his lessons be terminated? Would he be left simply nursing a daydream of "what ifs" and "If only"? Sheldon ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the short hairs. How could he make this decision with so many possible outcomes?

It was finally his turn and he entered the list. He rode up and down to cheers from the crowd before he took his place and was handed his lance. Duke Eric was his opponent. He smirked arrogantly. The Duke had been snaky and patronising to him even after his elevation. Time for a lesson in humility.

Before he began, he chanced a look at the benches. Lady Amelia was seated beside the Queen. She smiled in his direction and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. The Queen was adorned magnificently. He was fortunate his helmet masked his mouth for a deep frown set itself on his face. She looked uncomfortable and a little pained. Maybe it was her husband. He looked like he was sulking and the hunched shoulders made him look more short than ever. Her eyes were fixed on Sheldon and that familiar heat in his abdomen began to rise. He suddenly gripped his lance all the tighter. He had a sudden and overwhelming urge to show her how a real man does things.

The flag was flown and he advanced. The Duke had once complained of a weak shoulder. One hit was all it took. Soon the Duke was dismounted and Sheldon had won a considerable lead.

The rest of the tournament was almost painfully easy. Every other opponent was struck of dismounted. Sheldon watched with great amusement as Rajesh collect his winnings from some of the Lords and Earls who'd dismissed Sheldon's chances. Some courtly ladies seemed to be under the impression the diplomat was a skilled gambler and began to approach him. It looked like the young ambassador wouldn't be lonely tonight.

Sheldon dismounted his horse and moved the remove his armour. His brother slapped him on the back and shock his own bag of winnings gleefully (he'd clearly had a bit of a flutter). George soon left to pursue some poor unsuspecting woman when Sheldon reached his tent. He was about to call for help to remove the metal plates that bound his body when a man behind announced.

"Her Majesty, The Queen!"

Sheldon spun around and then bowed along with the fellow pages as Penelope walked in with her ladies. If possible, she looked even more regal today than the first time he ever saw her.

"Sir Sheldon, I have come to present you with your winnings."

Sheldon's confusion was all too real when she held out a bag that was clearly filled with gold. He did not even know that there was a reward to be won.

"Your Majesty, this is most gracious," He had to be careful of how he spoke as they were in company, "but I was not aware that money was the reward for winning."

"Clearly you were uninformed." She held it out again and he took it. Her hand was clasped around it so their fingers brushed. Her skins felt as smooth as it did when she had touched his face. He didn't want to relive that memory right now so retreated his arm with the bag in his hand.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Penelope looked as though she may say something else when the man who had announced her, spoke loudly again.

"His Majesty, The King."

Sheldon bowed again as did everyone else even Penelope as the man who wore too many layers of fur entered the tent.

"Sir Sheldon," he addressed loudly. "I trust my Queen has rewarded you."

Sheldon's grip around the bag tightened.

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

"You are most skilled at jousting." There was a tone in the King's voice that sounded almost whiny. Like he wished he too was skilled at it. Clearly, Sheldon's ambition to show the men from the boys had worked well.

The King began addressing Penelope about something when Sheldon looked at them. Really looked at them. They looked almost comically mis-matched. Penelope was at least two inches taller than her husband and there was something almost smug in the way Leonard addressed her as his Queen. And yet it was the truth. She was his Queen, His wife. His possession. She belonged to him. All the jewels she wore, every beautiful gown, every public performance. It was a gesture that she was off limits. No man could touch her.

She was a married woman. Married to the most powerful man in the Kingdom. A man who could order his death with one word. Could order _her _death with one word. Penelope may admire him as a soldier but she seemed forever baffled by his behaviour on a social level. He never stayed long at balls, didn't seem to understand the joys of court life and found most of what she enjoyed frivolous.

And then he looked at the broach on her bodice. It was not his grandmothers. It was made of pearls. And it had been given by the King. Her husband.

Sheldon felt as though he was choking. Something was lodged in his throat and it wouldn't go away.

The royal couple soon left and Sheldon's armour was removed. He dressed himself in his black tunic and doublet and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a soldier and an honourable man. He would do the honourable thing.

* * *

Penelope remained at her husband's side for the rest of the night. Sat on their thrones, they watched again as the court danced and rejoiced. Her husband was in slightly better spirits and she drank her wine. She allowed her mind to wander back to the tent she'd entered. Her breath caught at the memory of Sheldon in the plated armour. She'd always known he was a warrior but to see him standing before her, suited and victorious… it had made her feel weak under his eyes… oh Lord, those _eyes…_

One of the pages approached the King and whispered but so that Penelope herself could hear:

"Lady Amelia and Sir Sheldon request an audience."

Penelope's head snapped to the side.

"Bring them to me." Leonard demanded.

The page nodded and disappeared. When he returned, Lady Amelia and Sir Sheldon were following him. Amelia looked bemused and as though she was in shock but happy shock. Sir Sheldon looked expressionless. They bowed to the King and Queen.

"Lady Amelia, Sir Sheldon, why have you come?" The King asked. A few people were watching.

"Your Majesty," Amelia began, "we have come before you to ask for your blessing."

"Blessing?"

Penelope's grip on her goblet of wine tightened.

"Me and Sir Sheldon… we are betrothed to be married."

Heat, terrible heat flooded Penelope's body as though she was about to burn to ash. What…no… People had stopped what they were doing and were watching clearly fascinated and shocked that the two people who were probably likely to never marry were asking permission to do just that.

"You surprise me Lady Amelia," The King's tone was almost amused, "I had thought you had no desire to ever marry."

"I did not. But now… I have changed my mind. We share a meeting of minds."

Penelope was torn between wanting to stand up and scream for an explanation and disappearing into the wood of her throne and never emerging again. Sheldon's eyes were almost defiantly on the King. Penelope's rage was building. He's decided to marry someone and won't even look her in the eye?

"Sir Sheldon is of modest birth. But if you deem him worthy, then yes, you have our blessing."

Lady Amelia smiled. It was warm and lit up her face. Sheldon didn't so much as raise his eyebrows. Penelope was trying to breathe but the air was too warm. Her windpipe was too small. The terrible heat was burning behind her eyes. The wine burned her mouth.

The two courtiers bowed and retreated. As he was about to turn his back, he finally looked her in the eyes. He looked lost, almost sad. Almost sorry. Then he turned his back and left with his soon-to-be wife.

The shock left her very still until she saw Mary Cooper embrace Amelia from across the room. Mary looked utterly delighted and George, although bemused, looked cheerful too. Sheldon was still looking as aloof as before.

She stood suddenly.

"I feel far too warm, my love. I need to retire." The King nodded, looking concerned, as Penelope was sure her face was aflame. She left calmly at first, walking evenly as people bowed to her as she exited the hall. She refused to look anywhere near the direction of Sheldon and his fiancée.

Fiancée. That word made her pace quicken. Melissa and Bernadette went to follow her but she said quickly that she wished to retire to bed and they could remain. Before they could argue, she had rounded the corner and was practically running to her chamber.

* * *

Rajesh looked around. Had it been only him?

The news that Sir Sheldon was getting married had initial made him smile. Lady Amelia seemed like his ideal companion from what he had heard. And yet when he had looked upon him, the young Knight looked conflicted and almost guilty.

He looked to the King and then at the Queen. She was wearing an expression that read that she couldn't believe what she was hearing (many couldn't) but it was not pleased shock for her fellow lady. It was almost like she was hoping to wake at any moment and have it all be a nightmare.

The Queen had looked like she was fighting to remain upright when she had walked out and Rajesh had looked just in time to see Sheldon watch her go. He looked terrified and confused. Like he didn't know what to do.

Rajesh took another goblet of wine. He needed to observe this more but he was fairly certain what he had just witnessed was heartbreak. And that meant that something far more shocking that two outcasts finally marrying.

* * *

She got to her bed chamber and frantically started to rip off the jewels. They were heavy, so heavy and she could breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?

She threw all the jewels on her bed and started tearing at the laces of her corset. She tugged and yanked and screamed in frustration yet it wouldn't come off and she was too hot and too tight and couldn't get free… and… and…

Alone.

She was alone.

She let go of the laces and sank to the floor. He was leaving her. He was marrying her friend and would have children and the life that she wanted for herself. No gowns. No heavy jewels. No eyes forever upon her. No throne to sit on.

She gasped for air and found it came out in a cry. A desperate cry. Soon she was sobbing by the foot of her bed, her dress crumpled, her hairs a mess with pins hanging out of her hair. She cried for the hopelessness of it all and for the fact she was mourning the loss of something she never had in the first place.

* * *

**Did I mention I like angst? Its not over of course so don't kill me. Press the new fancy blue button below and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again a million thank yous for all the lovely feedback I've had so far. I'm so pleased you all like my story and liked the angst involved. You have to understand that they're in a terrible situation and one of the worst (yet more romantic) periods to fall in love. Still, that doesn't mean its over. Oh no...**

* * *

Penelope longed to be able to disappear or retire someplace where she could simply be alone with her own muddled thoughts. Just someplace quiet with no-one around for miles as she tried to piece her existence back together. Yet, sadly, the fact she wore a crown made such a wish completely impossible. She was the Queen therefore, unless she became pregnant and needed to retire from the world to see through the rest of her pregnancy, she must always be on show. And always smiling at that.

The week that followed was just one bad day followed by an even more terrible one. She tried to leave her chambers as little as possible but that only meant she was trapped in her quarters with her ladies. And all they wanted to do was discuss the upcoming nuptials of Lady Amelia and Sir Sheldon.

She was unable to feign illness again unless Amelia made good her promise to call for the King's physician. She wasn't entirely fond of their method in bleeding her whenever she had an ache or pain anywhere in her body. So she had to sit at the fire with her face turned away and listen to the gossip in the next room.

"Mother is so excited." Melissa's voice practically radiated her ecstatic excitement. "She has been discussing the best church service that you could have."

"I will be perfectly happy simply to be married in my apartments. As long as the priest is amiable." Amelia dismissed though with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Have you written to your brothers?" Lady Bernadette asked.

"The very night we were betrothed. I've yet to receive reply but I am sure there will be no objection."

The three women went on to discuss wedding dresses that would suit Amelia when Penelope finally let a tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it away swiftly and looked into the flames.

* * *

Rajesh paced his room at the Embassy. He could see the river from his window and the barges floating past containing various Earls and Lords. He was fond of his apartments. They were close enough to the palace and its court for him to get there within a few moments by boat but quiet and professional so he could work and write his reports. His quill remained lying on the parchment, nothing having been written upon it. His mind was preoccupied with something else that was both relevant to his position and to his own conscience.

It was frustrating not having all the facts. He lived his life searching out the facts yet he was unsure how to go about this. He wasn't a stupid man, far from it, and was fairly certain of what he'd seen a week ago. But that wasn't proof.

There was a part of him that thought to report his observations to the King. Leonard had been good to him and was an amiable man who was welcoming to him and his country. Leonard saw potential for India to be a great ally. Rajesh knew that he could not lose that friendship. It would be disastrous. He also felt as though he owed the King the truth, if that was what this was, even if he wasn't his master.

However, there were conflicting factors. His friendship to the Queen and Sir Sheldon for one.

There was something about the Queen that Rajesh had found warmer and more welcoming than her husband had ever been. There was a genuine happiness in her smile whenever they met as though she was truly pleased to see him and that had warmed him internally. He also saw something else in the Queen. There had been many occasions, even at his welcoming feast, when she had seemed like she longed to get off of her throne and run from the room. It was like she wanted to crawl out of her own skin but knew she was trapped. Encased within her status. There was a tiredness in her eyes and frown lines on her beautiful face. She looked like she was constantly chewing on her tongue whenever addressed by the King or presented to some new diplomat as "My Queen". Rajesh wasn't so naïve as to believe that this wasn't in fact how all Consorts were treated. They were just as much a subject to their sovereign as him or any other common peasant. Yet he still felt a tug at the heartstrings at the look of anguish on the Queen's face from time-to-time. It was clear she wasn't in love with her husband. Very few women forced into marriage with royalty are. Sometimes it can blossom. Sometimes not.

Sir Sheldon was a … peculiar man. He'd never quite met anyone like him. He was aloof, arrogant, cold and condescending to men who, by rank, were above him. And yet, Rajesh found he quite liked the man. He was refreshing, strong-willed, brilliant and had moments of touching kindness, though he didn't seem to even notice it himself. He did seem genuinely annoyed at having to protect the Queen to begin with (a dangerous viewpoint for anyone) and she had been irritated by his attitude. They seemed to have settled that aside somehow however and Penelope had began to smile more. Sheldon had moments when he looked a little more relaxed. And it always seemed to happen when one was in the presence of the other.

Rajesh hadn't thought it very strange due to the Queen's warm nature and Sheldon's inability to understand many normal relationships. Now though…

Was it an affair or unspoken feelings? Rajesh shook his head. It didn't matter. They were both deadly serious.

Lady Amelia and Sir Sheldon's engagement suddenly asked more questions that it answered. Was Lady Amelia aware of this attraction? Was Lady Amelia simply the sensible option for his friend? By means of marrying her, he could perhaps forget this infatuation.

Raj sat down at his desk and sighed. He needed to dig deeper. Until then, he would utter not a word to anybody.

* * *

Sheldon woke up to the sun shining through the window onto his face. His eyes flickered to adjust to the light and, for about five glorious seconds, it was just another day. Probably with training and hunting and then reading a book. Then he remembered that Lady Amelia wasn't just a teacher to him now but his fiancée. The woman he was going to marry. He shut his eyes tight.

The past week had been something of a shock of reality. Sheldon had agreed to the marriage, that was his own doing, but he hadn't been prepared for the aftermath. For the constant congratulations from people at court, for his mother's tears of joy and for the sobering news that weddings took place very, very quickly.

He'd felt like a wave of ice cold water had hit his body when his brother informed him that after Amelia's brother's gave the go ahead and provide a dowry, if necessary, they could be married in a matter of days. At first, he believed it to be a joke that he didn't find funny but his mother seemed to be agreeing and was soon discussing chapels. Sheldon had needed to sit down at that point.

He had not seen Penelope since that night in the Great Hall and was torn between relief at not having to face her and deep shame and hurt at not being able to do so. She had not sent him a letter or made any attempt to communicate with him. In fact, she had not really left her quarters.

Sheldon felt deep guilt at not having discussed his plans or intentions with her beforehand but knew, even if he had, it would have made it no less painful.

Sheldon washed and dressed for the day, sluggishly and without enthusiasm. He was normally keen to be quick and speedy in his movements so his duties for the day could be done all the more swiftly. Today however the notion seemed pointless. It just meant he would have to face the court sooner and he had no desire to do such a thing.

He found it difficult to attach his sword to his hip that day. It was another reminder of what he'd done. Another symbol of what she'd come to mean to him. Sheldon was unsure of one thing though: was Penelope angry with him for having kept this a secret from him (she'd been rather upset about him not telling her of his lessons with Amelia) or for a different reason? The worst thing was Sheldon didn't know what answer he preferred.

There was a knock at the door. He called for them to come in. One of his pages bowed.

"Lady Amelia Farrah Fowler."

He let go of the handle of the sword quickly.

Lady Amelia entered the chamber and curtsied formally. He bowed. The page left them in private.

"Milady. Are you well?"

"Yes, Sir Sheldon, I am well." Sheldon looked closely. Her face seemed slightly tight.

"Is there any reason you have come to see me?"

"Yes…" Amelia looked like she was struggling to find the words. "We have… um… we have encountered a difficulty."

"A difficulty?"

Amelia nodded and reached into her gown. She drew out a neatly folded letter, looked at it as though it was causing her physical pain and then handed it swiftly to Sheldon.

Sheldon unfolded the parchment and began to read. The letter was the reply from her eldest brother in regards to their upcoming marriage. The letter said formally but with evident firmness that the family did not approve the match as Sheldon was of lower birth. They would not provide a dowry and, if Amelia chose to marry him, she would have to pay it from her own household.

Sheldon folded it carefully and looked at his friend.

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"I will write back and request a meeting. You can plead your case. It may be necessary for you to pay _them _a dowry to marry me with their blessing."

Sheldon tried not to crush the letter in his fist. He would pay it, as money was not an problem, but having to kneel at the feet of men like this made him boil with fury. Yet, he knew Amelia well enough to be able to read that she had clearly had a terrible morning.

"Very well."

"We will have to put the plans for the wedding on hold until then. I will explain to your mother myself." Amelia finished, gave a curtsy and then left the room.

Sheldon was left standing alone in his chambers. His rage was being quickly replaced with relief. Relief that something had bought him a little time. And then the realisation that feeling that particular emotion was definitely not a good sign when its your own wedding that you want to escape from.

* * *

"Milady? Milady?"

Penelope snapped out of her trance and looked around. Amelia was stood at her side and wearing a look of deep concern.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Penelope knew she did not sound the least bit convincing but didn't care very much. She knew people were beginning to worry about her. She was sleeping more often, drinking more wine and hadn't been eating as much as she knew she should. Her gowns were getting looser and she was paler. Even Leonard had shown concern when she had spent ten minutes of their dinner together the previous day simply moving her food around her plate.

Not that any of that mattered any longer. Because she had to attend another dance tonight. One that in part was to celebrate Sir Sheldon and Lady Amelia's betrothal.

Lady Amelia was trying to remain optimistic at the chances of marry Sheldon. Penelope couldn't help but feel a great deal of sympathy for Amelia when she had received the letter from her brother. She'd left the room swiftly as to not betray her emotions but Penelope had heard her choked sob as she fled to her own chambers. In those moments, she resented herself for being angry at Amelia. She'd done nothing wrong. She'd simply wanted to be happy. Was not that what everyone wants?

Bernadette fixed her jewels and as usual they weighed heavy on her chest. The same entrapment didn't register as strongly this time. It had been ever present for days that the jewels were just another mark of her situation.

"Milady," Bernadette said gently, "it's time to go." Penelope checked her reflection. She seemed almost colourless.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Sheldon entered the hall. The scent of the cooked meats upon the table for the royal couple to feast upon wafted through the court. It smelt mouth-watering yet Sheldon was in no mood to eat. He never eat after the sun went down. Digestion slowed him down.

His mother had seen that he was his best clothing for the night. It may not officially be his banquet but there was definitely a feel of celebration for him and Lady Amelia. He was wearing midnight blue. It wasn't much but at least it wasn't black. His mother seemed to have reservations about her son turning up to a celebration as though he was in mourning. Sheldon felt it best not to argue that point.

Lady Amelia was waiting for him in the hall. He knew people were watching closely. She was dressed in her finest gown, her hair looked quite glossy and she seemed a little pink in the face. A little smile formed in spite of itself. Maybe he was wrong for once. Maybe this was indeed going to be all well and good. His fondness for Amelia had never been a subject of debate. They would make a good partnership.

That was a happy elusion that lasted all of ten seconds. When they turned together, he caught sight of the royal couple. The King looked as pompous as ever, talking animatedly to Sir Howard over something undoubtedly trivial. The Queen was at his side. She looked tired and thinner. All her dignities were in tact and she was still the best dressed woman at the Court. Yet there was almost a dullness to her. She didn't shine. And she wasn't smiling. The little nugget of hope flickered and died in Sheldon's chest.

An hour past and not much had changed. The King had placed some food on the Queen's plate only for her to barely touch it and take only a few meagre bites. The King looked irritated with her yet she barely noticed. She seemed to be in a completely different place altogether.

The musicians began to play and the dance started. His mother, George and Melissa all participated. Amelia and him chose to stand and watch. It was at that moment when the King signalled the couple forward.

Sheldon bowed and listened to Leonard's enquiries. He asked about the wedding and Amelia informed him of her brother's reservations. Leonard didn't look surprised (Sheldon knew that the King had felt he had done Sheldon a great service in elevating him so high from his birth rank) but was keen to offer his support. Sheldon barely listened. His eyes kept darting in the direction of the Queen. She in turn looked like she was trying not to look at him without success. She seemed more alert than she had been all night.

The King sat up and offered his hand to Lady Amelia.

"Would you care to dance Milady?"

Amelia blinked and looked at Sheldon and the Queen as though for permission. Penelope nodded her head and Sheldon did also. He didn't quite understand why Amelia would ask his permission in the first place.

"Maybe Sir Sheldon will dance with my Queen?" The King said it with an amused, almost mocking smile. Sheldon felt his eye twitch.

"Sheldon can't dance, Your Majesty." Lady Amelia said gently so as to explain his situation yet not to anger Sheldon further. It would do them no good to be in the King's bad graces.

"That's false." Sheldon announced.

"I'm sorry?" The King asked.

"I _can _dance. Just because I choose not to doesn't mean I am unable to." The King and Amelia looked shocked. Penelope looked terrified. "Therefore I am able to dance with your Queen. Should you permit me to."

The King looked to his wife and nodded his head. Why not? Maybe it will shock some life into her, he reasoned. The King led Lady Amelia into the centre of the hall which was met with applause. Sheldon looked to the Queen who was still rooted to her throne.

"Your Majesty?" He held out his hand. A part of him didn't understand why he was doing this. It was better to keep his distance from this woman. This Queen. His Queen.

Penelope looked up at him with huge, green eyes before swallowing deeply and slowly placing her hand in his. The contact of skin-on-skin shook them both but their face betrayed nothing. They wouldn't allow it.

They walked to the centre of the hall beside Amelia and the King. The other dancers were poised around them ready to begin.

The music started. They began to circle each other. Their eyes seemed fused. Her eyes were greener than they had ever been before.

Sheldon knew he was an able dancer due to his grandmother's tuition. She'd always been adamant that he was destined for greater things than what had been bestowed upon them, mainly by her own choices. Penelope was also a most graceful dancer. She practised daily to make sure she kept healthy and up-to-date with the more modern turn of dance. Indeed, she moved with effortless grace. Her body swayed with the melody of the dance in a way that was… sensual.

They caught hold of one another's hand and raised it high above their heads in time with the music. It meant their bodies were touching. Her corset showed the swell of her breasts to perfection and the idea that they had touched his chest would cause him to nearly lose his mind in the night-time hours when nothing was around to entertain him but his own vivid memory.

He chanced a look at Amelia and the King. Amelia knew the steps and held her own quite well but she had none of the Queen's effortless elegance. The King… well, he felt rather embarrassed for both Amelia and Penelope. No wonder she didn't dance very often. Her husband was uncoordinated, flat footed and quite frankly embarrassing. So this was yet another thing he excelled over the King. Masculine pride reared its head.

The ladies pirouetted around the men in time of the music. Penelope seemed to be able to spin with accuracy on her toes for this. Her skirt fluttered around her and he caught a hint of smile on her face. She looked free when she danced.

She caught hold of his hand again as she spun around and then came up against his chest once more. The soft tickle of her breath on his face made him tighten his hold on her hand. Almost to keep her from moving away again. He cursed the dance. Whenever he watched, it was dull and predictable. Now he was encased in the music and in her.

Alas, every song must end and the finale was coming. The music was soaring to its climax. They circled one another. It reminded him of their dueling. Circling each other, ready to strike, watching for weakness. They had no weapons now. All they held between them was the other's eyes. Something about the idea of letting go of her gaze at the end of this dance stung more than any flesh wound. Yet that's what they did. The music ended, they bowed to one another and then retreated. Amelia with Sheldon and Penelope with the King. He retreated back to his chamber not long afterwards and held his head in his hands. As long as they were both alive, he would never escape this. No matter who he married.

* * *

Rajesh was fighting the temptation to smack his head against the wall. How could these people be so dense?

He'd watched from the sidelines as the young couple had approached the Royal Majesties. There had been the same tension there between the Knight and the Queen as there had been a week ago. Then the King had asked Lady Amelia to dance. Which meant Sheldon was obligated to accompany the Queen.

Rajesh was amazed that the Court wasn't ablaze with the heat that radiated between them. There was no doubt now: the Queen and the Knight were engaged in a fiery lust. Rajesh could only assume it was sexual tension. Which meant the tension had not been acted on. He was rather impressed by their willpower.

But willpower only aids you so far. The inevitable is just that.

* * *

Penelope was at her wits end. She'd finally managed to eat some decent meals and not wallow in self-pity. That meant giving up and that wasn't her style. She was stronger than that. However, no matter how much she tried to deny herself, she felt the pull towards Sheldon.

She missed him. She had not asked for a lesson since the engagement as she didn't trust herself to hold it together and to handle a sword with him so close by. But at the same time she missed his company and his presence. She missed someone addressing her as simply "Penelope". She missed having a friend.

She also craved him in a much more primal way. She was a tactile person and enjoyed sex. Leonard had never been terrible in that aspect but it hadn't been thrilling and passionate either. It had been… normal. Nice. Dull. The dance that Sheldon and her had taken part in had excited her more than anything she'd ever experienced. In a way, she was almost relieved to be led away by Leonard at the end as it took away the temptation of grabbing Sheldon by the doublet and doing something extremely unQueen-like in the middle of the Court. The consequences be damned. She hated this situation. She hated hurting Amelia, even though the young woman didn't have any idea as to the reason behind the Queen's recent decline in mood, she felt guilty for feeling this for someone else that wasn't her husband, even if their marriage had never been wondrous, yet she could let go of the feelings she carried as it was simply impossible to do so.

She had been contemplating this when Lady Bernadette came blustering in, looking quite pink in the face.

"Lady Bernadette? What is it?"

The small blonde woman looked down at a letter she had been carrying and handed it to the Queen. For a brief moment, she thought it might be from Sheldon, asking to meet, until she saw the wax seal. It was her families coat of arms.

She opened the letter with trepidation. Her family rarely got in touch with her unless they wanted something. She read the contents of the letter, her face turning three shades of white the more she read.

"Lady Bernadette! Ready my carriage and pack my things. I must depart home at once!"

* * *

Sheldon was getting ready to go hunting when he was summoned in the King's presence. He had intended to go out for a few hours and catch something good to eat as a means to take his mind off everything so this was a most unwelcome interruption. He stalked through the court to the King. He had just finished council when he arrived.

"Sir Sheldon, I will need you to leave court for a while."

Sheldon froze. Was he being banished? Had the King suspected?

"Why, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to accompany the Queen back to her home. Her mother had fallen ill and the doctors fear it is only a matter of time now. She has asked me to accompany her but I cannot leave Court right now."

Sheldon could only imagine that Penelope was not going to be in the least bit pleased with this particular arrangement. But he was trapped so he bowed and let the King go about his way.

He made fast work packing. His unease at court meant that he always had a few things ready should he need to escape at a moments notice. He was joined by his sister who also needed to attend Penelope on the journey. Melissa seemed a little shocked that the King was not accompanying the Queen. Sheldon didn't understand what warrented such shock. It seemed obvious to him that Penelope was only worth something to the King when he could show her off as his possession. When it came to being there for her as a person, he always fell short.

He collected his horse and waited beside it. The royal carriage was ready to leave. The Queen and her ladies appeared with the Queen's trunks shortly after. Amelia looked truly distressed.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me this."

"Amelia!" Penelope snapped, stopping Amelia in her tracks. "I understand. Please don't worry yourself." Penelope went to turn away when she spotted Sheldon. Looking thunderstruck, she regained her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"The King has sent me in his place to accompany you."

Penelope looked winded. "He's not coming? I thought…" She looked like she was going to surrender to emotion before straightening up and nodding. "Very well." She got into the carriage swiftly. He turned to Amelia.

"Are you not joining her?"

"My brothers will be arriving tomorrow. I need to remain here." Amelia looked heartbroken to leave her mistress. "Please, make sure she comes to no harm."

"Of course, Milady." He knew he was expected to kiss her farewell but he couldn't do that. He did not want his first kiss to be in front of the Queen. For many, many reasons. So instead, he did as he had seen many men and his brother do at times by taking her hand and kissing it. Amelia seemed pleased with this as she went pink. Sheldon chose not to look in the direction of the carriage for his own sanity. He mounted his horse and they began the journey.

* * *

Penelope said nothing during the journey. She was sick with worry, anger and confusion. Her mother was never ill. While her father had suffered a few scares in her childhood, her mother had never had anything beyond toothache. If they had asked her to come home, it must be the worst kind of illness. It clearly wasn't contagious or she would have been ordered to stay away.

There was a deep anger in her chest that Leonard had not seen fit to accompany her. Very well, matters of state were important but she couldn't do this alone. And yet she had no choice. She steeled her emotions towards her husband as she knew when she got back that she was not going to let this go easily, if at all should her mother actually… The fact that she was being accompanied by the one person she couldn't stop thinking just seemed a little too cruel in this situation. She knew she needed protection, especially when travelling long distances and away from the castle. What she needed more than anything right now was someone whom she could talk openly with. She felt bereft at not having Amelia with her. For all her faults and lack of tact, she was there for Penelope at the worst of times. She once sat with Penelope through the night when she had discovered that Leonard had taken Lady Alicia as his mistress. It had been Lady Amelia who had helped her set up Lady Alicia to be caught with one of the King's pages in a most compromising position and resulting in the harlot to be sent away. She felt another stab of pain as to how she felt towards the young woman's husband.

She reached into one of the pockets of her skirts and brought out the broach. She had not worn it since the engagement. Yet she still kept it close to her at all times. She didn't know what to do with it. She felt she didn't deserve to own it now yet the idea of giving it up made her want to cry again.

The carriage journey seemed to go on for days and, by the time the party arrived at Penelope's family home, it was dark and the torches were lit in the courtyard. Penelope looked at her home. It was an old, yet dignified manner with many rooms. She gathered that nothing would be quite as impressive as the Royal Palace but somehow she felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her childhood home.

She got out of the carriage at the sight of her father fast approaching. Lord William Wyatt was coming with rapid swiftness down towards them. The lump grew all the more prominent. She had not seen her father for nearly a year. She gave him a smile. He stopped a few feet away from her and Penelope was about to go towards him to hug him when he dropped into a bow along with his other servants. Penelope's arms dropped.

"Your Majesty."

"My Lord." She swallowed the lump away. "Father."

He rose and sighed. He looked older and like he hadn't slept in days. "Thank you for coming. Your mother will be most pleased to see Your Majesty."

The formal way he was talking to her stung. She wanted to stamp her foot. She had come to see her mother who potentially didn't have very long left and he was addressing her just as all the other Barons and Earls at court. She was his daughter and she needed her father.

Lord Wyatt moved to the side to let Penelope walk into the house. She chanced a look back. Sheldon's eyes were on the floor. With a tremulous breath, she made her way inside, praying God to give her patience at this test she seemed to be forever facing.

* * *

**What do you think? Press the Blue Button. You know you want to... and it will make me stupidly happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Sorry for the delay. Been a bit busy this week, trying to update all my stories. Thank you once again for all the lovely feedback. I'm always tickled pink when I see a new review. **

* * *

Bernadette unpacked the Queen's belongings into her room and went about, with Melissa, making the place a little more homely. This room was not the finest that Penelope's family home had to offer but it was her childhood chambers and she had been most insistent in staying in these particular lodgings. The rooms were not as big or grand as her ones back at Court but there was something quite warm about it, especially as the fireplace was large and, when lit, bathed the room with warmth and a toasty glow.

Bernadette stifled a yawn behind her hand. She was weary from the journey to the North. They had been travelling from very early in the morning until not half an hour ago. The night sky indicated that it had indeed taken an entire day. The wind was more bitter and unforgiving here as the hills were higher and they were secluded by mountains.

The Queen had to wait until the physicians had finished working on her mother before she could see her. With her in such a frail condition, it was vital they tried everything they could think of. This was the mother of the Queen after all. Penelope had changed out of her riding clothes into a black, quite simple dress. Bernadette and Melissa did not question the Queen's desire to dress simply. The worry of it all would make wanting to look regal the last of the Queen's priorities.

Bernadette felt for the Queen. Her mother too had been struck by a terrible illness which had claimed her shortly after. It had opened her eyes to many things. Opened them to the realisation that despite her mother's many faults, she had in fact loved her very deeply. Opened them to the sight of her father, so proud and at times haughty, falter and let tears win out. It had been a night when she had ran to her chambers in a stream of tears and found her husband. She had expected him to make an ill-advised joke but instead he had held her all night as she grieved. She shouldn't have been surprised; Sir Howard was famed for his devotion to his own mother, who plagues had tried to claim, only to fail to even shift the girth of the woman. The woman would probably outlive them all. It was a thought that sometimes sent both her and her husband into depression.

Penelope was pacing constantly when a servant came to inform her that the physicians were done and she was now free to see her mother. Bernadette's heart broke as the beautiful woman followed the staff of her old household out of the room and out of sight. Melissa and her didn't move until the door closed and then went back to sorting the room. There really wasn't much to say.

* * *

Penelope entered her parents' chamber with heavy feet. Her legs seemed reluctant to move.

Her parents' chambers had not changed a great deal. There were a few pieces of furniture she didn't recognise but that was the extent of the change. It was still furnished as it had been when she had been a child. Her father, even with his new wealth, did not like changing things unless completely necessary. Her parents' bed still had the dark red velvet curtains hang from each side of the four poster. The only difference now was there was a very ill woman lying under the covers.

Penelope looked on her mother Jane with dawning horror. Her mother had always looked youthful for her age and possessed the long blonde hair that Penelope had inherited. Now, however, her hair was braided to the side and looked limp and darker. Her face was gaunt and she looked painfully thin. Her eyes were half-lidded as though half asleep or at least fighting from succumbing to it. Yet there was a flicker of something in her eyes when they fell upon Penelope.

"Penelope?"

"Mother." Penelope walked slowly to the side, fighting to remain calm and hide her distress. She had not seen her mother in so long. She could hardly start sobbing now. Her mother was no fool and probably knew all too well what was happening to her. The last thing she needed was an over emotional daughter.

"Your Majesty… must forgive me… for receiving me like this." Her mother's voice was ragged and hoarse from coughing and she struggled to sustain her breathing pattern and speak at the same time. "As you can see, I am not well and… am feeling a little weak."

"Mother, do not address me as "Your Majesty". Now is not the time for all that." Penelope slowly reached out and brushed a stray hair out of her mother's eyes. She was at a loss as what to say next. Her mother was laying before her at the frailest she had ever seen a person. She spotted a bowl of water and a flannel laying beside the bed so she picked up the cloth, rung out the water and slowly began dabbing at her mother's forehead in order to quell the flush on her mother's face.

"I remember… when it was me… who did this… for you." Jane managed to choke out. "You were… always catching chills."

"I know. But John was much worse."

"Your brother… always did things… that little bit more… dramatic."

"Has he come to see you?"

"Once." Her breathing became more raspy. "Two days ago… he has not returned."

Penelope did not push the matter further. She would find her brother and demand an audience with him. He may disregard the rules of their own father but he could not disobey the command of a Queen, even if she was just a Consort.

Her mother finally stopped breathing so desperately and the soft rise and fall of her chest informed her that she had found some form of peace in her slumber. Penelope had half a mind to remain at her side, ready should her mother wake again and need further tending to. However, she knew the servants would be under orders of her father to be on constant watch for any change. She stood and placed the cloth back into the bowl of water before kissing her mother's head and slowly leaving the chambers. She prepared for bed in a daze that night and lay motionless in her bed, listening to the utter stillness of the house. Her mother was dying… how could the world be so calm about it?

* * *

Sheldon slept off the journey in one of the rooms that Lord Wyatt had given him leave to rest in. It was the smallest of the guest chambers and noticeably bare in its furnishings but it contained a bed therefore his needs were essentially met. Sleep did not come easily to him however.

His night was plagued with dreams of long corridors, ferocious battles and the almost taunting sound of musical laughter. He woke several times to find himself back in the dimly lit room, a thin sheen of sweat plastered to his forehead. He cursed himself many times and tried to continue his slumber only to face failure.

Rising to dress, though he did not actually leave his bed until the sun began to rise to ensure he got a little rest, he opened one of the small windows in his room and breathed in the wind and air that swirled through the window. He sighed with mild content. He had spent many months in the North with his father and brother at the age of nineteen when there had been a shortage of work and food back home and they had ventured to find some more. It had been a harsh time, with them surviving through lodging in taverns and eating any animal they could catch during a hunt. From the position of the mountains that he recognised, he could calculate that at one point, he had not been five miles from the house he now stayed within. It was a thought that taunted him.

He pulled on his doublet and went outside into the courtyard. The skies were fairly grey but he could see the gleam of the sun light the valley all around them. He liked the North. It was a place where the mountains offered a mystical peacefulness and beautiful landscape. It was also a very long way from Court. Maybe he could buy a home here. He and Amelia could live peacefully. It may allow him a chance to rest for the first time.

* * *

Penelope rose earlier than she could remember in a long time. She put on her dressing robe and went to the window. She had half a mind to wake Bernadette and Melissa who were sleeping in the next room in the servant chambers but she didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to enjoy the silence.

She looked out at the view from her window. There were no walls surrounding her family home so she had an untainted and unrestricted view of the landscape. She had missed the North. The grand houses were secluded in the quiet countryside with nothing to disturb them for miles around. It was a world away from the life of the great city and the grand castle. A world she had long tried to forget.

Her eyes dipped to the grounds. Sheldon was stood below at the front of the house, seemingly enjoying the view as she had been doing. His hair looked messy and she could make out a hint of shadow on his face, indicating he had not yet taken a razor to his face. His chemise was untucked and sticking out under his doublet. He had seemingly dressed quickly to step outside. Penelope had never seen him so… natural. He was always so buttoned up, so clean cut, all sharp angles and rigid. Here, his posture was almost relaxed. Was this what he was like alone from anyone else? Was he only truly able to let his guard down to his own mind? She let her eyes linger on him for a long time until she heard movement from the next room and tore her eyes away. She couldn't help the blush in her cheeks when Bernadette and Melissa entered the room.

Soon, guilt began creeping back inside her chest at allowing herself for succumbing to these thoughts that always seemed surface when she looked at her former teacher. She was here for her mother, not for a holiday. With every lace of her corset, she reaffirmed that sentiment.

When she was dressed, she heard raised voices outside, in the courtyard. Heated, angry voices.

"_What kind of status does it give this family when the Queen's own brother spends all his time in the tavern, like some common drunkard?"_

Penelope knew that voice. It was her father at his most angry. And it also alerted her of who would reply before they even spoke.

"I'm touched by your concern, Father. And here I am under the elusion that you care only of status and reputation."

Penelope had forgotten how gruff and deep her brother John's voice was. Northern accents generally were, though Penelope and her sister Margaret were taught to speak more gently and with a hint of the royal. She wondered if maybe her mother had known of her potential even as a child.

She made for the door and left her chambers, heading for the courtyard. Even as a younger woman, she had been fairly skill at calming her brother down when not many could.

The servants bowed and curtsied to her as she went though they were all wearing anxious expressions. They clearly had short memories. The lack of control of her father and brother's tempers was something she witnessed many times.

She entered the grounds and tried to keep her footsteps quiet at first. Her father and brother looked lifetimes apart. Her father was dressed in his furs and gold of a gentleman. Her brother looked like he hadn't bathed in days, wearing simple clothing that she would see him wear when they were not quite so wealthy and his hair had grown quite long.

They continued to shout at one another until one of the footman caught sight of Penelope and bowed, catching both their attention. Her father turned and bowed his head. Her brother took a little longer. He looked winded to see her before bowing with effort. He had clearly been on the ale as he looked unsteady in his movements.

"Your Majesty. Sister."

She nodded her head. At least, he had remembered that they were of the same blood.

"I take it your tolerance for the delights of the tavern has not improved?" Penelope asked, her voice stern but with no real malice in her face.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I have not been present for many days." No need to guess where either, Penelope mused.

"That is apparent."

"What do you intend to do with him, Your Majesty?" Lord Wyatt asked his daughter.

"Let him sleep off the effects and wash away the grime. Then he will be in a fit state to be dealt with." Penelope turned away at that moment and retreated back inside. They could ignore her on the grounds she was their flesh and blood and a woman but they couldn't ignore a Queen. And if her crown would be used for anything, it would be bringing her family back together one final time.

* * *

Penelope was waiting in the grounds and enjoying the mountain air when John finally resurfaced. His hair was still long and he still looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes awake but he looked cleaner and was dressed more grandly. Whilst many men like to dress up in the very best finery, he, like her, looked more at home in more modest clothing. Penelope had not yet seen her sister who was spending a moment with their mother but she would at dinner time. It was something she both dreaded and looked forward to. Her and Margaret had a fraught relationship and he knew that their father favoured her above his other children. Purely due to the fact that Margaret had borne four healthy children and was as stern and formal as their father.

John approached her, a little cautiously, before bowing to her.

"Milady."

"How is your head?"

"It has been better, Your Majesty."

"You always did drink too much."

"As do you. Are you still fond of wine?"

Penelope couldn't help but smile at that. Now this she needed. Someone who remembered her before her elevation and was afraid to recall it or even jest about it.

"Why have you not been to see our mother?" Penelope asked instead. This was something that had been troubling her since she had heard from their poor mother. John's jaw tightened and it reminded her of Sheldon when he was asked a question he didn't want to answer.

"I saw her before. It was something I wish to not ever see again."

"Yet alas we must. You know she is like to die." John glared at her and Penelope hated herself for saying the words but that was the truth and one they couldn't avoid. In this matter, they were bound in their dread and impending grief. Jane had always been proud and fond of her youngest child and had taken pride in Penelope's beauty whilst John was also devoted to her, if only because her gentleness was a stark contrast with his father's rigid desire for his children to be respectful over being mortal.

"She is too young."

"Sadly, that did not save our other brothers and sisters when they were born." John's eyes fell to the floor. "You must see her tonight. She needs to see you."

They had walked nearly half way around the house by this time. Penelope missed these gardens. They seemed so much greener than those in the castle.

"Why do you never visit Court?" Penelope asked her brother suddenly. It was a question she often pondered.

"I went to Court once, before you were Queen. I became the worst kind of Libertine. Father had me recalled. I have my estates here that I like to oversee. I belong in the North. The tavern is my only means of temptation."

"What about Father? Why didn't Mother?"

"Father holds a remarkable amount of influence in the North that he does not possess in the South, even as the father of the Queen, and Mother thought that you should be allowed to be independent to a degree."

Penelope sighed. Independence? She had not experienced that for many years.

They rounded back onto the courtyard. Sir Sheldon was tending to his horse, clearly about to go out riding.

"Who is he?" John asked his sister. "The man who looks like he's constantly suffering from toothache."

"He's…" The only person that I have left that I trust. The only person who treats me as though my crown means nothing. The only person I long for yet cannot ever have. "… a servant of the King."

* * *

Penelope went down to the main hall when it was time for supper. The servants had been cooking venison and various other types of fine dining since mid morning due to the presence of the Queen. Penelope found this slightly fruitless. She was hardly in the mood for a massive feast at the moment.

The dining hall was decorated with torches and her family were all standing in wait for her to arrive. Her father and brother gave a bow as she entered. She caught sight of her sister Margaret for the first time. She was stood next to her husband, the Duke of Newcastle. They were both rigid and bowed deeply to her. Her sister was wearing a rather unflattering English gable hood and matching dress. Penelope did not care for the English hoods and wore the French style, if she wore a head dress at all.

Her servants were stood around the sides, ready to serve them at any time. Sir Sheldon, Melissa and Lady Bernadette were also stood alongside them. Penelope wished more than anything that they could sit down with her family and dine with her but that wasn't possible. They were close by; that would suffice for now.

She sat herself down at the head of the table. This was most unusual. No one had ever sat here before. It was her father's place to sit. She noticed his lips had thinned as she sat down. A sadistic part of herself enjoyed the reaction.

Conversation was rather stilted and difficult. Nobody really knew what to say. It was evident that her sister, brother-in-law and father had no idea how to address her now and her brother looked like he did not want to say what he wanted to in the presence of his father whom it was evident that his relationship with had not improved. Also the fact that their mother was not present was at the forefront of everyone's mind. The empty seat was almost mocking.

The plates were cleared and soon they could simply eat their dinner as a distraction.

"How is Court, Sister?" Margaret asked. She said 'court' as though it were a blasphemous word. Margaret seemed to have become more pious in her absence.

"As it always is: jubilant and full of life." Penelope wasn't lying but chose not to mention the unhappiness she suffered there.

"It was never quiet as I remember." John uttered behind his wine glass.

"How be His Majesty?" Lord Wyatt queried.

"He is well." Penelope answered shortly.

"I was surprised he did not accompany you." Lord Wyatt interjected.

"As was I." Penelope murmured. She did not want to discuss Leonard. She was uncomfortable enough as it was.

"Is there… any sign that you could be with child?"

Penelope's grip on her goblet tightened. Her brother John closed his eyes as though he had foreseen this moment and prayed it would not occur. Or at least not in his presence. Even Margaret was looking a little nervous.

"No. None."

Lord Wyatt's lips thinned. Penelope placed down her goblet with a loud clang that echoed around the room. Her eyes flickered towards where Sheldon was standing. He was glaring at Lord Wyatt. It reminded her of when Kripket had insulted him. She suddenly felt braver.

"Does that answer offend you, Father?"

Lord Wyatt would have normally shouted at her if she had ever taken that tone before. For once, her Queenly status worked in her favour.

"I merely worry for your position and influence, Your Majesty."

Penelope threw down her napkin.

"Leave." She said as a command to the room at large though her green eyes were on her father. Her brother, sister and brother-in-law all stood and bowed. Bernadette, Melissa and Sheldon were a lot slower in leaving, as though unsure that maybe they should stay encase Penelope needed help. Penelope held Sheldon's gaze for a moment as he left. She gave a tiny nod and he departed swiftly. Somehow his confidence in her gave her strength. She did not speak until the door closed. "You clearly have a lot to say Father. Say it now."

"I cannot deny that I have grown concerned. After three years of marriage, you have not presented His Majesty with a child."

"If you believe it is because I do not want children, you are very much mistaken." Her eyes were hard. Her father's were too.

"I have had reports," Wyatt continued, "that the King has not been to your chambers for many months. Sure you are aware of how conception occurs?"

"Oh indeed I do, Father. Very much so." Penelope found herself forming John's mindset in riling her father and that had made him turn a sort of puce colour. "I have tried everything to become quick with child and to no avail."

"If you do not fulfil your duty in providing the King with an heir, he will find someone who can!"

"He has an heir, in fact, he has two sons. He did not marry me to ensure the dynasty. It is already taken care of."

"Does it not bother you that he takes mistresses?" Wyatt demanded.

"Of course it does. But unless your sources are misinformed, the King has not produced any illegitimate children either. So maybe, _Father_, the problem of my childlessness is not all down to me!"

Lord Wyatt stood suddenly. Any remembrance of her status was forgotten. Now it was just father and daughter. And they were circling each other like angry wolves.

"That is treason. Have I not told you to hold your tongue?"

"It is the truth. And you did. I just learnt not to listen. Even at my most obedient, I never pleased you. You were just so disappointed that I were not another son. Well, guess what Father? I became Queen! I reached a high status than even your only son."

"And do you believe you got there alone? I put you in the King's way!"

"And I did the rest!" Penelope was holding her own in front of her father for the first time. She wasn't desperate to please anymore. She was desperate for him to see her as her own woman. One that didn't need approval any longer.

"With such a temper and unattractive qualities, it is no wonder the King has not made you with child!"

"_You go too far, Lord Wyatt!" _Penelope growled. "You aught to remember that you are now beneath me. I can do as I may. Remember that or your fortune can just as easily be forfeited as it was given!"

Penelope stormed from the room at that last word and left her father alone. She was about to ascend the stairs to hide in her chambers when John came running down the stairs.

"John?"

"Get Father! I don't think we have much time left."

At that, all anger evaporated and cold fear gripped her heart.

* * *

Sheldon paced his little cabin. He wondered what Penelope would say. He'd felt a huge desire to pull out his sword and demand that Lord Wyatt pay his daughter the proper respect. He was never inclined to be violent unless it be the enemy in battle.

He had heard servants dash about frantically from his chambers. He could only assume that Lady Wyatt's condition was declining. This would devastate Penelope. It seemed John and Penelope had a much more nurturing relationship with their mother than their father. Sheldon himself had experienced a cold, unloving father. They were sadly all too common.

He paced his cabins for a good hour, eating a little bread and cheese to keep him from feeling faint and having a goblet of wine.

It must have been early morning when Melissa entered his room. The look on her face said it all.

Penelope's mother was dead.

The knowledge stung his chest for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

* * *

Penelope sat in her chambers. She couldn't remember how she got back. She was surprised that she had the strength in her legs at all. The only thing she was aware of was the echo of silence in her ears and her wet cheeks.

She'd watched it all unfold before her. Her father took her mother's hand and the priest said a requiem mass. Her mother's eyes had closed and the candle was blown out. In the space of fifteen minutes, it was all over.

She knew she should be relieved. Her mother was suffering alive and was now at peace. Yet it seemed like a hollow victory for her because she was still motherless.

She couldn't go on like this. She was so angry at so many people. She was angry at her husband for not loving her enough to love only her and seeing beyond her beauty. She was angry at her father for not being able to see that she had done her damn best in trying to make her life work. She was angry at Amelia for not being there with her at that moment. She was angry at her for doing what she longed to do and marrying the man she loved. The man Penelope loved too. And she was angry at Sheldon because he was breaking her apart and the worst thing was he hadn't done anything wrong in doing so which made her even more angry.

Clutching the broach in her hand, she stood up and decided to try to break free.

* * *

Sheldon approached her apartments hesitantly. The Queen was all alone for over an hour and Bernadette was worried about her as she had not answered her knocks. For some reason, the little blonde woman believed Sheldon was the best person to comfort her. Sheldon could think of a hundred reasons why this was a fairly appalling idea but once again couldn't voice them.

He knocked three times.

"Penelope?"

Nothing. He sighed. He knocked another three times.

"Penelope?"

Still nothing. His concern was mounting. Another three knocks.

"Penelope?"

After there was still no answer, Sheldon tried the door. It was locked. He looked around. There was no one around. He had acquired the spare set of keys from the kitchens. It was surprising what some would do for an extra shilling. Even a bit worrying. Trying each key in turn until he found the right one, he opened the door. The room was dimly lit.

He felt the faintest stirrings of alarm when he could not find her. She was not in her bedroom or sitting quarters. The alarm blossomed to full blown panic when he noticed that the window was open wide. He stuck his head out just in time to watch a cloaked figure, riding away at top speed, blonde hair blown back against the wind.

* * *

**What do you think? The pretty blue button will let me know. And make me smile :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I love hearing what people think. I'm not totally sure of this chapter but I think it works well enough. It's hard trying to get down exactly what you want the characters to be feeling down on paper. Still hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sheldon ran frantically out of the Queen's chambers (but had the presence of mind to relock the doors) and through the hallways. The house was quiet due to the death that had just occurred and he came into contact with no-one for which he would be forever grateful for he couldn't mask or contain the fear to the inside of his chest. His face was contorted with anxiety.

He ran to the stables and quickly began to harness his horse as fast as he could. The panic was even greater than the one time she had run off into the forest outside the castle. He was more scared than he had ever been in his life at the prospect of going out there and not being able to find her and bring her back. Or even worse, someone else finding her and taking her for ransom. Mounting his horse, he kicked the sides and bolted out of the stables towards the darkness beyond.

* * *

The wind was calm that night but as Penelope rode higher and higher up into the mountains, it became more bitter. She was become grateful that she had taken her cloak with her and pulled it more tightly around her. She had rode for a good while and remembered the Mores around her family home well enough to know she was probably a good five miles away. She used to come walking up here alone at times when she had needed some time alone to breathe and just enjoy the fresh air all around her. It was the one place she knew she could be alone for as long as she needed as a young teenager and it was the one place she could think of now.

She kept riding forward until her horse came to a mountain top that looked down over the valley. From this point, she could see the little village that was lit by torches in the night time hours and which held the Tavern that her brother was so fond of. She had never come this far up before and never knew the view was so good up here. She dismounted and gently stroked her horse's head before walking to the edge of the mountain peak.

Penelope didn't know exactly what the plan was. All she had known was she needed to get away, far away, and quickly. She'd snuck out of that window before when Sir Kunibert had wanted to see her alone from her father's constant presence. Her skirts had billowed out and cushioned her fall quite nicely and she had rode off as quickly as she could. She had no money or jewellery except Sheldon's grandmother's broach and a sword. She had no idea where to go or where she could hide or even what her options were now.

She could go back. It was still early and she couldn't have been gone for more than an hour. It could just be her secret. But the idea of going back, going to her family home where her own true parent was lying in state, then back to Court where her husband was fast becoming someone she couldn't bare to be around and watch her most trusted servant marry the man she herself had grown to love was just too difficult and painful to comprehend.

She could keep running. Sleeping rough for the rest of her life, maybe disguise herself and go to live in a village. Start all over again. Sheldon's grandmother had done it and her ancestors had managed to climb back up the ladder of wealth and status again. But then she thought about it harder. Leonard would not let her go so easily. He would believe her to be kidnapped and would produce a search party across the kingdom. Her family would be questioned when it would become apparent that kidnapping was actually not the case. They could be charged with treason for involvement in getting her away and, while they had a fraught relationship at best, she didn't want them imprisoned for something she was certain that they would want nothing to do with.

Maybe she could try to get overseas. There were bound to be people who didn't like the King and were willing to see him humiliated. But then she would be running the risk of being caught by the Horde. If she was caught by anyone who had loyalties to the King, she would be brought back to him and probably be locked away in a convent. She was tired of being locked away whether that be imprisoned in a loveless marriage or in a bleak building. She thought back to the teenage girl who used to come up here to feel away from the world and just a part of nature. The mountains and mores as her only companion with no master. Where was that girl now?

She screamed. For the first time, she just screwed up her eyes and screamed her anger and sorrow into the wind, comforted in the knowledge that it couldn't scream back. With the wind of her face and blowing her hair all around her, she felt like she was looking out to her future. A future she couldn't even see anymore. She didn't scream again but cried instead. Cried furiously and unashamed at her pain because it was there and no-one was watching for the first time.

* * *

Sheldon entered the village on his horse. There were many voices of the townsfolk, rowdy with conversation and ale. Torches were lit all around which meant, despite the black canvas that surrounded them of the night, the village was basking in warmth. This village reminded him very much of the one he had left behind. The houses were built out of whatever they could get their hands on and very small. Yet, despite their rowdiness, he recognised people he once knew in these strangers. It was almost comforting. Almost.

He pulled up where many other horses were standing and tied up and dismounted. Stroking his horse distractedly as the grizzled creature took a drink of water from the pale, Sheldon let his weight fall against the wall. He was fast losing hope of ever finding her.

He looked up at the mountains that surrounded the village. He would have to go up there. He had hoped she wouldn't be so foolish as to ride up there alone and at night. It was looking like the last of his hopes was going to be dashed.

He cursed her for doing this. Cursed her for actually being willing to run away from the problems in her life and also for having the courage to actually make a break for it when even he could see that it was fruitless in the end. He was tired to the bone of this. Tired of the constant fear and self-loathing that came with the fact he felt fear at all. He was better than this. He hadn't felt these complex human emotions ever before and he was happier then. Except he wasn't quite. Life was colder and harder and everything seemed bleaker. As bleak as they were looking now, he still couldn't say with all honesty that he would go back.

Looking up at the mountains, he took a deep breath and strode into the Tavern. If he was going up there, he needed something to keep him warm.

The stench of urine and ale filled his nose and assault it with the blunt force of an axe. The laughter and rowdy cheer was at its loudest now he was in the heart of it. How his brother and Penelope's brother chose to spend their evenings here out of choice he would never understand!

He looked around. There were a group of men with his back to him trying to woo what Sheldon could deduce was a fairly attractive woman. A cloak was on the table between Sheldon and the men, clearly forgotten due to their inhibited state. He looked around to check no-one was looking before grasping it and fleeing. He was against stealing but in this case he would make an exception. He took a lantern for good measure.

He didn't look back to see the owner storm out of the Tavern, furious and undoing the reins on his horse to gain chase. His companion stumbled out.

"Kunibert? What are you doing?"

"Retrieving what is mine!" The burly man kicked his horse and was hot on Sheldon's tail.

* * *

Penelope's tears had frozen onto her face. She had not moved from her place overlooking the valley and still was unsure of where to go even if she did. This plan was looking even more hopeless the more she thought of it. It was beginning to get colder and the wind more persistent that she couldn't keep the hood of her cloak up. Her horse was sitting with its head rested not far by. She herself was tired.

The urge to just lie down and sleep was growing. She knew that if she attempted that so high up in the mountain all night she wouldn't live to see the next morning. She would freeze to death or suffer hypothermia. In fact, if she stayed out here any longer she would be running that risk. Running away truly wasn't the solution to her problem.

She didn't know how long she stood there afterwards but the sound of horse hoofs approaching snapped her out of her musings and a bright light. Oh Lord, they had found out she was missing already!

Before she could ready her horse, who showed no signs of moving off the floor, she heard a voice that stopped her dead.

"Penelope! Stop!"

She looked up to see the dark figure come forward. He was wearing a cloak and the lantern gave him almost a halo. He slowly set the lantern down.

"I thought no-one would find me here." She sounded almost like a child. As he took a step forward, she took one back.

"You play a good game. I took me over an hour."

"Have you come to arrest me? Drag me back?"

"Dragging you would be fruitless and exhausting as we are nearly five miles away. And no warrant has been issued."

"But you want me to come back?"

"That is my intention, yes."

"Well, you can get back on your horse and ride off then, because I'm not coming back to that life."

"So, what plan do you have? Stay here until someone not quite so sympathetic comes to collect you?"

"I'm not coming back. I don't care if I have to stay here forever and freeze to death. I'm not going back to being an ornament."

"Penelope.."

"NO! No, you listen! I'm not going back! Why the hell would I want to?" Penelope didn't want to give him the satisfaction of believing he understood her pain. He didn't have the first idea. "Why would I want to go back to a home where the last person who held me in any kind of maternal love is dead? Why would I want to go back to a man who views me as a prize and not a person? Why would I want to watch the man I thought I understood and knew well marry a woman he never _once _showed any indication that he had romantic feelings towards? Answer me! _Answer me now!" _

Sheldon could only bow his head in shame and discomfort. He couldn't answer. Who could?

"You're angry with me." It wasn't a question; just a sad fact.

"I'm angry at everyone and everything but you more than most. Simply because I believed you when you said you would never lie." Penelope knew now was the time. "Why didn't you tell me of you and Lady Amelia? Why not even a warning of what was to come?"

"I was going to ask to meet you, that day in the tent after the joust, but we were interrupted. By your husband."

So that had been it? He'd seen that she belonged to him and chosen to walk away.

"Then a letter. Anything. If I had received an explanation…" Would it have made it better? Or hurt more than not knowing. There was no way she could tell.

"You may hate me if you chose, though I ask you not to extend that hatred to Lady Amelia, who is a good woman and did nothing against her conscience or against you. But understand me when I say this cannot end well. You can earn your freedom and independence within the Court through wit and patience alone. If you run, you'll be a prisoner of your own identity forever. You will be captured, because believe me madam you will, and then humiliated for the King will not forgive you for such an assault on his ego. Come back with me now while it's not too late."

"What's to say you will not abandon me once more?"

"I will help you in whatever way you need to acquire happiness and I will not abandon you. I never will abandon you. I can't. It's too late."

Penelope was shaking at the anguish in his voice and the desperation in his eyes. He'd never looked more human.

"Well, this is quite the surprise."

Sheldon and Penelope whirled around at the sound of the third voice. Penelope was too stunned to feel anything other than disbelief. Sir Kunibert was stood about ten feet away, looking even larger and more foreboding than she could ever remember. The air of arrogance and intimidating was still seeping from him. And that smirk that could never mean good news was making itself at home on his face.

"Here I am, looking for the bastard who stole my cloak and here I am, finding the Queen and the thief having a cosy heart-to-heart."

"Do not speak like that in the presence of royalty." Sheldon snapped, though his face gave away his shock of the situation that had come about.

"I shall speak to her as I wish. We knew each other very well once before. Very, _very _well."

Sheldon's eye began to twitch and Penelope burned with indignation. She was not proud of the fact he had claimed her maidenhead but she also was not ashamed. And she certainly didn't appreciate having to endure this right now.

"What has happened has no weight on how things are today." She snarled. "You could have had me as your wife as you promised but you chose another. Do not taunt me with the past."

"Still with such fire. And here I am listening to those who say you have simply become a puppet to that idiot sovereign."

"I could have you imprisoned for that." Penelope snarled.

"I care nothing for him. I haven't for a very long time. Ever since he took what was mine."

"I am not a possession! When will men like you get it into your heads? I am my own person!"

"You belong to me." Kunibert was now mere feet from her. Sheldon was still stood between them. At the growl that had emitted from Kunibert's throat, Sheldon drew his sword.

"Step away." He didn't raise his voice. He didn't need to. Kunibert merely looked at him. Sheldon had gained muscle but not to Kunibert's scale. It was clear he saw Sheldon as a joke.

"Move aside." Kunibert's sword was drawn and he moved the blade so it touched the skin on Sheldon's neck. Penelope's breathing became restricted.

"Kunibert! Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this."

"I have everything to do with this, Penelope." Sheldon answered, unable to move his head to look at her as he had a metal blade threatening to cut open his throat.

"Penelope?" Kunibert said this as though the very idea of Sheldon addressing his mistress by her given name was hilarious. "You've acquired another puppy to do your bidding?"

Sheldon smacked the sword away from his throat with his own sword too quickly for Kunibert to stop it.

"Take the cloak and leave." Sheldon ripped off the cloak from his shoulders and tossed it at Kunibert as he said the words. Kunibert seemed to have lost interest in the original reason for gaining chase on Sheldon.

"Not until I collect what is mine."

"I. Am. Not. Yours." Penelope snarled though the fear was swelling in her chest at where Kunibert was going with this and why he seemed so unafraid of the retribution that would undoubtedly follow.

"Oh but you are. And you will be again. For your husband will fall and I will be there to see the glorious moment. You may be ignorant in your big castle but the Horde is rising and gaining power. The information I handed to them was fairly helpful as well."

Sheldon and Penelope were silent for a full ten seconds.

"You joined them?"

"The day of the wedding, would you believe? I became their biggest spy in terms of knowing what you would do. Those men out of the castle? They had been waiting for nearly a year to get you alone. And they would have succeeded had your little friend not interfered. My payment is simple. When the King falls, I get to keep you."

Penelope was torn between vomiting and fainting but didn't have time to do either. Sheldon had heard enough. His next swipe of the sword was met by Kunibert's and soon the blades were flying and crashing down on one another with a ferocity that Penelope had never witnessed. So caught up in the duel, Sheldon didn't notice the lantern he had left on the ground and, while dodging a particularly savage swipe, he kicked it over. The oil spilled onto the grass and burst into flames. What was once a dim, obscure light was now a wall of fire.

"Sheldon!"

Penelope tried to dodge and jump around the flames but the heat was intense and burned her eyes. She could just about make out the figures battling. She ran back and around the fire.

She saw Kunibert take a swipe at Sheldon, knocking him off balance. Kunibert's eyes were wild and he raised the sword up to finish what he started. Sheldon wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. She didn't even have to think. Grabbing her own sword, she swiped the blade to crash between Kunibert's sword and Sheldon.

If Kunibert was shocked by his former lover being skilled with the sword, he did not stop to show it and thought her with as much ferocity as her knight. Penelope met him swipe for swipe. All the anger and hatred she had ever felt for him and been made to feel in herself came out as she fought for everything she'd ever wanted. She would not be his prisoner. She would be no-one's ever again!

Sheldon had regained his composure and came up behind Kunibert. Without so much as a pause between them, Sheldon and Penelope grasped their swords and seared it forward into his enemy's back and chest.

Penelope looked at his face as he realised what had happened. He looked surprised. Kunibert's sword dropped from his grasp and the Queen and her knight pulled their swords back. Kunibert's chemise was weeping with crimson blood. He fell back after a few seconds. His time was at an end.

Penelope was trembling as she looked at the body of her former love. The traitor who would have made her life even more miserable than her life as Queen. He was gone and she was part of the reason why. She knew she should rejoice that she had smite her enemy like a true warrior. Instead, she was shaking.

Sheldon suddenly caught hold of her as if to keep her on her feet.

"Penelope, look at me. Look at me!"

She could tear her eyes away from the body on the ground. "I killed him."

"You did what you had to do to survive. Look at me!" Sheldon caught hold of her face with two of those beautiful hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. "You survived. You see? You can conquer and survive."

She looked at him. His eyes were determined but pleading. Her breath was tickling his face as his was to hers. They'd never been this close, he'd never touched her with such gentleness. They'd never been able to just gaze unabashed at one another. And now she had she couldn't tear away her eyes. The only time they closed was when her mouth met his and she was nothing but taste and sensation.

It was so gentle at first that she wondered if she had imagined it. They were scared at what it was they were doing. With every time their mouth reunited, the fear began to die away and became more urgent. His grip on her face tightened and her own hands threaded into his hair. He wasn't close enough. He needed him closer. She wanted him so close that not a spot of light could pass between their two bodies.

He was nervous and stiff when their tongues touched one another for the first time. She could wager that he'd never known a woman like this. The passion and ferocity grew as they became accustomed to the other's taste. It was the sweetest fruit and she longed to feast on it forever.

The fire continue to burn not far from them and the enemy was dead. Let the King send his men. Let the Horde wage bloody battle upon the land. Let her be a colossal disappointment to her family. As long as Sheldon made love to her mouth up in the secluded mountains over looking tiny villages, she would be no victim.

* * *

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think. I really want to know what you guys think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Huge apologise for the delay. Been taking a bit of a break from writing lately. Been reading instead. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as a form of apology.**

* * *

Penelope's eyes fluttered open as the sun began to rest upon her face through the window. She looked around. It was early morning and everything looked in place and as it always had. She wondered briefly if the trauma and anguish of the day had prompted her to experience a bizarre, terrifying and ultimately wonderful dream. She was fairly certain that this was indeed the case until she looked down to see she was still wearing her dark gown and not her night clothing. This may have been due to fatigue but it gave a lot more away. The hem of her dress was speckled and dusted with mud and dirt and her sleeve was speckled crimson: Kunibert's blood.

Penelope had to lay her head down again very slowly as the memory of that night came screaming back. She was exhausted just reliving it in her head. She remembered Sheldon catching hold of her and putting her back on her horse before guiding it along with his back towards her home. It was not yet dawn when they arrived back and they were able to sneak in unnoticed. No-one need ever find out about her attempt to escape.

She swallowed down the feeling of hatred for herself, knowing that up on the mountains was a dead man and she was the reason he was there. She knew she had no choice and it was a case of survival. She also knew that if it was ever discovered that she had killed him, it would be kept quiet by the King. Not that she could be. As far as everyone was concerned, she had not left her room all night. She could not dwell upon it. For she knew she had committed a far more grievous sin.

She touched her lips. His had been there and laid claim to them in a way no man had ever come close to doing. She knew she should be terrified and ridden with guilt at what she had done yet there was not even a glimmer of those emotions in her gut. She didn't regret that she'd committed treason. She wouldn't ever regret it. It would possibly mean the death of her and Sheldon yet nothing stirred in her gut except warmth at the memory.

They had not spoken a word as they had returned. Penelope was close to collapse and Sheldon was a man on a mission to get back in time. They'd shared a look as she had slipped back through the doors of her chamber and had wanted on impulse to repeat the kiss but knew that while foolish on a secluded mountain, it was suicide in a house filled with servants who could come around the corner at any time.

Slowly, and wincing at her aching body, she rose from the bed and made fast work of removing the gown. She had many black dresses for such occasions of mourning. She would have this burnt. She could not risk Bernadette or Melissa catching sight of the mud on her petticoats or worse the blood on her sleeve.

She stuffed the gown into a trunk for the time being and tried to straighten herself. She looked in her mirror and straightened her shoulders. She was not the woman she once was. When she had arrived, she had been confused, mad with worry and heartbreak. Now, her heart was broken for her mother was gone but she would not go mad. How could she when she knew that now her mother could finally achieve some peace from her pain and from the demands of being the mother of the Queen Consort? She would miss her mother for the rest of her days on Earth and would grieve but it wouldn't leave her a shell of a woman. No, it was too late for that. Now she had touched what it was like to be an outcast and a traitor to the crown, if only she and her young Knight knew it. It felt liberating. She killed the enemy and kissed a commoner. She was warrior at last.

* * *

Sheldon was weak with exhaustion and worry yet knew he would not get an hours sleep. The horses were back in the stables, the Queen was safe and returned and no-one was any the wiser. So why did he feel like he may implode?

His mouth was tingling.

Where her mouth had been.

Sheldon wanted to smack his head against the wall in fury with himself and despair. He'd committed the ultimate treason: he's had improper conduct with the Queen.

It was like everything he'd ever been taught by his father, by society and more importantly himself had fallen away the moment that Kunibert had been slayed. His first kiss and it was with the most powerful woman in the kingdom. For in that moment she was powerful. She was glorious. He knew all too well the anguish of the first kill. Even if it was the enemy, and the only means that you could continue to live, it still is a crushing blow to realise you will always be a murderer. It's something you can never escape and must deal with if you wish to survive. He couldn't let her fall apart at the idea of what she had done. It had escalated beyond his control. He hated not being in complete control. And yet he had never known such happiness at losing all of it. He knew, though he had no previous frame of reference, that her kiss had been telling him that she didn't care. Didn't care about the crown, or her stupid husband, or the world that would come crashing down if anyone ever found out about this. She didn't care. She just wanted him and only him. How could he stop that and retain his sanity?

He washed carefully, removing all dirt, and grime from the wind and the excursion of hunting for the Queen all night. He dressed in his black clothing which for once seemed appropriate as the household was in mourning. He looked down at himself. He looked no different to the naked eye but he felt taller, prouder, more masculine than before. Who knew that the kiss of a woman would make him feel so powerful? Maybe it had to have been a woman who mattered.

There was a knock upon the door. He spun around to see a servant girl at the door.

"A letter for you, Your Grace."

He took it promptly and dismissed the girl. He tore it open so fast he was surprised he didn't cut himself in doing so. He hoped beyond hope that maybe Penelope had wrote to him. He wondered if she was feeling the onslaught of emotions that he was. He was disappointed when he looked upon the loopy, perfectly italic writing on the parchment. It wasn't Penelope's handwriting, it was Amelia.

The letter was joyful. Amelia's brothers had granted them permission. It had been long and arduous but an agreement had been made. Sheldon did not have the will or the ability to read on. A wave of shame that left him nauseous hit him in that moment.

Amelia. What now for Amelia?

He'd been unfaithful, the one thing he never believed himself to be capable of. He was going to marry a woman whom he was fond of but didn't love. It was meant to be the escape and the way of putting all this behind him. That may have been possible if he hadn't committed such a sin. Now he couldn't lie to himself and he wouldn't be able to do so with Amelia either. But how? How could he break off the betrothal now without arousing suspicion and destroying her? He was her last chance and he was going to snatch it away before it was hers.

He breathed in deeply. Treason leads to torture and this truly was.

* * *

Penelope was allowed to remain in her chambers for the next few days. She dressed in black and said very little. She was in her own mind and that was how she liked it. Bernadette and Melissa also wore black and didn't try and tempt the Queen into anything she didn't want to do. Although she was not alone, at least she had peace.

Sheldon had not visited and she was not surprised. She was a little hurt but then the rational part of her brain, which seemed to have taken charge, reasoned that he was probably terrified at what they had done and needed time and space to deal with that. It was the least she could do and it gave her time to breathe and get her affairs together. He had not fled her home on his horse in the early hours of the morning - that could only be good news and a good sign.

The funeral was a few days later and it was a subdued and quiet affair. Penelope and Margaret took a back seat in the funeral, as did all women, and watched their mother finally laid to rest in the family crypt. Her father seemed lost and struggling to keep up his calm façade while her brother seemed to have completely forgone any pretence of his grief. Penelope had the urge to reach out and maybe embrace her father. She didn't however. A barrier that had at one point only been on his side was now steadfast and unmoveable on her own. She would not try and relentlessly please again. It was futile and wasted on a man who longed for a sons and instead got only one and two daughters. Margaret was stoic throughout too but Penelope had surrendered that battle long ago.

The next day, preparations began for her departure back to Court. A part of her felt sick of the idea to returning to being a trophy but another part was anticipating going back as a changed woman. She was stronger now. She had invisible armour. Any blows that attack now would be cushioned.

The goodbyes to her family were tense. She merely nodded goodbye to her sister and her father. To John, she was warmer.

"Please consider visiting court again," she said quietly, taking both his hands, "I am sure you will be able to resist the vices with your increasing age and wisdom." John gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hands. It was as close to an agreement as she was like to get.

Sheldon was sat astride his horse. He looked paler but with a set jaw. He had made some form of decision. Somehow it did not fill Penelope with dread as it once would have done.

From her coach, she watched her childhood home ride out of view as they moved further and further away. For the first time in days, tears prickled her eyes. She wanted to remain in the sanctuary of the mountains and in the quiet country. If she ever regained her freedom, she would come home and live out her remaining days here. Until that day was granted, she would be a Queen. A Queen that she was born to be.

* * *

Lady Amelia stood by her window and looked out to see if she could spot any sign of the coach approaching. She was anxious to see the Queen. It had been the longest that Amelia had been away from her mistress for nearly four years and it was like she was missing a piece of herself. Many would not wish to spend their entire lives in the services of the Queen but she would happily do so. She was more devoted to her than any other person. Maybe even more than Sheldon. She was not fond of the King. She had been appalled at the King's unwillingness to accompany the Queen at such a terrible time simply because it was inconvenient to him. She had heard of him dining with young, pretty women who were new to court. It made her want to do most unladylike things.

The meeting with her brothers had been tense and overtly formal. They were never the loving type of family. They weren't concerned with her choice of future husband by his personality. She could marry a tyrant for all they cared, just so long as they gained political power from the match. The knowledge that their sister was marrying a farmer's son and mere soldier (as they insisted upon viewing him) was highly disconcerting. They gave their permission for the marriage on the condition that they would not pay Sheldon a dowry. Normally Amelia would think this to be a disastrous idea but she knew Sheldon held no interest in increasing his wealth. She'd accepted the terms. She was certain her family would chose not to attend the wedding.

She finally caught sight of the carriage and walked with briskness down to meet her mistress. She came out into the courtyard. Sheldon dismounted his horse. She nodded her welcome to him. He seemed frozen for a moment before returning her nod. How odd. He must be wary from the journey. The carriage open and the Queen climbed out. She was wearing her mourning clothes and wearing none of her jewels except the old broach that she seemed so fond of recently. She looked a little dazed but quite formidable at the same time. She looked surprisingly strong given the circumstances and like she would carry herself with dignity at this terrible time. Amelia curtsied.

"How was your journey, Milady?" She asked warmly. Penelope looked at her properly, dead in the eyes. Her resolve seemed to waver and almost slip. Amelia didn't move. Had she spoken out of term? Slowly, Penelope came forward and put her arms around her in an embrace. Amelia was shocked at this behaviour but returned the hug. Melissa and Bernadette looked a little taken aback but no-one said anything.

Penelope step back after a moment. "Forgive me, I'm a little weary."

Amelia simply nodded and escorted the Queen inside the castle.

* * *

Penelope bathed and ate in her chambers. She felt a little better. She knew Amelia was worried about her. Having not felt any feelings of guilt previously at her infidelity for Leonard, she was suddenly hit with the strength of a cannon ball in the stomach at the realisation that she had betrayed her most loyal subject. Her resentment at Amelia's betrothal to Sheldon was gone and she felt deep shame. If there was someone she would never set out to hurt it was Amelia. Although sometimes haughty when first met, a more loving and devoted woman and friend she had never had.

She rose up.

"I'm going to take a walk amongst the grounds." It was getting a little dark but was lit with torches and there was a brisk chill in the air that would clear her head.

"I believe the King may be expecting a visit or come to see you in these chambers shortly Milady."

Penelope did not even turn back around.

"His Majesty will have to expect my presence another time. I need some time alone."

She did not turn back to see their shocked expressions. She left into the grounds quickly before she could be stopped. She was a grown woman and the wife of the King; she didn't need to be watched like a prisoner in the Tower.

She inhaled the cold night. There was still a bite of winter in the kingdom though it was not as clean and cleansing to breath in as the North had been. There were no mountains in the South. The grounds were more or less deserted and the sky was darkening quickly. Despite the beauty of the gardens with the greenery, flowers and waterfalls, she did not find the atmosphere comforting. The brick walls all around, secluding the grounds from the rest of the world, seemed to take away the tranquillity.

It was a small but definite act of defiance. She would not make herself readily available whenever it was convenient for Leonard. She would do as she wished. She would not do anything so foolish as to anger the King outright or do anything that would be outrageous. Small, slow steps of defiance was a good method in shifting the balance of power in her favour. With patience and strength, she could change the way things were. She would slowly push and prod and grind down on Leonard's nature. All the while she would boost her popularity as much as she could within the court. She'd learn about the politics of the diplomats (she had Ambassador Rajesh for that), be gracious and kind to the people and slowly gain more respect as more than just a great beauty. As she took away her love and obedience from her husband, she would gain the love of the people. The King was only as powerful as his people allowed him to be. Should she be the Queen that the Kingdom deserved and he try and banish her, they would never forgive him and his influence would be lost. She would keep calm and slowly tip the balance. It would take time but that's all she needed.

She was so caught up with her plans and thoughts that she was soon by the stables. It was not the abandoned ones where she trained with Sheldon but the royal ones where the horses were tended to. It was now dark and the torches were lit all around. The stable boys were all retired and had gone to the hall for their meal. Her faithful horse was poking his head out of one of the doors. She slowly walked up to him and stroked him gently. She felt a little guilty for what she had put him through up in the mountains. It must have been a difficult journey.

She slowly looked around the horse. There was a light inside the stables. Someone was in there. She thought maybe that she could slip away unnoticed but suddenly caught sight of the dark figure and all thoughts of leaving left her body.

Sheldon didn't turn around as she entered. She made sure to tread softly as to not to alarm him. She wanted a moment to admire him without disturbance. Granted, he had his back to her and she couldn't see his face but that barely mattered. Just watching him brush the hair of his horse and the way he held himself was comforting in a way Penelope would never understand. The torch on the wall gave him something like a halo.

She coughed gently and he turned around. He went to bow but Penelope held up a hand.

"No. I think we should forgo the pleasantries."

Sheldon went rather red but didn't argue. He just nodded rather gravely.

"Are you well?" He asked, tonelessly.

"Better. Stronger."

Penelope took half a step forward.

"I must apologise for what I put you through that night. It was… irresponsible and cowardly to have tried to run away."

"It was but I can understand why you chose to try." His eyes had found a spot nearly Penelope's feet and were not showing any sign of moving.

"Are you angry with me?" She sounded a little timid. A far cry from the strong persona she was going to assume around her husband.

"I am angry with myself." He turned around and placed the brush he'd been using to groom the horse to one side.

"But you did nothing wrong."

"I committed treason. And adultery." Sheldon turned to look at her in the face for the first time. "I betrayed all my principles. And the worst thing of all? I am not sure I truly care."

Penelope's breath caught. She felt what he felt to the word.

"I cannot marry Amelia. Not now."

Penelope closed her eyes. Although this was what she had longed for since she had learnt of the betrothal, she still hated the knowledge that the reason Amelia's happiness would be stolen away was because of her.

"Is that what you want?"

"No, not particularly. I don't want to be the one to destroy her hopes and I want a quiet, uncomplicated life that maybe I could achieve with her. She understands the importance of routine and of my duties. But I can't have that now."

He looked angry, exasperated and terrified all at once. He seemed to be fighting the urge to tug at his hair.

"I understand-"

"No! No, you don't understand. I have crossed a very personal line with myself with the one woman I can touch. To even think of you in such a way is a sin and, my mother has led me to believe, one that will cause me to burn in hell forever should I have ever indulged in it. I can never be with you as I want to and in a way that isn't secret. I'll always have to watch as you go back to _him." _He spat it out like it tasted vile in his mouth. "I'll always have the threat of an axe to my neck should anyone ever find out what I've done or worse live long enough to have to witness you meet a similar fate. So unless that's what's been running through your mind, no, I don't think you understand at all!"

"Do you not think I'm aware that this is a death sentence?" Penelope demanded. "I could be burnt alive for this! But I don't care. I felt alive for the first time that night. I fought for my life and freedom alongside you and survived. _That's _what I want. I want to be yours but I can't. But you said yourself, wit and patience can earn us freedom and independence. You said you wouldn't leave me. Don't leave me now. I will take that risk if you take it with me."

She caught hold of his doublet in both hands and forced him to look right at her. "We can be together. It may be in the shadows and morally wrong but if God wills us, I will one day be free. And then I can be away from this place and live life in the quiet once more."

Sheldon looked at her and then looked up at the ceiling. He looked like he was praying to a deity. Maybe for guidance. Or forgiveness.

He looked down at her again. "You will be the death of me, I hope you know that."

"You forget how good I am with a sword."

Sheldon smiled but it was a tired one. He was scared. So was she. She closed the distance and rested her head on his chest. He was stiff and awkward at first before finally resting his cheek on top of her head. Penelope closed her eyes. A moment's peace for two traitors. This could either be the mistake of her life or the moment. As long as she could keep this, a moment alone in Sheldon's embrace, she didn't care which.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I'm late updating, I know, but that's down to my new reading addiction, the gym and my general bone idleness. Thank you so much for all the feedback. I love every single review, alert and favourite. **

* * *

Penelope's transformation was slow, carefully thought out and cautious but it was effective. She finally went to see the King the next morning (she had been informed that he had been perplexed to find she had not visited upon her return) but kept her ladies close by. She had them stay throughout dinner with the King. The King had been full of apologies and condolences for her loss and had given her a gift of emerald earrings. They matched her eyes, he had announced, clearly pleased with himself. She accepted them politely but then stood to return to her apartments. Leonard had been surprised, his stuttering tone gave away his unease, and it had escalated when Penelope had simply offered her hand for his kiss. She smiled throughout their dinner and goodbye but her eyes were icy. She made sure of it. She wanted Leonard to know how angry she was at him but not give him any true ammunition to turn her anger onto her. She knew he liked to do that when he could not get his way. He was self-pitying in every corner of his life. She once found it endearing as his father and mother before him had been magnificent monarchs but cold parents. Had his older brother not succumbed to the sweating sickness, he would never even be king. Now, Penelope only felt distain.

From then on, Penelope made sure everyday of her life was mapped out and planned to the minute. She knew when the King was in council and otherwise occupied. She made sure that whenever he had the time for leisure, she was occupied. Normally through needlework with her ladies, prayers or hunting. Hunting was her favourite. For it was a chance to mount her horse and ride away from the troubles. And towards the one man who gave her strength.

Sheldon and Penelope had an understanding. She would do no more with him until his obligation towards Amelia was broken. It was sinful enough that she had committed infidelity towards her best maiden already and was the reason why her marriage would never come to be. She would not condemn her soul further by continuing to betray and prolong the hurt.

Sheldon was determined that the engagement would cease and he would be free once more. Penelope believed his promise. Sheldon lied on a daily basis through his promise of allegiance to the King but he was fundamentally an honest man when it didn't concern life or death.

Penelope was determined that life would become easier from now on. She was tired of tears and unfulfilling moments. Life would change. It was simply up to her to ensure it did for the better.

* * *

Amelia was reading a new book by the fire on the night she received a visit from Sheldon. She was feeling in good health but somewhat uneasy that day. The week that had passed had been most unusual. The Queen's return had given her back her routine but there was a change in the air. The Queen was harder and more outwardly polite towards the King and the court yet was even more gentle and patient with herself. Amelia was normally thrilled at this happening but there was something in the Queen's eyes. Like she hated herself every time she looked at her. There were even times when Penelope had looked upon the verge of tears.

She was still pondering the mystery when one of her own ladies introduced Sheldon. He came forward and bowed very deeply. She stood up and placed her book upon the side table.

"Sir Sheldon. This is most unexpected."

"Forgive this late hour, Milady. But I believed this is a matter that cannot be delayed."

Amelia nodded slowly and offered him a seat. He seemed as rigid as the moment he had stepped before the King. Her stomach began to clench in a most unpleasant way.

"I am surprised that you have come at a late time but more so that it has taken you nearly a week to meet with me face-to-face."

"Yes… I must apologise but I have been debating the best way in which to bring up a sensitive topic."

"What sensitive topic?" Her voice was calm but low. Her throat was getting tighter.

Sheldon looked down upon his hands for a few agonising seconds with Amelia refusing to remove her eyes off his form. Eventually he took a breath and lifted his head again.

"I no longer believe… that it is a beneficial idea to pursue our betrothal."

Amelia didn't speak. She made no sound. Not a breath, not a whimper, which was how she had been brought up to become. She was a poised woman who showed no real emotion and kept her feelings to herself. All the more impressive and defined when she could feel herself wilting away, one hope and dream at a time.

"You wish for us not to marry?"

It sounded so harsh as the honest truth but that's what the truth often was. Dressing it up in fine, long words did little to soften the cannon blast it delivered. Sheldon could only nod his head.

Her throat was closing up and felt as though she had swallowed something large and without chewing it.

"May I ask why this is?"

Sheldon's face betrayed no emotion as he looked into her eyes. She never appreciated how blue his eyes were and, now she may never have the opportunity to do so again, she chose to relish it. If only while he was telling her eye-to-eye why he did not want her.

"I find the manner in which your family regards me, as though I am beneath you, rather intolerable. Whether it be true or not, I do not believe I could commit into a marriage where the bride's family would deem me unworthy to even receive a dowry. I do not believe I could live with that."

Amelia's mouth twisted. There was more. Sheldon was a proud and quite arrogant man but she knew him well enough to know that money was hardly his main priority and concern.

"Also…" Sheldon's voice sounded lower. "we also agreed that our marriage would be one of convenience. While that is perfectly acceptable to me and, as I regard you highly, a marriage built out of platonic and professional affection would be quite comfortable. However, I have come to realise that while you have promised me the terms we are both in agreement to, when we are finally married, you may come to expect more from me. Something I am not sure I am able to deliver."

"What is it that you believe that I would later demand?"

"Love."

Amelia's eyes were beginning to sting but the noblewoman in her would not let her distress show.

"And you believe you cannot love me in return?"

"While I am genuinely and truly fond of your friendship and see you as a fine woman, I do not love you in such a way as you would need. And deserve."

"And… if I were able to cope without your love?"

"I would not imagine it would be a happy life that we would lead. I have witnessed myself the impact a marriage with love long since past can have on those around it." Amelia remembered his furrowed brow whenever he had mentioned his late father and mother's married life.

"Very well. We shall consider out agreement null and void."

"Lady Amelia, please let me-"

"No." It came out quickly and a little sharp. "No. No, you are right. The agreement would not benefit either of us and would result in unhappiness. Something that I desire no more than you."

Amelia stood which Sheldon followed suit to. There was a sadness in his eyes. She was mollified somewhat to know that this wasn't easy for him. There was some comfort in that. Sheldon bowed to her before taking his leave.

Amelia did not look from the spot he had just vacated as he asked a question from by her chamber door.

"Will this affect how you perceive me? Understand I did this to spare you any more unnecessary hurt."

Amelia's vision was blurred at this point so she wouldn't have been able to see him even if she had turned to look in his direction.

"Give me time." She eventually managed. There was silence until she finally heard the click of the lock as the door closed.

She stood there for a long time, unable to comprehend what to do or how to act. Instead, she wandered over to her closet. She opened a chest where she had kept her mother's wedding dress. The dress was dated but the veil was quite beautiful. She had thought she would be able to wear it. She ran the sheer material through her fingers before placing it gently back inside the chest. She retired to bed that night, feeling hollow and empty and filled with tears that she would not let fall.

* * *

Rajesh walked the grounds and breathed in the crisp air of early morning. He liked to walk the gardens of the palace this time of day. It awakened his mind for the day ahead and gave him a sense of peace. He needed it badly. His mind was forever alert and racing these days.

The court that had once enthralled him was beginning to prove tiring and was aging him beyond his years. Diplomats were hard to trust and he had to become harsher and more forward-thinking in order to survive. The royal family were also causing him a great amount of stress.

The King was very easily distracted from the call of duty. He was used to seeing this in powerful men and knew it was best to stroke their ego in order to get them onside. Leonard had proved most difficult in the Queen's absence. He had spent much of his spare time in the company of many ladies at court. He had such a puppy like, simpering look about his person in their presence; it was rather pathetic. And whenever he could be tempted away from the company of loose women, he was only ever interested and concerned with the presence of the Horde. Rajesh knew that the King had generals who were monitoring the situation for him and that his interference was becoming irksome. He had debts to other countries to pay and the poverty of the small villages within his kingdom to worry about.

The Queen, however, had proved a rather different matter. She had changed entirely since the death of her poor mother. The pain that she had been wearing like a glove had been removed from her features. She seemed stronger, more removed from the world yet embracing the court like she had never done before. He had been amazed when she had come to the Embassy to visit him. She had been keen to know what was happening in the world of politics and the way the wind was blowing. He had told her all he had known without giving away too much about his own ambitions. It appeared that the Queen wanted to gain more influence over the Court through knowledge.

The lingering worry that had been plaguing his mind for weeks about the relationship between his friend and their mistress had returned full force. The betrothal of Amelia and Sheldon was over. The court was in shock although it was rumoured that Farrah Fowler family were relieved to not have a commoner in the family. Amelia had been dignified and had said little about the matter while Sheldon had been training most days. He guessed it was an attempt to escape his family's questioning. It was proving a little too much of a coincidence that two people who were sharing such chemistry leave the eyes of the court together and return making such noticeable changes.

Rajesh breathed in the air that was so crisp this morning. There was almost a slight frost in the air so his fur cloak was wrapped tightly around his shoulders. It was so quiet that the only sound all around was his feet upon the gravel as he walked.

He was by the trees that were planted all around the palace when he eventually caught sight of another soul. He did not even need to check who it was as the black clothing was always the same upon Sheldon. The tall man was leaning against a tree, carefully arranging and checking his arrows. Rajesh knew all too well how meticulous Sheldon was with his equipment. It was fairly impressive.

"Always so eager to begin your day, Sir Sheldon."

The young knight turned to look at the Ambassador. Rajesh tried to stop his eyes from widening. The Knight looked pale and like he hadn't slept for many nights. The recent stress of his broken engagement seemed to have had a very negative effect on him.

"I like to push myself, Ambassador Koothrappali. It keeps me alert… and sane."

Rajesh nodded and then nodded his head in the direction of the path he was following before he came upon Sheldon. The tall man placed his arrows back into his bag and began to walk with his friend.

"It has been quite a month for you." There was no questioning in Rajesh's statement as they knew for a fact it was true.

"Indeed. One I doubt I shall ever be able to forget in a hurry."

"It is a shame. For I believe Lady Amelia would have made you a good wife."

Sheldon seemed to go even more stiff at this. There was guilt in his eyes.

"Indeed she would have. But I could not marry her under false pretence. It would be wrong."

"An honourable reason if ever there was one." A pregnant pause passed between them as they wandered deep into the grounds. "It is grand thing to have the Queen back to court. She seems to have flourished since being away." Rajesh was sure to keep his tone light.

"I believe her mother's passing has given her a new purpose in life."

"Indeed. She seems to be more involved in the politics of court. There are rumours at court that the Queen has not lain with the King for many weeks. I believe she no longer tries."

"I assume that the King is displeased."

"He is but it is not something another pretty maiden cannot fix. He is known for lasting sentiment." Rajesh breathed deeply. "I cannot help but notice that as she blossoms, you seem to wilt. Like you are carrying her troubles for her."

Sheldon's breathing was uneven. Rajesh knew he now had his full attention.

"I do not know what has transpired or if I should even be discussing this with you. But I love the Queen and shall never forsake her. But I urge you to tread with caution. This is a dangerous path you walk. So watch your footing as you walk it."

Rajesh left the Knight's side without another word. He had said what he had needed to. He would say no more.

* * *

Penelope waited in the abandoned stable. It was night and she had taken the precaution of wearing modest clothes and a cloak. She had slipped out unnoticed.

She was desperate to see Sheldon. She had not been able to see him alone since their night together when they had first returned. They had agreed that they had to be discreet in their meetings from now onwards. If they were discovered to be missing too often, there was every chance they would be discovered.

She had found out through Bernadette that Amelia and Sheldon's engagement was over. She thought she would feel overwhelming relief but instead she felt a sting of guilt and compassion only for her friend. Amelia was more subdued with her mistress than normal and was sometimes distracted. Penelope was patient with her. It was the very least she owed her. Amelia had asked the Queen that day if she may retire home to the country for a little while.

"You have made such a transformation, I was hoping I could gain the same perspective if I too return to where it all began." Penelope had granted her the time away with her love. Amelia would be leaving tomorrow.

She was a selfish woman, she knew that, but she was defying an empire for what she loved. Unfortunately, the empire always contains innocents.

Sheldon knock nine times upon the door. It seemed to be something of a secret knock. Slightly humorous for Penelope as by the time he would have finished, he could have been discovered by the enemy. She opened the door to let him come inside. The torch upon the wall was the only source of light so it was dim inside. Her heart still ached for him as she took in his features.

"Are you unwell?"

"No. I'm just tired. I always seem to be tired these days."

Penelope nodded and sat down upon a haystack. Sheldon, ever conscious of germs and disease, remained standing.

"You kept your word."

"I always do." Sheldon replied.

"How did she… take the news?"

"As I knew she would: with a quiet dignity and acceptance." Somehow, that stung worse than if Amelia had thrown one of her books at his head. Penelope looked down at her feet.

"She retiring for a time to her home in the countryside. I believe it will be good for her."

Sheldon nodded slowly. She stood and walked to his side. "Please do not blame yourself."

"Why should I not? For this is my fault. I should never have accepted her proposal in the first place. It would have avoided all this hurt."

"Nothing could have avoided this." Penelope said gently. "Some things… we can not avoid, no matter how badly we wish to."

Sheldon didn't seemed mollified by this. Penelope caught hold of his face and turned his head to look at her with one hand. She kissed him gently and tried to convey every emotion into her kiss. How much she needed him, how badly she missed him when he was gone, how much she loved everything he stood for.

"Don't shut me out now." Penelope stepped back and brushed down her skirts. "I cannot stay long. But I will write to you." Penelope went for the stable door when Sheldon caught hold of her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

This kiss was not gentle. It was strong, almost arrogant. It was persuasive too as she knew that he too was trying to convey every emotion onto her. Penelope surrendered this battle willingly. She gave herself over to her lover. No man had ever kissed her like this. Like she was worth fighting for. Really truly risking his life for this moment.

She pulled away after a few glorious moment. Her chest heaving, she managed to back towards the door, a smile only ever meant for him on her lips. She wanted to run back to him and drag him onto the hay. She couldn't risk that as she knew she could not spend hours in this stable without someone noticing her absence. Quickly, and with a heavy heart, she pulled up the hood on her cloak and ran into the night.

* * *

**See the box below? Write what you think. I'll love you for it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. Once again, thank you so much for all the lovely feedback. It is pretty overwhelming. I love every single review. Secondly, sorry again for the wait. I'm just a bit slow updating sometimes. It's a bad habit of mine.**

* * *

Sir Sheldon and George Cooper rode through the forest as they continued their morning hunt. They had caught hardly anything but were in light spirits. George was surprised with this as his younger brother found it frustrating whenever they could not catch food. Not that they had any means to worry about eating any longer. The great hall was always brimming with spectacular feasts. However Sheldon seemed light of heart lately and small things that had once troubled him didn't seem to vex him any longer. A small part of George was eager to find what had changed his sibling but the bigger part urged him not to push it and enjoy the peace. His brother was good company when he didn't talk. And the constant badgering by their mother due to Sheldon's broken betrothal had been tiring on them all.

They left the woods into the clearing when they had a good view of the countryside. The fields before them was where many of the King's countrymen grew their crops and they were a good few miles away from the palace. George looked further a field and wore an expression worthy of his brother at his most worried. Sheldon followed his eyes quickly and saw it. Smoke was wafting over the hill in the distance. A fire was burning, and from the smoke, a wild one. Without wasting another second, the two brothers kicked the sides of their horses and raced forward at high speed.

* * *

Ambassador Koothrappali was playing chess with an associate when the commotion rung out through the hall. The King was talking with Sir Howard when the Cooper brothers ran forward. The muddiness of their clothes and the red smears upon their doublets alerted Rajesh that losing four pawns in quick succession would soon be the last thing on his mind.

The guards stood in front of the King to block the young men proceeding any further. The distress upon the elder Cooper brother's face and the determination to address the King on the other's caused the King to let them pass. Both brothers dropped to one knee once before him. The lack of reluctance by his young Knight friend to do this alerted the seriousness of the situation to Rajesh.

"Your Majesty. The Horde has attacked one of your harvest fields."

Outraged gasps and chatter surged around the room and fear was painted as clearly on the faces of the court as ever Rajesh had seen. The King himself looked at a loss for words.

"How many dead?"

"Twenty of your King's men. We arrived in time to stall them and push them back. I believe the rest of your servants escaped the slaughter." George managed. His eyes looked haunted from what he had seen.

The King nodded and then dismissed the brothers. An emergency meeting of the council was called. Sheldon was brought back to attend, for as a general, he was to sit in on military issues. Rajesh made great haste in returning to the Embassy. He must write home and tell of this great change. The country was in danger and it was just the beginning. Of that, Rajesh was certain.

* * *

Penelope was alerted of the events in the cornfields. Her heart beat horribly and her chest grew tighter. Her thoughts immediately went to Amelia. She had departed the castle in early morning. The idea of Amelia being caught up in the tragedy made Penelope want to scream. However, she was alerted on good authority that Amelia had departed the lower Kingdom before the sun had rose and further news came that Amelia had arrived safely. The relief Penelope felt made her so weak she had needed to sit down.

Her heart broke when she heard of the dead. So many families destroyed and for the first time the guilt of Kunibert's fate did not agonise her as much as it once had. For she knew, he would have taken a life if it propelled him any further.

Bernadette and Melissa talked in frightened whispers of what the Horde was capable of. The two women feared they would try and storm the castle. Penelope was not afraid. The King's enemies were vicious and the fact they were once his own men made it more frightening. They knew how the King's mind worked. But Penelope had complete faith in his generals. In one general. Her general.

Penelope sat at her desk and took out some fresh parchment. She was not one for writing letters as she found interactions more emotional when they were done face-to-face. However, she knew that Sheldon would be preoccupied and instead decided to return to writing down her feelings. Dipping her quill, she began to write.

* * *

Sheldon stripped himself of his clothes and began to wash with earnest. He had been forced to remain in his muddy chemise and with blood on his hand all day as he listened to the King bark orders. The grime had made him want to rip off his skin and, now he was free, he wanted to make short work of getting rid of the feeling. His brother had the foresight to ask the servants to prepare a bath in Sheldon's room for when he returned. If he wasn't so distracted, he would have been touched. There was far too much on his mind for that sadly.

The enemies of the King were rising. That much was evident. The Horde wouldn't have just spontaneously burnt down a harvest field and open fire with their arrows on some innocent peasants unless there was a motive. And Sheldon had been a soldier long enough to know that an attack like this was a warning. A warning of more to come. They were growing stronger and the attacks would too. This was just a taste.

Sheldon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The meetings had been draining. He had argued this case almost viciously to Duke Eric and the other councilmen. But they all seemed intent on ignoring him. They kept reassuring the King it was just a brawl that had gotten out of control. Maybe two landowners with a petty squabble that had gone too far. The King had seemed mollified and Sheldon had been close to losing all control. And he didn't have very much to begin with. It seemed everything the King did irked him nowadays. Maybe because he was his biggest obstacle in all things.

He dried and dressed in his night clothing. He felt weary and unable to rest. He had not been able to eat at his usual time and his digestion would surely keep him awake at night now. He was about to retire wearily to bed when a knock came upon the door. He was just about to bark for whoever it was to go away and leave him with a little peace when his sister came forward.

"Melissa. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I've been ordered to give you this." She stiffly extended her arm. A letter was clutched in her hands.

"What is it now? Is it from our mother?"

"No. It is from the Queen."

Sheldon's eyes widened and flicked from the letter to his sister. Melissa's mouth looked tight.

"Thank you." Sheldon took the letter. Melissa made no move to leave.

"What is the Queen writing to you for? At this hour?"

"How am I to know? I haven't read the letter yet."

"This is becoming something of a regular occurrence."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed but his chest was beginning to tighten uncomfortably. "I'm her teacher. Of sorts. No doubt she will be concerned about the events of today and want more training."

Melissa looked like she didn't believe him but couldn't prove anything. She inhaled and turned away to leave. Sheldon waited a full five seconds after the door had closed before tearing the letter open and reading.

_Dear S _

_I believe that you have had an arduous day. My heart goes out to you, good Sir. For the sights must have been most distressing. I worried for you as I always do. _

_I take it that this is a warning. I won't lie. I am afraid. I want to meet you tomorrow. We can ride the forest. I haven't duelled for a long time. I believe it will be necessary for me to practise if these attacks mean something. Promise me that you will respond soon. I will get Melissa to carry all our letters. Family loyalties will keep the suspicion to a minimum. _

_Yours always_

_P_

Sheldon closed his eyes. It was short but said so much. He was glad that she was cautious enough to use initials should, God forbid, anyone ever come across such a letter. They could not afford the risk of being caught. He was also impressed. She knew what the Horde was doing. A little bubble swelled in his throat. She may be a Consort but she was wiser. Wiser than the entire council. Oh, how the King would benefit from ridding himself of the old coots in his court and just talking to his wife. A woman, who knew nothing of military tactics, who could see what some refused to entertain.

He needed to see her but sending another letter was risky. Maybe using Melissa was not wise. She worked closely with the Queen and was his sister so her constant comings and goings to both apartments would arise no suspicion. However, he knew his twin well. Despite her protests of being nothing like him, they were. He recognised her narrowed eyes and hardened jaw for her attempt to not blurt out something she would regret. He wore it often whenever he was in the King's company.

He would approach the next morning and agree to her terms. He wanted to train her more. Above all other wishes, he wanted her to be safe. War was coming and no further chances would be taken.

* * *

Penelope waited on barely controlled nerves for Sheldon's response. He arrived to her apartments the next morning to pass along a message from the King to forgive him for having to miss dinner that day. Penelope hadn't intended to spend dinner with him anyway. At least it saved her the energy of faking an illness and possibly having the physicians pester her with their methods of bleeding her. Once her ladies were another side of the room, Sheldon spoke in a low voice.

"We will ride out into the forest tonight." Penelope had no time to answer before he bowed and retreated. Her heart was swelling by the moment.

Hunting was out of the question. After the recent attacks, there was no way the King would let her out riding. There was little to no point in asking such a request. Instead, Penelope waited until night had fallen before dressing quietly and with great haste. Melissa's old, rather haggard dress was making an appearance again. It was almost a little too easy. No one would ever believe the Queen would wear such garments so would never believe it was her. The cloak was a good precaution all the same.

Her maidens were asleep in the other room. She left her chambers and down the dark passage ways where only torch light led the way. She kept her footsteps light in case a servant should come along the way. This passage was a little known secret for only the Kings and Queens to use. A passageway to escape. And she was escaping into the night.

The courtyard was quiet as she hurried to the stables. Whilst the grief and desperation had made her numb the last time she had tried to flee without anyone noticing, the adrenaline and anticipation made her light headed. She had to suppress a mad desire to laugh even though she was absolutely terrified of discovery and shaking.

Sheldon had the horses ready and was sat upon his. Penelope mounted her own quickly and without waiting for any further interruption, rode desperately away from the castle towards the darkness of the forest.

Penelope threw back her head as the wind blew fiercely at her face. She did laugh a little this time. In all the madness, she felt alive and wondered if it was possible to feel the blood rush around your body. She continued to follow Sheldon's horse as the wind made her hair blow back.

The rode for a short time before coming to a halt. They were in the clearing of the forest where she had learnt to duel before. There was a gap in the trees overhead that she had never noticed before. It allowed the moon to shine down and illuminate the ground all around them.

They dismounted their horse and she watched as Sheldon walked around, inspecting the area.

"The light could be a little better… but it will do." Sheldon drew his sword. Penelope nervously drew hers. She was a little shocked. While it was her idea to meet up and duel, she had expected the very plan to go out of the window now they had some precious time alone. Alas, she knew Sheldon well enough to know he followed plans to the letter.

"Is there going to be war?" Penelope asked plainly.

"I don't know. But I won't take chances. The King's enemies are growing agitated. And I fear they may attempt to storm the castle should the King continue to ignore them."

Penelope paled. "Do you think they will succeed?"

"Not if the King will listen to me. Though that is debatable."

Penelope rubbed her forehead wearily. Wars broke out in the Kingdom nearly every year but this… this would be different. She felt it in the wind. It could mean the destruction of all she knew. She tightened her grip on her sword.

"Then let's not waste time." She held her sword aloft. "Prepare to fence."

Sheldon looked at her and Penelope could not ignore the buoyant feeling at the pleased look on his features.

The crash of their swords seemed to echo all the more loudly in the night air. Penelope recognised the look of determination on his face. Sheldon was the master of all things to do with combat. He owned the night and could destroy the enemy with any weapon handed to him. He was a perfectionist and did not like to lose. Well, neither did Penelope.

The moments began to stretch out as neither party had been struck down yet. Penelope ignored the ache in her arms and the sweat that was building all over her body. No one ever said being a fighter was easy. But she was making short work of it. For every swipe of the sword, Penelope had a counter move and threw Sheldon off keel. For every attempt to stab, there was a swipe. Every swing, there was a duck. Sheldon was becoming more cunning with his sword in his attempts to disarm his lover. He shouldn't have taught me so much, Penelope smirked to herself.

The swipes became faster, less graceful. Penelope refused to back down. She wasn't just practising anymore. She making a point. A point to everyone who ever knew her and wrote her off as a prize bride of the King. She was a woman with power. She would exert that power. She would dominate and destroy if she needed to. She was going to spell it out to Sheldon even if she had to use her sword and carve it in writing on a tree. She was ready for war in all its forms.

A particularly good swipe nearly caused Penelope to lose balance. Without even thinking, she swiftly kicked high. She caught Sheldon's hand and the shock caused his grip on the sword to loosen. It fell from his hand. He bent to grab it but Penelope pointed the sword at his throat. It was nowhere near enough to touch his skin on his throat. She didn't think she could ever allow herself to make him bleed by her own hands.

"Do you surrender?" She demanded, her breathing heavy.

Sheldon, jaw tight and eyes wild, looked up at her. He was angry. He did not like to lose.

"Have you known me to surrender?" He asked quietly.

Penelope pointed her sword a fraction closer to him. "You will be my prisoner then."

His eyes slowly started to look a little calm. He looked at her with all seriousness.

"For only if you knew that I have been your prisoner for many months now Milady?"

Penelope drew back her hand, her sword coming down to her side. Sheldon rose back to his feet.

Penelope sharply stabbed her sword into the ground so that it stood upright on its own. She covered the space between them in two long steps and crashed her mouth onto his. Sheldon responded almost at once.

All thoughts of fights and victories flew from her mind as Sheldon spun them around and pressed her up against a tree. Being crushed between the hard unforgiving roughness of the tree and Sheldon's long, lean, solid form made Penelope feel more safe than she had in years. She kissed him with all he had to offer. He was still very new to kissing so was tentative in his movements at times. Her hands went to his neck and hair. She wanted him closer. There was not a single centimetre between them and yet he was still not close enough.

Penelope felt shocks of excitement when he abandoned her mouth and seemed to feast upon her neck. Her hair was a mess and she was sure her skin was still clammy from their earlier excursion. Sheldon had made it clear that he was a believer in cleanliness. So for him to ignore the inevitable taste of sweat upon her skin and continue his ministrations did something to Penelope that caused her to go unbearably hot in the cold night air.

Penelope tried desperately to lift her leg up and around Sheldon's narrow waist. Her petticoat was too long and constricting. Sheldon looked down to see what she was doing. With a spontaneity that took Penelope's breath, he bent down, caught hold of the material and ripped it cleanly in two. The long slash exposed Penelope's legs to him and she allowed him a moment for his greedy blue eyes to take them in.

Running out of patience and missing the sanctuary of his touch, she caught hold of his collar and pulled his lips back to hers. Her leg was now able to wrap around his waist with his hand securing it in place. He ran his hand up and down her thigh. Always curious, always exploring what he didn't understand, mused Penelope.

She gasped as he ran his hand up under her petticoat. Sheldon pulled away to look at her, searching her eyes to see if maybe he had gone too far. He hadn't of course. In that moment, he could have taken her right there, upon an oak tree in the middle of a secluded forest with the woodland creatures watching and she would have let him. She would have let him do as he may. So she had to suppress a cry of anguish when he pulled fully away from her, gently resting her leg back upon the ground.

"No." Sheldon gasped, looking like he was struggling to breathe unaided. "No. Not like this."

Penelope leaned back against the tree for support. She was struggling to scream with frustration. "Like what?"

"This. I don't want… not like this." Sheldon looked like he was struggling not to run at her again and kept back away a few feet as though it would make it less inviting.

"You intend for us to consummate our affair?" It was best to be blunt at times.

"I do not know. I would hope… one day… but not yet. Not as things are. It would be too dangerous."

"Are we not already in danger?"

"Of course. But what if we did and you became with child?"

Penelope had no answer for that. Indeed, the risk would be enormous. A wanton part of her reasoned that she had not conceived at all since marrying the King and maybe no problem would exist. But it was too great a risk.

"No." She sighed. "You are right, we cannot. But if ever there comes a day when I am free…" She didn't finish her sentence. For Sheldon understood and nodded sincerely. Penelope let her head fall back against the tree and cursed the unfairness of the world as she looked up at the moon.

* * *

Sheldon returned to his apartments quietly. He felt shaken and more alive than he had ever felt. It was still night and no one had seen them return. The Queen had departed back to her chambers. The castle was quiet as all the subjects slept. He mused he may have to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling in a way he found rather unappealing compared to the softness and pliancy of Penelope's body. Still, it could not be helped.

Sheldon opened his door and prepared to collapse on his bed, exhausted. Sadly, it was occupied. Melissa was sat on his bed, in night clothes and gown, with her arms crossed and expression that reminded Sheldon of their mother at her most furious.

"Melissa?"

"I knew something was odd." Her voice was a deadly whisper. "I was lying in bed in the maiden's chamber thinking about it. And I thought, maybe I should just ask the Queen. So I went into her room. And I find her bed empty."

Sheldon could feel any blood in his face vanish.

"So I thought, 'I'll get Sheldon. He'll know what to do.' But you were gone too. And suddenly the past few months begin to make sense."

Melissa stood up and paced towards him.

"Are you the Queen's lover?"

Sheldon tried to think of an excuse or a denial but he never good at lying. Melissa stepped forward and struck him across the face with an open palm. Sheldon recoiled. His cheek burned. His sister had never struck him before in her life. When he turned his face back, her eyes were full of tears.

"How could you?" Her voice sounded a mixture of heartbroken and furious. "How could you do something like this? What do you think it will achieve? Are you after more power? More influence?"

Sheldon regained his senses quickly.

"Do you honestly think I would commit treason for a few extra pieces of gold? What kind of man do you take me for?"

"I took you for an honest, law-abiding, loyal man." Melissa said. "But he's seems to have gone away in the night. I don't know who this one is."

Sheldon had no retort. It was the truth after all.

"Who else knows?" Melissa demanded. "Does Amelia? Is that why she went away?"

"No. She doesn't know. But Ambassador Rajesh does."

Melissa went even paler. "And what did he say?"

"He said to be careful. I think he just suspected. Though my lack of argument probably confirmed it."

"Will he tell anyone?"

"No. Of that I'm certain. He's a man of integrity."

"That's more than I can say for you." Melissa turned her back and seemed to be taking long deep breaths.

"Melissa. I'm not proud of committing adultery but I am not doing this for my own gain. I've tried to avoid this outcome but it was of no use."

"You do realise what will happen when this comes out?"

"It may not come out-"

"Oh do not play the fool Sheldon!" Melissa cried. "It does not suit you. You _know _something like this cannot continue being a secret for long. When this comes out, you will be imprisoned, tortured and die a traitors death! She will be locked away and probably sent to a nunnery, if she's fortunate. And our family will probably be interrogated."

"You have no part in this!"

"I do now! For I know the truth. And it does not matter if I didn't. We will be questioned again and again until we give them the answers they want. Our family will be forever shamed. Hers too no doubt." Melissa looked more scared than Sheldon had ever seen her. He had thought of the repercussions for himself, Penelope and Amelia, but never for his family. He cursed himself.

"What will you do?"

Melissa glared at him.

"What do you mean 'what will I do?'?"

"Will you tell anyone? Will you tell the King?"

Melissa breathed deeply as though considering her answer. The seconds ticked by like hours.

"No." She eventually said. "How could I? You are my brother."

"Thank you." He breathed.

"But," Melissa stressed, "I will not lie for you either. I will not help you in any way with this deception. And if I am ever asked, I will not deny it either. For maybe then they will be gentler on our family."

Sheldon nodded slowly. His sister looked at him with hardened eyes, his eyes, and then stormed out of his chambers. Sheldon sagged onto the bed, trying to digest what had just happened.

* * *

**What you think? Drop me a review and let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I've had writer's block for a while and this was a difficult chapter to write. Although evidently not the most exciting chapter, it is of importance. I'm not 100% happy with it but I think it serves its purpose. **

* * *

Something was wrong. Penelope could sense it. Although not the most educated, cultured woman, even as the Queen Consort, she had a great knack for sensing discontent. Even as a child, she could sense when her parents were angry at one another even when they were relentlessly polite to one another in public.

Amelia's absence was more noticeable as the days went by. Penelope's guilt at what she had unwittingly done to her friend was magnified as she realised all the small little things Amelia had done for her every day. Now that they weren't there, they were clear to see.

However, what concerned Penelope all the more was the mood of her two ladies that were still in her service. Lady Bernadette was quieter and more subdued that normal. Her bubbly smiley demeanour was still there but almost muted as though she did not have the energy to assert it. There were moments when the smile slipped and she looked as though she wasn't aware of anyone else in the room. Penelope knew that Bernadette was growing more agitated over the King's enemies. She was frightened that her husband was keeping secrets from her in terms of their growing power. Penelope reasoned that Sir Howard was simply following the rules of the court that all discussion at Council remains a secret. With Bernadette's mounting worry, however, she read into it as something darker.

Melissa's transformation was most worrying. The young, eager, overwhelmed woman who had nearly fainted clean away at the sight of a damask gown seemed to have gone. This new Melissa was distant, almost haughty. She did all her tasks as well as ever before and was in no way disrespectful to Penelope in a way that could give Penelope cause to dismiss her. Penelope prided herself on being gracious and having something of a friendship with her servants, even if they were just that: Servants. Melissa seemed desperate for things to do as though staying still was too painful. Or being in the same space as Penelope without something to do was excruciating. Penelope noticed there were times when she simply stared at her and looked like she wanted to say something. In fact, she looked almost in pain trying to keep the words down. Like they were choking her.

Penelope had allowed the idea that maybe Melissa suspected the Queen's affair with her brother but dismissed it. How could she know? She been so careful to cover her tracks. Just to be safe however Penelope had ceased to send Sheldon letters through Melissa. It also meant she had not had any further contact with him since a week ago in the woods but it was a sacrifice she had to make.

* * *

Sheldon sat upon a tree stump as his horse grazed upon the grass. The clearing which he had duelled with Penelope looked different in the day. They had been here many times before, long before their meetings had gained their secrecy and passion, but he had never come here alone. He had never been one to appreciate constant company and did on one level find the quietness of the wood soothing. The absence of Penelope's tireless chatter and attempts to make Sheldon open up was all around and magnified by the quiet. It left him hollow. He needed solitude though. He needed his mind sharp for this.

The past week had been torturous. All the things he had taken pleasure in; hunting, training, fishing, reading, it was all pointless. He could not capture a simple hare, he had actually sustained an injury by his brother in training and the words danced around the page whenever he tried to read. His mind could not concentrate on anything but his sister's words.

Melissa had been as good as her word. He had heard no word of his actions from another member of his family. George was as cheerful as ever and his mother did not talk of anything but her prayers and occasionally chastising Sheldon for breaking his engagement to Amelia. It seemed Melissa had kept her promise to talk to no-one.

Unfortunately her disgust in him was as clear as the nose on his face. She refused to talk to him and looked straight through him whenever they crossed paths. While Sheldon was used to people acting as though he was something unpleasant that they scrapped off their hunting boots, it pained him for his own sister to despise him so. They may not be close but… she was his sister. And, what hurt above anything else, was she was right.

Sheldon had been so blinded by these strange new emotions, so caught up in the danger involved for himself and Penelope, he had never stopped to think, really think, about the consequences. Yes, he knew that he and Penelope were risking their lives. But he never stopped to consider his family. As ignorant as they were to the situation, they would be interrogated and his brother possibly tortured for information. Even if they had none to give.

His sister's words rang in his ears.

"_You _know _something like this cannot continue being a secret for long. When this comes out, you will be imprisoned, tortured and die a traitor's death! She will be locked away and probably sent to a nunnery, if she's fortunate. And our family will be interrogated!"_

He thought of his grandmother. One of the few people in the world he would have died for to protect. He remembered her decision to sacrifice her riches for his grandfather. She was so devoted to him and never complained of her decline in life-style. He wondered if she would have approved of Sheldon's decision to follow her footsteps with the most sacred woman in the kingdom. Sheldon shock his head, angrily. No. How could she ever have approved of this?

He would have to think ahead. If the truth should ever come out… he would have to shoulder the blame alone.

His family would be safer if they were not at court and, of course, Penelope would have to be suffer due to her part in the affair, but there were ways. If he presented himself as cunning, maybe even claiming to have blackmailed and pursued Penelope all alone for his own desires, then Penelope would be spared the horror of execution. Although not acquitted, she would only have to spend her days in a nunnery. For Penelope, it would probably be difficult to be trapped within the confines of a convent but it would spare her life and she would no longer have to perform like a toy for the amusement of the court.

Maybe he could encourage his family to leave court. Try and discuss the virtues of life in the country. If they are not in the King's castle, they may not be connected.

Sheldon breathed in the air of the forest and closed his eyes. Life really was simpler when he was a poor soldier.

* * *

Penelope waited in the stables nervously. The single torch she had taken with her to help her find her way in the dark, bitterly cold night was her only source of warmth. Sheldon had discreetly passed her a letter when he had been in close vicinity at court. She had slipped it quickly into her petticoats. She had not read it until past midnight when she was safely behind the curtains of her bed and her ladies had fallen silent. It had been short and asked her to meet him that very night. Penelope was feeling slightly unnerved at the urgency of the letter.

Sheldon appeared not five minutes after her arrival. She smiled at him but it fell from her face at the sight of him. He looked exhausted and weary.

"What's wrong?" She asked at once.

"Melissa knows." Blunt and to the point. Sheldon never was the master of the gentle touch.

Penelope very nearly dropped her torch. Sheldon quickly caught hold of it and slipped it onto a hold on the wall where it stood alone and upright. Penelope sunk onto a hay stack.

"How…?"

"When you slipped out to the wood. She noticed your absence. And mine."

"What…um, what did she say?"

"Well, she slapped me and called me a fool."

"She hit you?"

"It seems fighting tendencies run in the blood."

Penelope started running her hands through her hair. "What will she do?"

"She's made it quite clear that she has no intention to do anything. But will not protect us as I believe Rajesh would if the threat of discovery loomed closer to us."

Penelope didn't know exactly how to react. They wouldn't be betrayed yet would have no support should it ever come down to it.

"This has unnerved you." Penelope said simply. It wasn't a question.

Sheldon nodded. "She made it clear that my family will suffer as much as us."

Penelope felt the blood chase away from her face. She knew, of course, that their families would be incriminated by association. Penelope had dampened the fear as her family so rarely came to court. Then Penelope began to imagine if the finger would be pointed at her ladies. What would happen to Melissa as both her servant and Sheldon's sister. Then Bernadette and Amelia. Amelia may be given immunity due to her engagement to Sheldon. But what if they suspected she fled due to the true nature of his unwillingness to marry her? Bernadette too. Sweet, small Bernadette who was so quick with her wit yet wouldn't know what to do as all these accusations of treason came flying at her. Penelope began to feel a little dizzy as she understood the reason of Sheldon's haunted look. He had realised what she had: that it wasn't just them in danger any longer.

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a small voice.

"We must be more careful. I cannot be seen with you more than normal. A simple rumour could be our downfall. We must be utterly unfazed and impeccable in public. Remember that you are my mistress and I your subject. We will have to exchange letters subtly. No-one else must become involved."

"What about Rajesh? Has he not leant us his support?"

"He has but no. I refuse to incriminate anyone else. He is a good man. I will not risk his life to prolong mine."

Penelope had a feeling Sheldon had another plan. One he was not going to tell her about and she was suspicious. She felt too numb to think too hard about that now. Somehow when it was simply her and Sheldon at risk, it was easier. The idea of Sheldon being hurt made her want to vomit and she would fight to keep him alive at all costs. But now she understood just how selfish her actions were. Selfish, self-indulgent and cowardly. She hated herself.

Sheldon and her remained in the stables in silence for a long time as their actions hung heavily in the air.

* * *

Sheldon did not have long to wallow in his misery for another problem brewed.

Another fire had struck in a wood close to the castle. Cattle was stolen or killed that same day. Some reasoned that the fire may have been a small one by passing travellers that had got out of control. Sheldon knew differently. The Horde was rising. The attacks were growing closer to the castle. These were warnings.

Every King had enemies. Every man who ever possessed power also possessed men who were willing to risk everything to steal it from them. It was a tale as old as the Earth itself. And one that would continue long after everyone Sheldon had ever known was long dead.

Leonard's grandfather and father before him had been great Kings. Men of influence and strict rules. Many Dukes and Lords were made and many were broken and executed for treasonous acts and whispered rumours of their plans for power. Some true, some untrue. It did not matter once you had fallen out of the King's favour.

The Horde were made up of men from years past. Men whose fathers who had been stripped of their riches and their lives. Some lived with a burning desire to win back their birthright. Some were driven by a desire to avenge their fathers who had wrongly died due to false rumour. Men with nothing left to lose but so much to gain should they succeed. Sheldon knew all too well that men who no longer cared about the consequences of their actions were the most dangerous.

These men were clever. They travelled discreetly for a time, venturing into the parts of the kingdom the most stricken by poverty. Villages where Sheldon had once lived would have been a target. They would talk to men in taverns, men who had lost many things, family members and their riches in time. They would talk and slowly twist it so it seemed as though the King and his fathers before him were to blame. Even over things that had next to nothing to do with the King and for which he had little control over. The men gathered followers and gained strength. With strength, they gained power. And now they had power, the time for discretion was over.

Sheldon wondered how long he could carry on shouldering all this. He was twitching constantly and was losing the weight he had gained whilst at court. Even his brother began to comment.

"Come on Sheldon, you're starting to worry me. You have gone quiet. You are never quiet."

Sheldon could not even be bothered to argue and picked at his duck on his plate. His mother and brother exchanged looks. Even Melissa looked at him for the first time in weeks. Not that Sheldon noticed.

The weeks went by and his mind became ever pre-occupied. More fights broke out amongst the kingdom. More food stolen. More cattle taken. There had been a time when Sheldon would have put this down to desperation. He himself had known what it was like to live on the bare minimum. To go weeks without a decent meal. Yet it was too much of a coincidence. Sheldon found himself feeling something close to sympathy for these men. Not the Lords and Earls but the people in the tiny villages. He understood why they had joined. Because the fallen Earls and Lords had fed them hope. And they had none once before. They thought if a new King sat on the throne and new men in the court it would be different. Sheldon had learnt from experience that this was optimism to the point of foolishness. Sheldon had never been foolish and had always thought for himself.

The King was afraid. It was clear to see. Even Penelope knew something wasn't right. She had made firm friends with Rajesh and he had kept her updated at the state of affairs (The Ambassador saw everything and Sheldon had long since given up trying to conceal the truth from him). On the occasions they met, Penelope had asked him what was wrong but he had refused to talk of it. The few times he met with Penelope were the times he was able to have peace of mind - he didn't want to ruin this precious quiet time. Penelope seemed to read the tiredness in his eyes well and would simply hold him close. It was difficult not to completely break down the barriers and confess everything. Yet he refused to burden her. She was all that was good in his life and didn't want to see the tiredness in her eyes that he knew he wore on a daily basis. Any past thoughts of ending their affair evaporated away. If he lost her, he would lose his mind. He would die for his love and his actions, of that he knew, yet he knew he could protect his family if he stuck to the plan. They would be questioned but not punished. He would make sure of that. Even if he went to his death in unimaginable pain.

* * *

Sheldon had to resist the urge to toss the letter from the King right into the fire. He had been called to council. An emergency meeting, though it did not say that on the parchment. Yet when they are called only a few hours in advance, it cannot be anything but.

Breakfast was uncomfortable affair. Melissa still glared at him but her eyes kept landing on the letter. Even George was relatively sombre. Only Mary chatted as though nothing was wrong at all. For to her there wasn't.

Sheldon walked through the courts, inclining his head from time to time at people who addressed him. Normally, he would not bother but anything that took his mind, even for a second, away from his ever-increasing problems.

The council consisted of a grand polished wood table, where all the members of the council were seated, in an isolated room at court. Sheldon had expected it to be round as it seemed all the great tables where debates about the countries welfare were held on circler tables. Or so legend dictates. Alas it was rectangular and basically just a table.

Lady Bernadette's husband Sir Howard was present as was Duke Eric, the Earl Kripket and many other men at court who Sheldon was all too aware were not fond of him. A general sense of foreboding hung over him.

The King entered and sat at the head of the table. He looked a little grey but generally his usual self.

There was idle debate about the progress of the harvest (which was substantially poor, seeing as crops were being burnt and cattle stolen) and generally inquiries about their trades abroad. Soon, the conversation fell upon what Sheldon was really here for.

"Sir Sheldon, what are the reports of your men?"

All eyes turned to Sheldon. Normally, they were disdainful but Sheldon did not sense the usual mockery this time.

"My men have reported more thefts and uprisings within small communities. Apparently, the murmurings of discontent are growing louder." The pallor of Leonard's face grew paler. Sheldon was not a man who completely understood, or tolerated, people's emotions but he had a sense that the answer he had given was what Leonard had been praying he wouldn't hear. Sheldon wasn't programmed to simply give the King news he found agreeable - he gave the truth, in all its forms.

"Do not fear, Your Majesty," Duke Eric jumped in quickly, shooting Sheldon an angry glance which Sheldon completely ignored. "Communities often have grumbles what with them having so little. Petty theft is manageable. They will be punished accordingly once caught."

"For one point," Sheldon said, looking at Duke Eric right in the eye, "most theft in villages occurs as a last resort, so frightened are the community of punishment, and another, I do not believe for one moment that these were carried out by the loyal in the kingdom."

"Then who-"

"You know who though no-one will speak out. The rebels. These are warnings of worse to come and they will continue to go on until a final battle commences!"

Sheldon's last word rung out around the silent room.

"Is there proof of this?" The King demanded.

"Of course not!" Kripket blustered. "None! He is pawanoia!"

"I am not!" Sheldon said, trying to stop his face from twitching. "I just see the beginnings of something dangerous."

"Very well Cooper. Say that you are correct." Duke Eric sounded as though the thought was laughable. "So you honestly think that enemies of the King would be able to breach the castle walls?"

"I believe they have nothing to lose in order to try. It does not have to be in the court, they will settle for the battlefield, but ignoring them and explaining this away will not make this better."

"And creating these scenarios to scare the King is not going to gain you more power-"

"Power? Power! You think I do this for power? I do this because they are growing stronger and the time they are biding won't last forever. If we wait any longer-"

"Enough!" Sheldon was sure that Leonard wanted to sound foreboding. He just sounded nasal. Sheldon could feel himself convulsing from trying to stop from screaming. The table was silent. "Sir Sheldon. Your concern is honourable. However, you are to remember your position in this court. How you got there. And how you can be dragged down as quickly as you were raised. Now, I will take heed of your warning. I will increase the guards in the castle. And send out men to listen out for news of rebels. But I trust my councilmen. The Horde may be behind these attacks but the army is being prepared. They will crush these men quickly. We can only do that if we remain stoic and quiet. Shouting your theories around the court will create panic. And will not have that in my court!"

The council was dismissed as the King rose up and left. The Dukes, Earls and Lords shot Sheldon disgusted looks but Sheldon could barely move. The King didn't want to admit the truth. Neither did anyone else.

Sheldon waited until the room was empty before letting out a bellow of anger.

* * *

**What do you think? Write a few words and let me know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I can only apologize I know it's been ages but I've been taking a break from fanfiction lately. I've had so much going on that I needed to focus on instead. Hopefully this chapter will go someway towards making up for the massive wait. Thanks so much to all who have added this story to alerts, favourites or have reviewed. I appreciate every single one. **

* * *

Lady Bernadette tried to focus on her needlework as she sat in the chambers her husband and her shared. It was a fairly simple pattern that normally she could do in her sleep. Yet her hands were trembling so badly that the design looked shoddy at best. In the end, she removed the needle from the sheet and tossed it into the fire.

The month that had passed was horrendous for all concerned. Burning of crops, slaughter of the innocent, attacks upon the men that were known to be close to the King. Kripket had been taken from his country home and killed in the dead of night. While not a popular man, not be any stretch of the imagination, the horror of what had happened to one so powerful and close to the King haunted her greatly. Many wept not only for him but for what it meant. War had broken.

The King and his council had finally conceded defeat. They could not ignore this. The Horde had finally gone too far. Many whispered why the burnings and battles beforehand hadn't been a big enough clue but no-one said it outright.

Bernadette waited up every night for her husband to return from council. They stretched out long into the night and left him exhausted. Every night, he'd collapse onto the bed and rest his head in her lap as she stroke his hair. She understood Howard better than anyone and knew he was feeling guilty about not listening to Sir Sheldon's observations. She was angry, yes, but also understood why he had chosen to side with the fellow councilmen. Going against the King was unorthodox and could easily be construed as treason. But he had been frightened that Sheldon was right. Unlike many King's who had wanted glory and prestige for their war victories, Leonard was of the kind of men who wanted nothing but peace. No-one wanted to go back to the dark days of Civil War. Now they had little choice.

Bernadette clasped a hand around the crucifix that hung from her neck and began reciting a prayer. Although raised a Catholic, she found herself praying a lot more frequently these days. It brought her comfort amongst the chaos. As she began to recite in Latin, she prayed for the kingdom, for her husband and for the lives of others. For surely more will be lost in time.

* * *

Penelope rose early one morning. This in itself was a rarity for she often gave her maids strict instructions to not wake her until much later in the day. Indeed, the sky was pinkish and slightly mist covered as she walked to the window in her gown. She could not remember when she had risen at dusk last. Her sleep had been ridden with nightmares and sleeplessness.

She looked back to the bed. Leonard was fast asleep. She'd come to his room last night after receiving numerous complaints from him. Penelope didn't want to come at all. She had grown accustomed to sleeping alone. But she knew that while asserting her authority and independence was vital, she knew she couldn't anger the King outright.

She had arrived at his chambers and instructed her ladies to leave her. She had no plans to be intimate with him. She even had an excuse ready. She would say she had started her monthly bleeding. As the whole concept of their time together was to conceive, there would be no point that night. Luckily the excuse was not needed. Leonard was in council until three that morning and Penelope was asleep by the time he arrived. Leonard was well aware his Queen was not woken easily so did not even attempt it.

Penelope left to her own chambers. She knew Leonard would say they had made love as he always did. She didn't care. It would keep her father off her back and she had alerted Sheldon that she was to spend the night there yet had no intention of being intimate.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her own bedroom. The sky outside was misty with the early morning and it looked cold. She needed to see Sheldon that night. She felt she may go mad if she didn't.

* * *

Sheldon had been riding through the land before dawn had even broken. He had planned for this journey for weeks and had been debating when to do so even longer. He told no-one where he was going. Not even his mother or even Penelope. They would just worry and he was not a child. He knew the danger of leaving the safety of the castle walls, of course, but if he didn't do so soon, he felt he may go mad. Knowing that Penelope was to lie with her husband the night before was the last straw. He understood her reasoning, they needed to not antagonise the King any further, yet the sick feeling in his stomach whenever he though of it taunted him all night. So he mounted his horse, with a cloak hiding his form and rode out into the woods, vanishing into the darkness.

The journey was long and the wind was biting as it blew back his hood. The sun peaked over the horizon and started to rise as he continued to whip the reins on his horse. By the time, he had reached his destination, the sun was up and the sky was overcast and grey above him.

He dismounted and walked through the village. It was unnaturally quiet. Sheldon walked through the centre through the square, looking into each house for a sign of life. A stray cat. Anything. But no. Everyone was gone. They'd all run for cover.

Sheldon understood why. The Horde was going into villages, trying to gather more followers and killing those who opposed. Sheldon remembered this had happened before when he'd only been a boy. His mother had waken him and Melissa frantically and gathered them up. His father was grabbing a few meagre possessions (which back then was all they had in the world) and even George was quiet. They had left the house and joined the village people in the centre. They had walked hurriedly through the night to a neighbouring town. They had stayed there for a month. It had been uncomfortable and they had spent nights fast asleep in taverns with the other villagers. The town was the safest place for them. The King had stationed guards around the towns that they wouldn't have in the village. Sheldon had been nine years old and saw with his young eyes the horror of Civil War. Sheldon wondered which town they had found shelter in this time. He could go and see them if he chose. He didn't. He wasn't one of them anymore.

Sheldon walked for a while, looking at his old hometown. Not much had changed. The buildings were still a little decrepit and some looked on the verge of collapse. Nothing new there.

He walked for a time until he reached the old tiny home where his mother, sister and brother had lived. Pushing open the door, he ducked his head under the low door and looked inside. He had forgotten how small it was. All the furniture had been stolen when his family had left. This wasn't surprising: they had no use for them and they had been rickety and dirty at best. Yet the smoke stains upon the wall under where his mother would put the huge pot to cook under the fire. The floor was also quite clean from his mothers' sweeping and from his own methods. He could also hear things echoing around his head as clearly as if they were really bouncing off the walls. George's laughter, Melissa singing, and the sharp barks of his father's voice in his greatest temper. Sheldon shut the door as he left.

He stared at the door. He hated it here.

* * *

_He had spent a lot of time with his father and brother growing up. Not because he'd wanted to but because he'd been dragged with them. He was a man of their family and had to learn to act like one, his father had barked. Sheldon had opened his mouth to argue. He was only twelve and he'd never been hunting before but a curt shake of the head by George had made him stay quiet._

_He always went into the woods with his father and brother every day and every night would come out again with a cut or bruise from when his father had lost his temper with him and struck him. His mother would tend to his wounds but not say anything encase her husband was even harder on him or maybe her and the other children._

_Sheldon had walked off after another particularly bad day and up to his grandmother's house. They lived on the other side of the village. Their house was nicer than theirs due to the gold that his grandmother's brother had bestowed onto her. There were a small selection of animals around the back which kept his grandparents in food even when money was scarce. He walked around to see his grandmother feeding the chickens. She looked up at the approaching footsteps and saw him. He was a small boy. Tall for his age but very thin and with a face that never seemed to smile. Indeed, he didn't smile that time as it would have just aggravated the cut on his lip._

_His grandmother was petite. Her hair was greying but her face kind. So when he saw her frown deeply at the sight of him, he very nearly did something stupid like show the despair he felt. Why was she frowning at him? His grandmother was never cross with him. It was only when she gently turned his face to the side so she could inspect the bruise on his forehead that he relaxed. Maybe he hadn't done anything._

_He had fed the chickens with her and helped her prepared the kitchen for supper in silence. His grandfather came home as the sky grew dark. He too frowned at the sight of Sheldon but didn't say anything. He just put down the hare he had managed to catch for their supper and took Sheldon by the hand._

_Sheldon then watched as his grandfather shot at a tree. He was handed the bow to have a go himself. The arrow flew through the air but missed the tree. He braced himself for a punishment but his grandfather simple handed him another arrow and told him try again. This carried on for two hours until he finally hit the tree. And for another hour after to make sure Sheldon truly got it._

* * *

Sheldon shook his head to get out of his musings. He was still staring at the old house. He turned away from it and didn't look back as he walked up the mountain to his true destination. If he had come here simply to find happy memories, he would have been delusional and would have wasted a day.

The churchyard was situated on top of one of the bigger hills and was quite a trek if you weren't used to it. It had been disused as it was now full and no-one had been buried for quite a while but still he visited. He felt close to them this way.

His grandfather had died not long before his own father. Both had succumbed to plague. He remembered his grandmother's soft cries as he tried to work out a way, any way, to make her feel a little better. Of course there was nothing. He had struggled too. Of all his family, his grandfather was the most like him. He had inherited his height and his blue eyes. Maybe that's why his grandmother was so fond of him. He was also the reason why life became easier with Sheldon's father. The day after he had been trained, George Senior, Junior and himself had gone into the woods. He shot his arrow and had on that occasion manage to hit its target. His father hadn't hit him that day. Indeed, due to his progress, he began to be less harsh. Sheldon was quick to conclude that the more he became skill at archery, hunting and fighting, the more his father seemed to approve of him. By the time he was nineteen, he was better than his father and brother. It wasn't for their approval however. The skills of being in the woods and in battle became his life and his survival. All thanks to his grandfather.

When his grandmother had passed away, he was forced to say goodbye to the last person who loved him unconditionally. The broach had grown to taunt him in the early days. If could sell it, he could buy his grandmother medicine. Even when burying her and not being able to afford anything but a wooden cross to mark her place in the graveyard, the broach burned in his hand. Yet he kept his promise and it was never sold.

He knelt down in front of the wooden cross. He would give some gold to a man of the church and see that it be replaced with a proper monument. Money was not an issue now.

He touched the wood that bore her name: Catherine Bryan. He bowed his head.

He wondered if she was ashamed of him and what he'd done. He wondered what she would have thought of Penelope. Would she have liked her? Would she have approved of her precious jewellery worn as a token of love that couldn't ever be acknowledged publicly? Sheldon reasoned that if anyone could understand the agony of loving someone you shouldn't, it was her. Or would she have struck him, as Melissa had have done, for betraying the King and their family? It was impossible to tell because she wasn't here for him to ask.

He didn't have a faith, not really, so he couldn't turn to it in this moment of confusion. But he could always turn to her. Maybe that's why he couldn't keep away from Penelope. Because he saw a love in her that wasn't conditional. She called him arrogant and insufferable yet she still kissed him with a passion that stole his breath. That had to mean something.

"I miss you." He whispered to the wood that bore her name.

* * *

Ambassador Rajesh spent more time at the Embassy in the upcoming days. He wrote to his country telling of the happenings of the kingdom. He was a little more upbeat in his letters to his parents. His parents worried for him too much as it was; he didn't want to add to their troubles.

He had spent more time in the company of Sir Howard in the coming days. A member of the King's council, they had began conversing socially. It had originally meant to be Rajesh's way of gaining information for his reports and for him to further assess the situation. He had noticed the weariness in Sir Howard's eyes and reasoned that the best way to get the information he needed was by offering him friendship. Cunning, yes, but as a diplomat that was his job sometimes.

Rajesh spent less time at the castle whenever avoidable. The court was no longer lively and jubilant. The banquets were few and far between and whenever they were held, the fear of war and of the stability of the kingdom hung over the hall like a thunder cloud. The guards were on duty constantly and Sir Sheldon had overseen the castle had no weak points.

Queen Penelope looked tired whenever he saw her. Her hair was longer than ever but made her look gaunt. Rajesh didn't want to contemplate the stress she was under. Between trying to keep her mind off war and keeping her liaisons with Sheldon a secret, he was amazed she wasn't succumbing to tears every ten minutes.

Rajesh was drinking his wine, as he watched the sun set over the river, when he received a visitor.

Sir Howard was introduced by one of his servants. Rajesh was slightly taken aback by the sight of him. A thin man to begin with, he looked even smaller than before and was growing the beginnings of a beard. The stress was clearly weighing heavily on his mind.

"Sir Howard. I was not expecting you."

"I'm sorry I sent you no notice. I was in the need for company that wouldn't involve my wife or mother."

Rajesh nodded and offered him a seat. He poured Sir Howard a drink of wine and handed it to him. The small man downed it all in one go.

"Do you wish to discuss things?"

"No." Howard shook his head. "I seem to have acquire a talent of avoiding the obvious." A hint of self-loathing in his tone.

"What do you wish from me then?" Rajesh asked.

A pause. "I saw Sir Sheldon and yourself play chess in the court once. I was wondering if… I might play a game with you for a time."

Rajesh raised his eyebrows but then conceded to his request. The poor man must be under stress. Rajesh had met Sir Howard's mother and knew that this was a man who could cope with stress and unpleasant situations. It must be a dire situation he was in.

They played over five games that night. Rajesh won three, Howard won two. Neither could determine when but over the course of that night they ceased being men of the royal court and became two people, world weary and tired, who's only concern was the Queen on their board.

* * *

Sheldon arrived back to the court late at night. He ate dinner in the hall and then retired to his chambers. He was in desperate need of a bath and some rest. He was more exhausted from revisiting his village than he would have been if he'd spent the entirety of the day training.

For the second time however someone was sat on his bed.

Penelope looked at him as he entered and seemed to straighten at the sight of him. He wondered how long she'd been waiting. He also wondered how on earth she managed to get in. He kept the keys to his chambers well hidden. People couldn't be in his chambers. Yet his argument died in his throat.

"Where did you go? I thought…" She couldn't seem to finish.

"I went home. I wanted some time alone to gather my thoughts."

"Could you have not left me a note?"

"And put it where? Sent a messenger? Too risky. Left it on your pillow? Suicidal." Penelope seemed to see the flaw in her reasoning but still looked indignant. "You were in the company of the King. I couldn't be so stupid. No sane man would." Sheldon went quiet. "Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Fairly. I fell asleep before he came back. We didn't even get to speak." Penelope clearly didn't like this topic of conversation so changed it. "You realise the danger of leaving the castle? You are one of the King's men."

"And you remember that my skills would put even the most dedicated soldier to shame?"

Penelope circled the bed and came to stand by the window. She was dressed in a plain dress without any of her jewels. She clearly didn't want to be recognised or spotted on her way here.

"Is there something you need from me?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know." She whispered still looking out of the window.

Sheldon didn't move as he watched her. It was a moment or two before she turned to face him again.

"There's going to be a battle, isn't there? Sooner or later."

"It would seem so definitely."

"And not all of us would survive?"

Sheldon didn't answer that one. It didn't need answering.

"Could you die never really knowing the one person you loved?"

"I do know you."

"No, I meant to know me… intimately."

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows.

"You have been more intimate with me than anyone else has ever been in my life."

"We've kissed and touched each other's flesh. But surely you know what else occurs between a man and a woman?"

Sheldon stared at her. She couldn't be… suggesting…

"Penelope, what are you suggesting?"

"This war has got me thinking. We are both in more danger than ever. You as one of the most well known soldiers under the King's command. And I am the Queen. Anything could happen to us. And if it did… I don't think I could go on with the knowledge of knowing what it would be like to truly love you. To feel you. All of you."

Penelope had been slowly approaching him as she spoke. At the end of her speech, she was right in front of him. Her green eyes had nearly turned black from her pupils. Her eyes went down his body as she took in every part of him and back up to his face. He concluded that his face was probably the colour of wine at that moment but tried his best not to twitch.

Penelope raised her hand and tentatively, almost nervously, placed it upon his doublet. Sheldon didn't like to be touched. The only time people have tried to touch him have normally when they've attempted to hurt him, whether they be the enemy in battle or his father. Yet he could never feel fear or any inclination to pull away when he felt her soft hands on him.

She was staring at his chest and pressed her hand a little firmer to his chest. She could feel the muscles he'd gained through a healthier diet and his constant training on his chest. It was impressive to behold even with his doublet and chemise. She longed to touch his chest when it was bare. She wondered if he had chest hair or if the skin warm under her fingers. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sheldon catching hold of her hand. Hope swelled inside her only to be dashed when he removed her hand from him.

"Penelope, you don't know what you ask."

"I am well aware. I have thought of nothing else."

"We would commit the ultimate treason."

"Is what we're doing not treason already?"

Sheldon was finding it difficult to breathe. She came up behind him.

"Bernadette and Melissa are both busy tomorrow. I've said that I will retire to bed early. I will be alone. If you want to know me as I want to know you, come to me. If you don't I'll understand." She balanced herself on her toes and kissed him on his neck gently and whispered in his ear. "If only for once, I want to lie with a man who has my heart as well as my body."

Without another word, she left his chambers and down the dark corridor in which she wouldn't be seen. Sheldon didn't move for a very long time.

* * *

**What do you think? Write a few words and let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I can only apologise for the delay. I've lately put all FanFiction on hold so I can concentrate on other things (a good decision I must admit as things are getting done a lot quicker) but now I have some time and the end is in sight for this story I felt I should update. Thank you so much for your patience and lovely comments. The rating has changed as you will understand in this chapter. It also comes full circle a little, going back to the opening scene with Penelope waiting alone in her chambers. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Big Bang Theory **

* * *

Sheldon did not even attempt to sleep that night. What was the purpose, for it would only allude him anyway. For even though the journey to his past, both through travelling and in memory, had left him tired to the bone and every muscle in his body burned and ached, nothing could stop his mind from screaming with indecision, arguments and counter-arguments and the complete unfairness of it all. He'd long accepted life was unfair, having lived as difficult a childhood and early life as it was possible to have, but this? This would test a saint.

He couldn't stay in his chambers. He could feel her. Her scent was in every furnishing that adorned the room. How could he reach any form of rational decision with that surrounding him? Then again, how could anything but a resounding 'no' be rational? Rationality had departed him long ago. Ever since he had bowed before her on that afternoon he was made a knight, even if he hadn't known it at the time.

The corridors of the castle were lit with torches as he wandered numbly through winding passageways. He wanted to go some place where he would be alone and not reminded of Penelope. But where? Everywhere he turned, there would be a reminder. She was the Queen Consort. Her coat of arms was engraved into nearly everything in the castle.

Sheldon found himself outside in the gardens. The grounds were dark and the air was cold and crisp. He wandered for a short while until he found a bench that overlooked a water fountain. This seemed as good a place as any to contemplate the mess he was in.

What was he doing? What had he done? This was never going to end well. It never could. He didn't think even Penelope realised how hopeless the situation was.

If a lady from a good family, like his grandmother, married a man of no fortune and low birth, like his grandfather, it would result in a life of poverty and disgrace. His maternal grandparents may have been a rare exception but that was due to their love for one another and the good, albeit aloof, graces of his great uncle. But for royalty, for a Queen, to marry a man so low was not just forbidden but life-threatening. If Penelope should ever be free to marry again, they would still have to live in the shadows. For they would need the blessing of the sovereign, and that would never be achieved. The Dukes and Earls regarded Sheldon as a nuisance and below them. For him to then try and marry a Dowager Queen would be foolish bordering on disastrous. Their children would be devoid of all the riches Penelope had acquired and they would probably have to go into exile. Penelope would be ruined. He couldn't live with that.

And that was if they were lucky enough to escape with their lives. He wasn't afraid of death, he hadn't been for a long time, but he wanted to die on the battlefield. He didn't want to waste away as his father had done or be executed as a traitor. But more than anything, he did not want Penelope to come to any harm. He had seen a public execution once. He had seen them perish slowly and in agony in the flames. The screams… Penelope would never meet that fate, ever. He would not allow it. He may not be an accomplished liar but he had gotten better. He lied nearly every day now. And he was good at it for no-one had yet suspected except a select few. So he would lie again and say it had been all his doing. He'd portray Penelope as foolish and naïve but innocent. And she would live. That would be enough for him.

He should end it now. It had already gone too far and was threatening to tip into the abyss. He had not forgotten his sister's words or the hate in her eyes. Penelope would probably hate him but one day, in the long distant future, she would understand. Maybe even thank him.

Sheldon scoffed. Penelope would never let him give up so easy and she wasn't stupid. She probably understood even more so than him how dangerous this was. Which begged the question… why would she _still _tempt him and pursue him all the more?

She wanted to know him… intimately. The idea terrified him. Made him want to run away and hide and he never hid. It was the soldier in him. Soldiers do not hide unless in order to take the enemy by surprise. Yet the invitation still looked so tempting and excited him in a way he had never known before.

He had tasted her skin and touched it intimately. The memory of her leg wrapped around his waist up against that tree would never leave him nor her little gasps of delight. He'd seen her wanton, and uninhibited. The exact opposite of who he was. And yet he had responded in kind. He had torn her dress open, for the love of God!

The idea that she would want to invite him to her chambers, by naked with him, lie with him like a man does his wife… Sheldon had to breathe in the crisp night air just to keep himself upright. He had never known a woman like that. His brother may have rejoiced in the temptations of court but he was a man of action, not lust. His duty came before desire. How things had changed! He wondered what she would look like with no barrier blocking his view of her. He had seen her legs, so long and slim and her corsets had highlighted her tiny waist and the swell of her breasts. She was temptation, she was passion, and she knew it.

What stole his breath was how she looked at _him. _Sheldon did not believe himself dashing. He had been told he had an appealing look with his tall frame and blue eyes. Penelope loved his eyes. She was constantly staring into them as if she found them fascinating. Her green eyes meant he always stared back. She had placed her hands upon his chest and had a look that Sheldon recognised as hunger. It was painful and made you go slightly mad as you cannot dwell upon a single thing until its sated. He had worn it many times.

He stayed upon the bench for a long while. The cold numbed him and froze his skin a little yet he didn't move. It was good to feel numb for a while.

* * *

Penelope held up well under the strain of it all. Yes, she was a nervous wreck and nearly cracking up with despair and love, but she betrayed very little. She spent a lot of the next day keeping busy. She did needlework (which was tedious at best), dressed well, and generally made use of what was at her disposal. She spent a little while playing cards with Bernadette and then finished the afternoon writing a letter to Amelia. She had received word that her faithful friend was doing well and generally in good spirits. The trip to the countryside seemed to be a resounding success. She was making plans to return to court soon. The trouble in the kingdom had made her want to return to Penelope's side. While touching, Penelope failed to see how Amelia's presence would protect her from any harm that would come.

She had received no word but it was still light. She could only pray and hope. And wait. Forever waiting…

* * *

Sheldon did not rise until the late afternoon. He returned to his chambers as dawn broke and, even with a tormented mind, could remain awake no longer. He admonished himself for such a break from his routine but even that was half-hearted and without real conviction.

He bathed until his water went cold and dressed leisurely. He warmed himself by the fire for a while, watching as the embers spat and flickered. He had been foolish staying out so late the previous night. He had risked infection from the cold. Sickness was never desirable but even less so right now.

Night came and Sheldon had still not made a decision.

The knock on his chamber door caused him to leap from his seat. Surely she would come to him? He felt nearly weak with relief at the sight of his brother. And also something akin to loss.

"Where have you been all day?" George asked his younger brother.

"… I retired late last night. I was catching up on some rest."

"It's not like you to break routine." George sat himself on a chair beside the fire. Sheldon frowned deeply. He did not require company at a time like this.

"Well, we are not allowed to leave the castle grounds so hunting would have been fruitless anyway. I do not wish to waste time."

George nodded and looked at the fire. Sheldon sighed in irritation. His brother clearly wasn't moving.

"So, what nightly exertions caused you to need some rest?" Innuendo was intend in a half-hearted way. George would never believe how apt his comment could be construed.

Sheldon tried to keep his face stoic. "I went home to the village."

George's head snapped back to his brother. He hadn't been expecting that, clearly.

"Why?"

"… I'm not sure. I just needed to go."

"Did you go to their graves?"

"Of course. It was my main purpose for going." Sheldon sat upon the chair facing his brother. After so long being pitted against one another by their father, it was quite nice to sit down as equals at last. George looked on Sheldon with respect. It was an enjoyable and pleasant experience for Sheldon.

"You were always her favourite." Sheldon looked at his brother. There was a look of resigned melancholy on his face.

"Grandmother didn't have favourites. She always said."

"Just because someone says something doesn't make it the truth. Even with grandmother." Sheldon pursed his lips. He didn't like anyone called his grandmother a liar. "She worried about you the most and loved you just a little bit more."

"She loved all of us."

"I know. I don't doubt it." George chuckled, "For such a gentle woman, she was formidable."

"She was brave" Sheldon conceded. "Considering what she gave up."

"I remember she told us once, while you were out hunting, that some things are worth losing everything for."

Sheldon went very still. "Grandmother said that?"

"Yes. Me and Melissa didn't understand how she could say that. She said no-one could unless they had lived it themselves." George shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose she believed everyone deserves to experience real untainted love, if only for a short time." George played with his sword idly. "I can't say I understand any better now. That sort of love is something I've never-" George stopped as he looked as his brother. For Sheldon had gone as white as a ghost.

* * *

Penelope tried to blink the tears away as she stared out of her window, down at the walls protecting her palace. Her robes was tight around her and her hair was loose with her nightgown underneath. The night had come and was ticking by. He still had not come.

Moving to her bed and sitting upon it, she mused how foolish she had been. It had been a stupid, irrational thing to do to suggest they surrender to themselves. She hadn't been able to help herself. She'd been so worried that day to find Sheldon had disappeared without so much as a word. She feared he had grown tired of it all and fled to live somewhere quietly, away from the madness and from her. Or, worse, had been arrested.

The relief to see him well had nearly left her weak and the predatory side of herself needed suddenly to do something. Stake her claim, mark herself as his and only his, even if only they knew it. She had touched his chest and suddenly longed more than she had ever done to touch the flesh beneath. If only once, she wanted to know him as a true lover. She'd approached it all wrong. Been too bold and put him on the spot. She was mortified. This was Sheldon though. He didn't notice subtlety.

She retired to bed and lay completely still under the covers. The light of the fire flickered and gave the walls a warm glow. She felt something akin to sleep when she heard it. A rustle behind a tapestry curtain.

Penelope grabbed the sword Sheldon had given her from under her bed and leapt out. If an assassin had come to kill her, she would not go quietly. Before she could cross the room, the curtain was pulled back. Sheldon stepped out calmly. He glanced from her startled look to the sword still in her hand.

"Hardly the warmest of welcomes." He commented.

Penelope threw the sword on the bed and approached him. "When did you sneak behind there? How long have you been hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding. I came through the passageway."

Penelope looked at him as though he had lost his mind when she looked at the polished wood under the curtain. Sheldon noticed her eyes and applied pressure to the wood. A small section came away and revealed a passage that looked abandoned. Indeed, now she noticed, Sheldon's shoulders looked a little dusty. He was making short work of brushing himself clean.

"Where did this come from?" Penelope gaped. How had she never known there was a passageway? Sneaking out at nights could have been so much easier!

"It's been here for years. Every castle has them for emergencies. You just have to look very closely."

Penelope's interest in the passageways and escape routes of the castle died away. "You came."

Sheldon looked at her. He looked unsure of what to do, or say, or even how to move. "Yes." His voice sounded scratchy and timid. Penelope reached up her hand and gently cupped his face. She was trembling herself.

Penelope wasn't sure who leaned in for that kiss. Maybe it was a combination of the two. It was a sweet, innocent kiss on the lips that lingered. She savoured the feeling of his lips on hers. He smelt of firewood, yet still smelt fresher than any man she'd encountered. His hands were so long and elegant and managed cover the entire small of her back to pull her close. It was like he was cradling her, protecting her always. While normally they would lose themselves in their passion and become frenzied and desperate, tonight it was unspoken that they would take their time. If this was to happen and be their only night, there was to be no rush. The doors were locked and no-one dared to disturb the Queen when she was believed to be asleep. They were alone. Nothing would stop this now.

Penelope caught hold of Sheldon's doublet and guided him to her bed. It was far too large for only her. It would serve well for two however. The sword was discarded onto the floor and, still kissing, they fell upon the bed.

Penelope could feel Sheldon's heartbeat. It was going about a mile a minute. His face was fighting to remain impassive and his usual aloof self but she believed none of it. He'd never been with a woman before. It made her want him all the more. She sat up on her knees before him so she was a little above where he sat. He looked up at her. For a man of thirty-two years, his innocence was startling. His blue eyes were so huge with wonder and fear as he looked up at her.

"I won't make you do anything you don't wish to. You may do anything you wish to me." Sheldon's eyes flashed and he could only nod, before she caught hold of his neck and kissed him tenderly.

They remained kissing for a little while before she slowly undid one of the buttons on his doublet. She felt him tense but he said nothing. She undid another and soon the black garment fell away onto the floor. She placed her lips upon his jaw and slowly explore his neck before he could try picking it up and folding it. He was quite peculiar at times.

Sheldon let out tiny grunts as Penelope's lips danced along his skin. His pale complexion looked almost golden in the firelight. The skin that always looked cold to touch taste divine and was surprisingly warm. Sheldon didn't see it as particularly surprising: he felt like he was over-heating at his Queen's hands. Penelope found nibbling close to his Adam's apple elicited the most enthusiastic reaction, earning a growl from Sheldon.

It was so odd seeing Sheldon in his chemise. With his hair mussed and unruly, he had never looked so handsome. She gently tugged the garment upwards and over his head with Sheldon lifting his arms to help her. The healthier diet he had adopted since he arrived at court had done him justice. His shoulders and chest were gently built with muscle while his height meant his lower abdomen remained lean. Sheldon felt wary as Penelope simply stared at him for a good while. She placed her hands where they had been the night before in his chamber. She didn't know what to say as no words would do justice. He was so beautiful. Sheldon stole her lips with his own before she could think to say anything else. She was vaguely aware of him kicking off his boots as found her neck. She allowed herself to run her hands over his chest, back and shoulders. She wanted to experience it all, to remember forever.

Penelope's white nightgown was riding up as Sheldon had placed his hands upon her leg. He had wanted to feel them again ever since that night in the forest. She was now perched on his lap with the evidence of his desire evident and pressed against her in a most delicious fashion. Only her gown and Sheldon's hose separated their bodies. His hands were on each of her legs her gown nearly pushed all the way up. He seemed torn as what to do.

"Help me." Penelope whispered, "Help your Queen."

Penelope lifted her arms and the cold air hit her body as her nightgown was pulled over her head. Sheldon struggled to breath. She was beauty itself. Presented completely bare. Not a jewel, or crown, or complicated hair style; just Penelope in all her natural vulnerability. Nerves suddenly vanished. To see her so bold yet fragile proved the push he needed. Threading his fingers into her hair, Sheldon feasted upon her neck with new vigour as their upper bodies met flesh on flesh for the first time. Penelope gasped for breath of the sensation of the light chest hair tickling her chest as their torsos rubbed together.

Sheldon's new need for control resulted in Penelope being laid on her back as Sheldon set to work exploring and worshipping this beautiful new world. Penelope's moans and little pleading gasps washed away all worry and he was left with nothing but the feel of the skin of her stomach against his lips.

Patience wasn't one of Penelope's strengths. Once he returned to her lips, she slipped her thumbs into his hose and pushed the material down. The wide eyed look he gave her and the loving one she returned stopped any words of fear escaping Sheldon's mouth. This was what they wanted. They couldn't go through life never knowing.

It happened slowly with hesitancy and need to relish it but once Sheldon was fully seethed inside Penelope they stop completely. They both gasped for breath at this new feeling. Sheldon had never felt anything like it. The heat, the tightness, Penelope beneath him, it was all so incredible. Penelope's chest was rising and falling. The knowledge that this was finally happening was overwhelming her as much as the sensation of Sheldon becoming a part of her.

The pace was slow at first. Sheldon needed to get used to it all and she didn't want to push it or risk it ending too soon. They moved against one another like a rhythmic dance. Penelope refused to close her eyes as she gave herself completely to him. She may not have the memory he possessed but some things you never forget.

Sheldon knew all about discipline. It dominated his life and pushed him onwards. Nothing he had ever experienced in battle, with his father and at court, compared to the self-control he had to exert when Penelope wrapped one of her legs high around his waist and threw back her head. They owned this moment and wouldn't surrender without a fight.

Penelope slid her arms up around his shoulders and arched her back. The new angle was maddening and the constant rubbing and sensation were causing a thin sheen of sweat to build between their bodies. It wasn't long before the inevitable came for them both for it was always going to. Groaning and arching both their backs in response, their love was sealed.

They lay together in silence for a long time. Neither knew what to say. They were no longer a Knight and a Queen. Just two lovers, two people, a man and a woman, Sheldon and Penelope.

Moments ticked by and Penelope turned her head wondering if he had fallen asleep. Instead he was staring up at the canapé on the bed, with a look of both awe and shock.

"I never knew it could be like that." Sheldon murmured.

"Me neither." And it was true.

"Are you… happy?" Sheldon asked, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"I am. More so than I ever imagined." Penelope smiled. "Thank you for coming to me. I was sure you wouldn't."

"So was I."

"What changed your mind?"

"The knowledge that she actually would understand." Sheldon whispered, almost to himself. Penelope wondered briefly who 'she' was but she could hazard a guess.

They lay together for a while, Penelope's head rested on Sheldon's shoulder, occasionally sharing a kiss, but mainly enjoying the silence of it all. They may even have fallen asleep. Sheldon's hearing however was sharp. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"I thought I heard something." Penelope bolted upright.

"What? Where?"

"Not here. Outside." He pointed to the window. Getting out of bed and pulling on his hose and chemise, he peered out of the window. It had been a sound like gunfire and now another noise was building. The sounds of a hundred men. Squinting into the night, he saw a glow coming over the mountain. The sun couldn't be rising yet surely? The glow rose up over the hill. Torches. Torches being carried by an army. Sheldon could only stare. The Horde was appearing over the hill and towards the castle. It was beginning….

* * *

**What do you think? I'm desperate to know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'm not joking when I say I haven't stopped for breath the past two months. It's been crazy. Anyway enough delays, here's the next chapter. There are descriptions of violence in this chapter, but I've not made it too graphic (that's not my thing). To everyone who's reviewed, alerted and added to favourites, thank you so so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory, obviously.**

* * *

Penelope could only watch in horror at the sight before her. The Horde was enormous, an army of thousands, all bellowing in anger and in thirst for justice they felt long since starved of. From the top tower in the castle, she could see it all unfold. She could see the guards run desperately around to secure the castle with guns, swords and any other weaponry they could find. They all looked so small from Penelope's position. Almost like little ants scurrying around. Her childlike musing was broken apart by the sound of the first cannon fire from the Horde to hit the wall of the castle with a sickening explosion. The aftershocks reverberated around the castle.

Sheldon had dressed and helped her into a gown (a grey damask one) before leading her, or more to the point dragging her, down the passageway behind the tapestry. Through various short-cuts that Penelope never knew about, they arrived at the top tower and watched as the chaos unfolded.

Penelope looked at Sheldon. The look in his eyes was dark, almost predatory as he looked down at it all. But also sad. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. He knew what people did when they were desperate though and it was very rare that those actions worked into something positive.

"There's so many of them." Penelope breathed.

"There always are." Sheldon replied, his own eyes fixed on the ground as yet another cannon blasted the walls. The walls were built sturdily so the damage would not be too great. That bought them a little time at least.

"What do we do?" Penelope asked.

Sheldon looked at her firmly. "There's no "we" in this. This isn't your battle."

"It's my kingdom, my people, I won't just lie down as it falls from under me."

Sheldon turned to face her fully. Penelope mirrored his movements. She had expected this and was ready for him.

"You're not ready for this."

"When is anybody truly ready for war?" Penelope asked calmly.

"Do you have any idea the power they would have if you were captured?" Sheldon demanded, his voice was steady but his eye was starting to twitch, "The danger is too great."

"You've taught me well! I can do this!"

"I've been fighting for fifteen years. You've barely covered fifteen months! If anything were to happen…"

Penelope took his face in her hands, so he had no choice, but to look her right in the eye. She noticed with joy that not only did he not flinch or tense up but actually leaned into her touch. So far he had come…

"Listen to me. I'm not as fragile as people believe. Surely you know that? I helped fight off those men in the forest that first day we rode together. And that was pure instinct. You said it yourself - 'Conquer and survive'. Well, now's the time. Please, if you meant anything you ever said about a true soldier, let me try."

She had him. Sheldon may want her out of the way, but she knew he believed his own words about how someone is born a soldier. He was born to fight; his grandfather had nurtured it and his father had forced it but that passion and fire was always inside him. Penelope's fire was bursting out of her before he'd even arrived.

The next cannon blast was closer. The tower shook and dust fell from the ceiling above them. Sheldon grabbed hold of Penelope and ran for the door to the stairwell. They couldn't waste another moment.

Running together through the castle, they were met by chaos. People were running in all directions, screaming in fear. Penelope could only watch for a moment. Earls, Dukes and various servants of the King were sprinting here, there and everywhere in order to take cover, get to their families or just have a chance in it all. Sheldon spotted his mother, sister and Lady Bernadette in the crowd. They were all haphazardly dressed and were looking around frantically. They had clearly noticed the Queen's absence.

"We must go to them." Sheldon declared.

"I can't! They'll make me leave!"

"You must! If you are at least not seen leaving with them before turning around, they could be condemned for disserting their Queen."

Penelope looked to them. She couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not staying with them though. I mean it!"

"I know." There was a hint of regret in Sheldon's voice.

Quickly they approached. Bernadette spotted them first.

"Oh thank God! Thank God!" She exclaimed before catching hold of Penelope and nearly squeezing the air completely out of her lungs. Mary caught sight of her son and caught hold of him in a similar fashion. Sheldon then realised that this was the first time in months that his sister hadn't looked at him with seething resentment. There was only relief in her eyes that were so like his own.

"We thought… we thought…" Melissa looked like saying the words were too painful.

"I'm safe, I'm well." Penelope reassured. Her previous plan to just leave them to worry filled her with shame.

A stick banged on the floor that echoed around the hall.

"The King!" The announcer proclaimed. Everyone turned around and bowed. Leonard emerged with the Earls and Dukes flanked behind him. Penelope froze a moment then bowed like all the others.

"Penelope." Leonard gasped, part from obvious relief and partly from dashing through the castle. He looked like he was trying to suck as much air into his lungs as he could. He was paler than Penelope had ever seen him and looked frightened, but Penelope realised that she was insanely relieved that he was well and safe. So when he pulled her into a hug, she didn't stiffen and reciprocated willingly. No matter her feelings towards him as of late, she would never want to see him hurt. You can't be married to someone for five years and feel absolutely nothing for them, she reasoned. She tried not to look in her Knight's direction. Any sign of anger or hurt on his face would have broken her.

"What is happening?" Penelope demanded, desperate to know what was going to be done by the army.

"We are to defend the castle with all our strength. Sir Sheldon will head its defence. I will go into the battlefield with the Dukes and soldiers. We will keep them back with everything we have."

Penelope could only nod. A part of her, a tiny one, wanted to question why Sheldon, clearly the most experienced in all manners of battle, wasn't going out there with them. In no way, shape or form, would she voice these thoughts. Behind the castle walls, Sheldon would be a little safer. Leonard's voice broke through her thoughts.

"You must leave at once with your ladies. Ambassador Koothrappali will stay with you until it is safe. Go down to the cellar. There is a door hidden away in the shadows. It will lead away from the castle and to safety."

Penelope didn't say anything so Leonard took it as sign of agreement. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Be safe, my Queen." And with those parting words, he strode away with his council men to prepare battle. Sheldon followed the King into the side room away from the Great Hall. Penelope could only watch as Sheldon departed. He didn't look back but his shoulders were so stiff it looked as though he was in physical pain. Penelope wouldn't hold it against him. Because this wasn't goodbye. Because despite the beliefs of her ladies, who led her away as well as Mary, she had no intention of leaving.

* * *

Sheldon burst into his apartments and began to pull out his armour and weapons from under his bed. He had stored his battle implements close at hand since he was fourteen years old. His village had been in the process of being pillaged by bandits and he, along with his father and brother, had fought them off with brute strength and skilled swords work. It had been pure chance that his sword had been close enough to grab when they had first come galloping into the village, promising violence, but Sheldon did not believe in luck. Luck was precarious and would inevitably desert him one day. Those few seconds had been the difference between defeat and victory. Between his life and the life of the enemy.

He secured metal body plates beneath his black tunic and grabbed hold of his sword, his crossbow and several knives and arrow. One weapon would not suffice tonight.

His door flew open and Sheldon whipped around, his crossbow ready to fire. It was pure luck he never pressed the trigger without knowing exactly who his enemy was. Otherwise his older brother would have been killed on the spot.

"It's me! It's me!" George's hands were in the air.

"Does now look like the time to be sneaking up on a person!" Sheldon demanded, feeling pure frustration spill forth at his sibling.

"Oh, don't start harping on!" George snapped, moving around the room and pulling his own weaponry out from Sheldon's hiding place. Sheldon had always insisted upon being in charge of their armour and tools. "We've got bigger problems!"

"I'm to guard the battlements. You must stay with me." Sheldon informed George.

"It's not like you to obey the King."

"I'm obeying on where I will fight. As for how I fight…well, that's really up to me, isn't it?"

George smirked. He'd never admit it, but he admired his younger brother's inability to follow any rules beside his own. It got him in no end of trouble but was admirable all the more for it.

"Are Melissa and mother safe?" George secured his sword to his hip.

"They've departed along with the other ladies and the Queen through a secret tunnel. They're well out of this."

"Good," George breathed. He sounded reassured.

The two brothers were soon ready. Sheldon looked at George. He seemed to breathing deeply, as though trying to calm himself.

"Are you afraid?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course. We're not all like you. I can't discipline myself to not feel." George sounded angry with his brother.

"I've tried disciplining myself to not feel. It doesn't work." George peered at his brother. His younger brother, always so cold and held together, sounded like he had just confessed something embarrassing. George wondered if it was his strange brother's attempt at a joke, but then remembered his brother didn't understand nor appreciate jokes.

George acted on impulse as he normally did and held out his hand. Sheldon looked at it with suspicion for a moment before clasping it with his own hand. A simple hand-shake was the most affection the two brothers had ever outwardly shown one another. The relationship had been a foundation of grudging respect, shared skill with staving off death and both possessing the same blood in their veins. George suddenly wanted to apologise for failing him when they were young boys. He knew their father had been too hard on his little brother and he had stood by and done nothing out of fear. But now wasn't the time for all that. So they silently let go of each other's hands and ran together down the corridors to where the chaos waited for them.

* * *

The cellar was dark, lit by torches that lined the walls, and stocked to the roofs with ale, barrels of wine and the emergency utility. None of the weapons and cannons were there any longer as they had been wrenched up and positioned around the castle on the King's orders. Penelope had only been down there once or twice in the past. The continuous blasts upon the castle was shaking the castle violently. Dust was falling from the ceiling from the aftershocks.

Penelope had followed Bernadette, Melissa, Mary and Ambassador Koothrappali down under the castle without much protest. There were other ladies of the court all waiting to leave. The majority of the women were clinging to one another for support. Their husbands and brothers were forced to stay and it clearly scared them more than the prospect of their own deaths. Rajesh was doing his best to reassure and calm Bernadette. Howard was with the King and was duty bound to help with the battle. Penelope was fairly certain that Rajesh would have willingly helped anyway he could as well, but he had been due to be recalled to India when word of civil war had first broken and the King wasn't prepared to endanger him further.

The passageway was hidden behind some carefully situated barrels of mead. The inside looked dark and was covered in cobwebs for as far as Penelope could see. Mary was difficult to get to go inside the passageway. Her two sons were seasoned fighters but she was unwilling to leave her children nonetheless. Soon enough there was only Rajesh, Bernadette and Melissa left.

"Are you ready, milady?" Bernadette asked.

Penelope looked at the two young women and the man that was wise beyond his years. "Yes," she replied softly, "I'm ready."

She then wrapped her arms around Bernadette and then Melissa. The two women looked confused. Rajesh did not.

"Milady, you _can't." _

"I must." She replied firmly. She caught hold of the ambassador's hands and looked upon the man who had swiftly become her cherished friend. "Get them out of here but don't try and stop me. Surely you understand why it would be pointless?"

Rajesh looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and then down at the floor, nodding sadly. Penelope kissed his cheek and then ran without respite back where she came. Bernadette tried to ran after her, crying for her to come back but Rajesh held her back. As the Queen disappeared back up into the castle, he wondered how many members of the court he would ever see again.

* * *

The King rode out of the castle with as many soldiers, dukes, earls, and men he could gather together. All were as heavily armed as they could be and ran behind the King's horse with roars of anger and a sense of desperation to defend their sovereign and the castle.

Sheldon watched from the battlements as the two armies raced towards the other. He wanted to be out there, wanted to be part of the main defence but he also knew that keeping the castle out of enemy hands was of the most vital importance and there were so many members of the enemy, that there was no way they could keep them out completely. Indeed, he saw some had scurried forward and had dodged the arrows being fired by the men at his side. Many others were not so lucky and fell to the ground.

He decided the time to stop and stare was over and both George and him quickly made for the stairs down into the castle. There was several soldiers in the castle but their methods were old-fashioned and cliché. Besides, the greater the numbers, the better the chances.

* * *

Penelope ran through her chambers and got her sword from under her bed. She tried to look around for something to protect her from attack but couldn't see anything. The Queen didn't normally wear metal-plated clothing.

Cries echoed out through the chambers and she ran back out the way she came, looking desperately around. Several of the castle's soldiers were fighting off men she didn't recognise. They weren't wearing the armour of the King's army and were seemingly doing their best to strike down the guards.

Penelope acted on instinct and ran to help. The sight of the Queen herself grasping a sword must have come as a shock to the men as they faltered and this gave Penelope and the guards time to strike. With a flurry of sword work, the men lay on the floor, no longer moving. Penelope searched the faces of the dazed guards. Sheldon wasn't among them.

"Your Majesty? What are you do-" Penelope broke into a run past the stammering guard and through the corridors. She managed to grab a decretive shield off the wall as a means of protection. Sheldon was in the castle and she had to find him.

* * *

It had taken Rajesh a great amount of time to get Bernadette and Melissa to follow him down the passageway out of the castle. Melissa had gone into a state of shock and Bernadette had not stopped crying. It seemed no words of comfort could stop Bernadette's grief. First her husband had to stay behind then her mistress. The tiny woman was clearly overwhelmed.

It was a blessed relief when they finally saw the end of the tunnel (the passageway was easily over two miles long) and came out into a clearing the other side of the castle. They were a good distance away from the castle and even further away from the fighting. The roars and clashes of metal could be heard from their position however. The women of the court were all huddled together around numerous parts of the forest.

There was approaching sounds of horses hooves and Rajesh drew his sword, ready to protect the ladies of the court anyway he could. It wasn't an enemy with a weapon however; instead it was a young woman with long brown hair and pale face. Rajesh nearly dropped his sword.

"Amelia!"

Amelia dismounted quickly. "Where's the Queen?"

Rajesh felt a new sense of dread spread through him. "Amelia, what are you doing here? You should be as far away from all this as possible."

"I could not just sit when I knew my home could soon be under attack. As soon as I heard word of what was happening, I stole a horse and started the journey." She looked at Rajesh more shrewdly. "Now answer my question, Ambassador. Where is the Queen?"

Bernadette started weeping again and Amelia clearly feared the worst.

"She's alive," Rajesh blurted out, keen to stress that point to her loyal friend, "but she would not leave. She went back to fight."

Amelia let out a strangled gasp and then ran forward. "We must get her out! We have to save her!"

Rajesh caught hold of Amelia and stopped her trying to run down the passageway they had just left. "Amelia, she has made her decision. There was no reasoning with her and I wouldn't have wanted to either. She's been controlled and stifled long enough. Surely you understand her stubbornness and know her well enough to know you can't do anything?"

"I can't just stand here and watch. Please, she's more than my mistress…she's my friend." Amelia was now openly crying.

"Have faith in her as I do. She wants to prove herself. Who are we to deny her that?"

Amelia could do nothing. All any of them could do was watch, hidden behind the trees as the castle held firm against attack.

* * *

Sheldon slumped into an alcove and tried to regain his breath. The men who stormed the castle were not especially skilled and easy to cut down but the sheer number of them was overwhelming. They kept storming in, cries of anger filling the air, ready to fight and die. Sheldon was good but he could only do so much. It was a reality that sickened him but one he admitted, if only to himself, nonetheless.

George was still by his side and had taken rest against a pillar. Sheldon had not seen Penelope. He allowed himself a happy thought that maybe she had left with her maids. He focused on that and refused to allow any other alternative into his mind. If she was in the castle, that meant she was fighting and he wasn't there to protect her. It was a thought that threatened to ruin him if he dwelled upon it too much.

He looked down at himself. He was injured. There was a nasty stab wound on his leg and his old would from the woods that first time he and Penelope had been attacked had reopened. All flesh wounds and not something to be particularly concerned with. They stung and burned but did not stop him. It would take more than a few bruises to do that. No, he was more concerned with a greater obstacle: fatigue. The sheer number of men he had fought and the hours he'd been fighting were making him weary. His body ached and his muscles begged for respite. He couldn't get tired. If he was tired, he would become slower, more sluggish, and the upper hand could switch to the enemy.

"Brother, look out!"

Sheldon ducked on instinct and managed to avoid the blade that had aimed for his throat. Running from the alcove, he joined his brother and began again in earnest. A flurry of swords crashed and swipe as the Cooper brothers rejoined the battle. George was fending off a particularly burly man while Sheldon fought two men single-handedly. Sheldon brought forward his anger. Memories of his father beating him, of his grandparents leaving him in death, of starving for years and having nothing to stop it, of Penelope leaving him. He grabbed hold of it and used it. Anger made him focused, that simmering burn in his chest that pushed him forward, and made his movements faster and deadly.

The men fell to ground and he whirled around to check his brother.

Sheldon felt the world slow down as he watched as, in that very moment, George was knocked backwards against the wall. The blow to the back of the head against the unforgiving stone wall made his head bounce and the advantage was taken. Sheldon barely had time to bellow for George to move, run, duck, just do something, when the sword swiped across his brother's stomach. Blood, dark and oozing, flowed forward.

The man who had done this lay on the floor at George's feet within seconds. Sheldon lost all his usual grace and self-control. All that mattered was the enemy who had done this to his flesh and blood would pay with his life.

Sheldon dropped to his knees beside his brother. His brother's hand was clutching at his stomach, almost in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. His hand was slowly turning as red as his tunic. Sheldon tried to move George's hand away to examine the wound but his brother held firm.

"Go." George sounded tired and far away. Sheldon could only stare at his older brother's face that seemed to be paling by the second. "Go. Get out of here. Protect the castle."

Duty was Sheldon's life and his art yet for the first time in his life, he felt unable to follow his brother's wishes. It meant leaving him here.

"I can't."

"You have to," George strained, "they need you!"

George's eyes were starting to flutter shut. Sheldon shook him in an attempt to keep him from closing them altogether but his brother was long past the point of fighting. Maybe he'd fought long enough.

Sheldon could only stare at his brother. He looked like he was sleeping. It was what kept Sheldon shaking him in his attempt to wake him up.

Soon, he let go of his brother's shoulders and could only stare at the man who'd been his lifelong companion. His rival, his sparring partner, his blood. The anger that had been brought forth to keep him fighting was now boiling to the point of explosion due to a new emotion: grief. When he heard footsteps behind him, he gripped his sword so tightly, the metal cut into his hand.

Sheldon sprang to his feet with his sword ready to strike.

The sword nearly fell from his hand altogether. She was standing about ten feet away from him. Her dress was ripped, her hair wild, covered in blood and sweat, her sword and shield still gripped in either hand. She was truly the vision of a warrior queen.

Penelope.

* * *

**What do you think? Any good? Let me know.**


End file.
